The Pezberry Secret
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Rachel and Santana go through the trials and tribulations of their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez walked into the choir room after Cheerios practice. She had remembered that she had forgotten her backpack when she had left the room to hurry to practice. She saw her bag and walked over to it. She had just picked it up when Rachel Berry walked in.

"Hello Santana." Rachel greeted the other girl.

"Berry." Santana responded, looking around her to make sure no one would witness the two having a conversation. She watched as Rachel walked towards her.

"So I did not really see you much today, aside from Glee." Rachel said.

"Yeah well, you must not have been looking hard enough because I was around." Santana replied, getting nervous as Rachel started stroking her arm. "Berry, what do you think you are doing?"

"Relax, Santana. No one is here. Everyone has left for the day. Even Coach Sylvester is gone." Rachel assured the other girl, smiling as she felt the taller girl fall into her touch.

"God, Rach. You have got to stop looking so hot during rehearsal." Santana said.

"I do it for you baby." Rachel smirked.

"Well it is not fair to do that when I cannot have you right there. Besides, Finn and Puck keep looking at you and soon I am going to crack and beat the both of them into senior year of _college_."

Rachel laughed. "Santana, keeping this a secret was your idea in the first place, remember?"

Santana sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it is just so frustrating. Sometimes I just want to slap myself for it. But then…" she trailed off.

"But then you think about what would happen. I get it San. I have almost told people like Kurt or Mercedes and then caught my tongue thinking about that. I mean look what happens to Kurt. And he is single." Rachel said.

"I am so sorry about it." Santana started to lean in for a kiss when she heard footsteps. She instantly jumped back. "When is your boyfriend going to get here Man-Hands?"

Rachel, who didn't hear the footsteps, looked confused. "What?" Suddenly, Finn entered.

"Hey Rach. You ready to go?" he asked, casting a suspicious look in Santana's direction.

"Actually, Berry and I have to work on a Chemistry project. She is coming home with me." Santana said, attempting to hide the anger and defensiveness creeping into her voice.

Finn looked disappointed. "Fine. But do not mess with her Santana. Just do your project and do not bother her."

"Look, Finnocence, do _not_ tell me how to talk to my-" Santana cut herself off. "My project partner." She finished, catching herself.

"Yeah well, she is my girlfriend."

_She is mine too. She is actually more mine than yours Frankenteen, so back off!_ Santana wanted desperately to say that, but held her tongue as she watched Finn leave the room. She and Rachel then walked to Santana's car.

"Santana, you cannot talk to Finn like that." Rachel said once they were in.

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? Because he is my boyfriend, Santana!" Rachel said.

"And what about me? I am your girlfriend. Or do you forget that when your alone with him?" Santana snapped back, slightly wincing at Rachel's hurt expression.

"San, that is not fair. I offered to break up with Finn. You told me not to, so people would not get suspicious." Rachel said.

"But you were _not_ supposed to keep _liking_ him!"

"Santana, there will always be a part of me that loves Finn. He was my first love. They say you never completely fall out of love with your first love." Rachel said.

"But you are with _me_." Santana countered.

"And I love being with you. But as long as I am with Finn as well, you cannot go off on him every time the three of us are alone together. You have to pretend as if we hate each other."

Santana looked out the driver's side window. "Maybe I cannot do that anymore. The more I fall in love with you, the harder it is getting to pretend I hate you. I hate having to be so mean to you. I want to be able to just _talk_ to you in public without having to insult you."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, can we please tell the Glee Club tomorrow?" Santana asked.

Rachel thought about that. "I think we should tell Finn privately first. Just so we do not completely put him on the spot."

Santana nodded. "Call him now."

Rachel nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Hi Finn? Hey, it's me. Can you come over to Santana's house? We need your opinion on our project….Yes I actually want your academic opinion." Santana rolled her eyes. When Rachel hung up the phone, she spoke up. "Really, Rach? _That's _the excuse you made up? First of all, we now have to find something to ask him about. Second, why on earth would someone ask _Finn_ _Hudson_ for help on a project?" Rachel just laughed as Santana drove to her house.

When Finn got to Santana's house, he looked suspicious of something. "So what do you need to ask me about?" he asked, speaking to Rachel.

"Actually Finn, we have something we need to tell you." The girls decided it would be better if Rachel did most of the talking.

"What's up?" 

"Santana and I…I mean, we are….Santana and I are…" Rachel trailed off.

"Are you trying to tell me that you two have been dating since homecoming week when we sang that Britney Spears number?" Finn interrupted.

Both girls looked at him. "You know?" they asked in unison.

"Rachel, you are my girlfriend. I know you. I see you watching Santana when she is not looking. And I see Santana watching you when you are not looking. And I see the looks you two share when you make eye contact. Plus, when is the last time Santana slushied you?" Finn reasoned.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other. "You are not mad?" Rachel asked.

"At first, I was. But then I realized I want you to be happy." Finn said.

"Why did you not say anything?" Santana asked.

"I want her to be happy. She would not be very happy if I outed her to the school. Besides, I figured if Rachel and I were together, nobody would suspect you two were together." Finn smiled.

Santana nodded. "Wow. Thanks, Finn." The two shared a smile.

"We were planning on telling the Glee Club tomorrow, but we wanted you to know first. We did not want to blindside you. But it looks like we would not have anyway." Rachel said.

"Thanks for respecting me enough to do that. Seriously, it means a lot. If anyone gives you guys a hard time about it, I will be the first to beat them up. Yeah, even before you, San." Finn said.

"I do not doubt that Finn." Santana said.

"I really do hope you two are happy together." Finn said to his (now ex) girlfriend and her new (Well, not new technically, but for all intense purposes) girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was sitting with Brittany and Quinn in the choir room when Finn walked in. Santana smiled at him and he gave her a weird look, which caused Santana to be confused. Then she saw Rachel enter and started to move towards her, but the shorter girl quickly shook her head and sat down next to Finn. She started to think about what she could have to upset Rachel that quickly, but the entrance of Mr. Schuester and the rest of the Glee Club interrupted her thoughts. She quickly raised her hand.

"Yes, Santana?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Schue, I have an announcement I would like to make. Actually, I have a song that I would like to sing."

the Latina said.

"Sure. Go ahead Santana." the teacher replied.

"Ok so normally-" the girl was cut off by the shorter brunette quickly interrupting.

"Make it quick Santana, please. I need to discuss with Mr. Schuester what songs Finn and I should perform at Sectionals." Rachel gazed lovingly at Finn, leaving Santana both hurt and confused

"As I was saying, normally I would never go near a Justin Bieber song, but I feel that now is an appropriate time." Santana had originally chosen to sing _U Smile_, one of Rachel's favorite songs, but she quickly chose another.

"What song are you going to sing?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Uh…_That Should Be Me_." Santana replied. Rachel glanced up, recognizing the song as Santana started singing, while looking at Rachel the entire song.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_  
_Do you do what you did, what you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_  
_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_  
_'Cause baby, I didn't_

_That should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me, this is so sad_  
_That should be me, that should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong, I can't go on_  
_'Til you believe that that should be me_  
_That should be me_

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes_  
_It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced_  
_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_  
_Whatcha doing to me?_  
_You're taken' him where we used to go_  
_Now if you're trying to break my heart_  
_It's working 'cause you know_

_That, that should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me, this is so sad_  
_That should be me, that should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong, I can't go on_  
_'Til you believe that should be me_

_I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?_  
_It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh_

_That should be me holding your hand_  
_That should be me making you laugh_  
_That should be me, this is so sad_  
_That should be me, that should be me_  
_That should be me feeling your kiss_  
_That should be me buying you gifts_  
_This is so wrong, I can't go on_  
_'Til you believe that that should be me, ooh_

_Holding your hand, that should be me_  
_The one making you laugh, oh baby_  
_Oh, that should be me, yeah._

_That should be me, giving you flowers_  
_That should be me, talking for hours_  
_That should be me, that should be me_  
_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_  
_I never should've let you go_  
_That should be me_  
_Never should've let you go_  
_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_  
_Never should've let you go_

Finn noticed Rachel beginning to tear up at Santana's performance. Santana was now standing right in front of the supposedly happy couple and sang the last line.

_That should be me._

Everyone awkwardly clapped until Mercedes spoke up. "Ok, I think I am just gonna say what everyone else is thinking. What is going on right now?"

Santana looked at Rachel. "I, literally, sang my part. It is your turn, Rach."

Rachel nodded and walked to the front of the room, Santana in tow. "Guys, Santana and I are…well, we are dating."

"What?" Everyone but Finn exclaimed in unison.

"For how long?" Kurt asked.

"Since homecoming week, when we sang the Britney number." Santana answered.

"Wait, but Rachel has been dating Finn since Regionals last year." Quinn spoke up.

"Finn did you know about this?" Puck asked.

"Yea, I did. I kept it a secret to help out Rachel and Santana."

"But S," Brittany, who was too blonde for her own good, spoke up. "What about the time you slept with Finn? Does that make it awkward?"

Finn and Santana's faces both instantly dropped, while Rachel's paled. "You guys…you guys slept together?

Santana opened her mouth to respond when Brittany continued. "Yeah, Rachel. Santana and I make out all the time too."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. Santana turned to face the shorter girl and attempted to explain herself. "You know what Santana? Do not even try. We are so over." Rachel stormed out of the choir room.

"Rachel. No." Santana called after Rachel. Brittany attempted to consol the Latina, but she instantly pulled away.

"No, Brittany. While I cannot be mad at you for a long period of time, I cannot be around you right now." Santana said.

"Go after her Santana." Finn said.

"She does not want me right now."

"She will forgive you faster if you go after her. When she storms out, she _wants_ someone to follow her. And right now, she wants that someone to be _you_. So go find her." Finn said.

Santana nodded and walked out of the room in search of Rachel. She found her in the library after about ten minutes of searching.

"Took you long enough." Rachel said.

"This is a big school Rach. And you are kind of small." Santana tried to joke, earning the tiniest smile she had ever seen on Rachel. She barely saw it, it was that small. She crouched down by the chair Rachel was sitting in.

"Why did you sleep with Finn?"

"Rachel, we were not together. You and Finn were not even together. You were with Jesse. I am _so_ sorry about it, but it just kind of happened. Nothing has happened since then, I promise." Santana said.

"With Finn, at least. What about Brittany?"

"She exaggerates. We have not made out in months. It sort of stopped when we began, because I was unsure about us, so it did not stop completely, but after about a week of us being together I put a complete stop to it. Then she started dating Artie."

Rachel simply nodded. Santana was lost. "Do you…do you believe me, Rach?"

"Are you telling me the truth right now? Are you being completely honest with me?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "Of course. I would never lie to you, especially not about this, Rachel. I just need you to believe me. Just like you did during Sectionals last year when everyone else thought I gave Coach Sylvester the set list."

Rachel smiled, remembering. "I believe you, Santana."

Santana smiled. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. This is not going to work without trust and I trust you." Rachel kissed Santana.

"Then we are okay?" Santana asked.

"We are more than okay." Rachel replied


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the big revelation, Santana and Rachel were still as strong as ever. In Glee Club, the two were practically inseparable. Mr. Schuester was beginning to find it annoying that he had to beg the pair to separate. It was becoming highly difficult to rehearse for the upcoming Sectionals competition. Suddenly he had an idea.

"OK guys. We're going to have another duets competition. You are each going to have three chances to impress the judges, each time with a different partner. I am going to pick the pairs for the first two rounds, but you are allowed to pick your partner for the final round." At that part of the introduction, Rachel and Santana looked excitedly at each other.

"Ok first round will be this week, second round next week, and the final round the week after _that._ Here are the pairs for the first round." The teacher went on to announce the pairs.

They were:

_Mike and Brittany_

_Artie and Tina_

_Sam and Mercedes_

_Kurt and Quinn_

_Puck and Santana_

and

_Finn and Rachel._

If it weren't for the fact that Finn had been so cool about the new couple, Santana would have been furious that the two had been paired together and not Santana and Rachel. But Santana knew that it was only a matter of time before she could partner up with her favorite member of New Directions.

The pairs got together and discussed what songs they were going to sing.

"So Satana. What song do you want to sing?" Puck asked.

"I have a song in mind." Santana said with a smirk.

Three days later, the two were performing.

"Okay, first up we have Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman singing." Mr. Schue said.

The two walked to the front of the choir room.

"Santana and I would like to dedicate this song to our favorite ladies." Puck said, smiling at Quinn.

The song began to play.

_[Santana]_  
_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too_  
_So put it on me_  
_Let's remove the space between me and you_  
_Now rock your body_  
_Damn I like the way that you move_  
_So give it to me_  
_'Cause I already know_  
_What you wanna do_

_And here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

By this time, Santana was standing in front of a now laughing Rachel.

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_

Santana was dancing around Rachel's chair

_You're so damn pretty_  
_If I had a type then baby it would be you_  
_I know you're ready_  
_If I never lied then baby_  
_You'd be the truth_

_And here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Santana pulled Rachel out of her chair and started dancing with the smaller brunette.

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_

_Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
_

As Puck began to rap, Rachel went back to her chair, much to Santana's dismay. The girl spent the entirety of Puck's part attempting to convince Rachel to come back up with her.

_[Puck]_  
_Haha! Puck!_  
_Tonight I'm gonna do_  
_Everything that I want with you_  
_Everything That you need_  
_Everything that you want_  
_I wanna honey_  
_I wanna stunt with you_

Puck was standing in front of Quinn and pulled her out of her chair.

_From the window to the wall_  
_Gotta give you my all_  
_Winter and the Summertime_  
_When I get you on the springs_  
_I'mma make you fall_

_You got that body_  
_That make me wanna_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Just to see you dance_  
_And I love the way_  
_You Shake that ass_  
_Turn around_  
_And let me see them pants_

Santana, victoriously convincing Rachel to rejoin her at the front of the room got ready to sing.

_You're stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Let's find something to do  
Please excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude_

_[Santana]_  
_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_

Everyone in the Glee Club clapped, including the two girls that had been pulled up to the front. Santana pulled a laughing Rachel into a hug and whispered, "I love you baby girl."

Rachel whispered back, "I love you too." and smiled as she remembered the first time they had said those three words to each other.

_FLASHBACK_

_The two were making out in Rachel's room. Things were beginning to get heated when suddenly Santana pulled back._

"_What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked. She got a little afraid as Santana just stared at her. A smile began to grow on the Latina's face. "Santana. You're beginning to scare me."_

_Santana's smile faltered a bit. "Sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Then what's wrong?" Rachel asked._

_Santana looked in Rachel's eyes. "I just…I love you Rachel." she said, smiling._

_Rachel's eyes widened. "You…you what?"_

"_I love you Rachel. So much." Santana was getting a little scared. What if Rachel didn't love her back? What if she had just made a complete fool out of herself? Santana was going through many scenarios in her head, all which ended with her single, alone, and depressed, when her thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of her._

"_I love you too, Santana. I've wanted to say it for awhile, but I didn't know if you felt the same way." Rachel smiled._

"_How could you ever doubt that?" Santana asked._

"_Do the words 'slushie', 'dwarf', and 'God Berry. Quit being such a buzz kill and let people do what they want for a change.' ring a bell to you?" Rachel teased, unintentionally causing Santana's face to drop. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" Rachel trailed off as Santana lifted a hand._

"_No. I'm the one who should be sorry. All that stuff I said and did to you, it was mean and wrong and unnecessary."_

"_Its okay Santana."_

"_No its not Rach."_

"_San, its fine. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I know you've changed. The girl who did all that stuff? She's gone and she's been replaced by someone who I have fallen in love with. I don't even remember that Santana, because I have this one." Rachel smiled and kissed Santana again._

"_I love you baby girl." Santana said._

"_I love you too."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The two were still hugging. Santana could tell something was on her girlfriend's mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The first time you told me that you love me." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "That's probably my single favorite memory that I have."

"Its definitely mine." Rachel replied.

"Get a room!" Puck yelled, causing Santana to look away from Rachel for the first time since the song ended.

"Hey! You're hanging all over your girlfriend too!" Santana replied, pointing at Puck and Quinn who were in a similar situation to Rachel and Santana.

"Yeah, whatever." The Mohawked boy replied laughing.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rachel, who was pulling her back to their seats. As Mr. Schue began to talk, she whispered to her girlfriend.

"Well, now I'm going to have thank you for that performance." Rachel said, sending shivers down Santana's spine. Granted, that happened almost every time Rachel whispered to her, but something about this time was different.


	4. Chapter 4

As Santana and Rachel left Glee Club that afternoon, Santana began thinking about their relationship. She remembered the day they had decided to stop hating each other. The two had somehow got locked into a janitor's closet together. Santana had been assigned to clean that closet for her detention she received in English class that day and Rachel had been looking for something. At the time, Santana had not cared enough to find out what the other girl had been looking for and she never remembered to ask Rachel later. She smiled, thinking back at how the two had started that afternoon insulting each other, then ended it making out.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Berry, will you please just shut up so we can both get out of here alive?" Santana growled._

"_Santana, my talking will not kill us." Rachel said._

"_No, but it may get you killed by me." Santana threatened._

_Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat on the floor. Santana noticed this and decided to make small talk. "What are you thinking about?"_

_Rachel looked shocked. "Wha…What?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "What's on your mind Berry?"_

"_The Britney number. I'm so nervous. Last time we performed in front of the school, we almost got the club cancelled."_

"_That's because you guys sang **'Push It'** and practically did it on the stage." Santana laughed._

"_And the choreography isn't as risqué for **'Toxic'**?" Rachel threw back smiling._

"_Touché." Santana couldn't believe she was laughing with Rachel Berry. The two settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence, which was soon broken by Rachel._

"_Are you nervous about your solo in **'Toxic'**?" _

"_You know, ever since Mr. Schue gave me that solo in **'Don't Stop Believing'** at Regionals, I haven't gotten as nervous about solos. I mean, I don't care what anyone says about me being in Glee Club anymore. I have fun." Santana admitted._

"_Santana, you don't have to convince me. I meant what I said at Sectionals last year. I believe you didn't give Sue the set list and I believe that you love Glee Club." Rachel smiled._

"_Thanks, Rachel. Surprisingly, that means a lot to me." Santana said._

"_Oh my god." Rachel said._

"_What?" Santana started glancing around. "Did you see a mouse or something?"_

"_No. You just…you called me Rachel. I don't think you've ever done that before." Rachel said._

"_Hmm…you're right." Santana said._

"_I mean, you don't have to back to calling me Berry. I was just making an observation." Rachel hurried on._

_Santana laughed. "You're kind of funny, Rachel. I never noticed that before because you were too busy making me mad by yelling at us."_

_Rachel looked down. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Santana apologized._

"_No. Its not you. I spent the summer trying to fix my OCD about perfection and stuff like that."_

"_Rachel, most of the time, the criticism you give is good. But that fact is overpowered by the fact that you spend 99.9 percent of rehearsal yelling at us or fighting for a solo in every competition. If you just chilled out a bit, the others may appreciate what you say." Santana said._

_Rachel slowly nodded her head. "I think…I think you're right Santana."_

"_When am I not?" Santana smiled._

"_I assume you don't want to hear my answer." Rachel said. The two girls laughed. Santana, who had been standing on the opposite side of the closet, sat down by Rachel._

"_You know, when you aren't being all annoying, you're kind of cool, Rachel." Santana said._

"_And when you aren't constantly insulting me, you are too." Rachel replied._

_Santana looked down towards the girl. Slowly, she leaned closer and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Rachel leaning up with her eyes closed. Next thing she knew, the two were kissing. Santana didn't know who pulled away first, but in her head she was cussing them out._

"_That was…" Santana trailed off._

"_Unexpected." Rachel finished._

_Santana looked away. "But it wasn't awkward." Rachel continued._

"_That it was not." Santana agreed. "I don't know which scares me more. The fact that it wasn't awkward or the fact that I kind of want to do it again." Santana said. "Did I just say that out loud?"_

_Rachel laughed softly. "Yeah, you did. But I don't mind." When Santana turned her head to look at Rachel, Rachel kissed her. This time, Santana pulled away._

"_What about Finn?" she asked._

"_What about him?"_

"_Well, you are cheating on him, Rachel." Santana said._

"_Well before I decide anything about Finn, I need to know what this is leading to." Rachel countered._

_Santana swallowed both to clear her throat and to swallow her pride. "I am not so sure that I want it to end."_

_Rachel smiled. "I feel the same. But I do not want to hurt Finn."_

_Santana nodded. "There is no way that I can ask you to choose. Not after how horrible I have been to you and how good he has been." She got up to move, with Rachel stopping her._

"_Santana, no. I do not want to hurt Finn, but I will if I have to. I know I felt something real there. Something that I never even felt with Finn." Rachel admitted._

"_Really?" Santana asked._

"_Santana, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar." Rachel said._

"_Rachel, I think I'm starting to really like you. And, honestly, it scares me." Santana said._

"_Hey, this scares me too. Up until ten minutes ago, I couldn't stand you." Rachel replied._

_Santana looked around. "Maybe its all the cleaning chemicals."_

_Rachel hit her, causing the other girl to laugh. "Santana! That's not funny. This is serious. I like you. You, supposedly," she said giving the girl a pointed glare earning a sly grin from Santana, "like me as well. What are we going to do about it?"_

_Santana nodded. "OK. Here's what we're going to do. You and I are going to start dating."_

"_You could try asking me." Rachel said, but Santana didn't hear her as she continued._

"_But, you're going to continue dating Finn." _

"_Still waiting to…wait. What?" Rachel asked._

"_Rachel, I'm sorry. I think we should keep us a secret, at least for now. I mean, I really do like you, but you get bullied enough. If people know we're dating, anyone who hates me is going to target you." Santana said._

_Rachel nodded. _

"_And while I would totally fight for you, I can't be around you 24/7. However, that option does not sound so bad right now." Santana continued._

"_That makes sense, Santana. But I'm still waiting to be asked something." Rachel said._

_Santana gave her a blank stare. "What?"_

"_Maybe I don't want to date you. Maybe I just want to make out. But you wouldn't know, because you haven't asked." Rachel smiled._

"_Rachel, will you please be my girlfriend? Please, with a cherry on top?" Santana smiled._

"_Well, if you're going to throw in the cherry plea, I don't think I can say no." Rachel smiled and laughed. "Seriously though, I'd love to Santana." _

_Santana rolled her eyes and laughed as she leaned in for another kiss. However, Rachel saw her roll her eyes and hit her. Santana laughed. "Sorry, baby girl." Rachel kissed her new girlfriend._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Rach?" Santana asked, coming out of her flashback.

"Yeah?" The smaller girl asked.

"Remember the day you and I got together, when we were trapped in that closet?" Santana started.

"Is this a trick question?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…no."

"Of course I do Santana. It was kind of the starting point of this." Rachel gestured toward the two of them. "What about it?"

"Why were you in the closet? I mean, I was in there for detention, but what were you looking for?" Santana asked.

Rachel grinned. "I wasn't looking for anything. I saw you go in there and followed you."

"Wait. What?" Santana asked, stopping in her tracks.

"In fact, I'm the one who locked us in there." Rachel continued.

"OK, so confused here." Santana stated.

"Baby, I'd liked you for awhile before the closet. I wanted to be around you. I had no idea this would be the result. Not that I mind, of course."

"You little sneak. You totally stalked me that day." Santana said.

"Are you mad? Because if I hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. In fact, I'd probably be somewhere with Finn, making out…" Rachel trailed off at Santana's glare.

"That's nothing to even hypothetically speak of." Santana said.

"Sorry." Rachel said. The two continued walking.

"No." Santana suddenly said.

"What?"

"The answer to your question is, no." Santana continued walking as Rachel stopped in her tracks, trying to figure out what Santana was talking about. Just as it clicked, Santana turned around.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked smiling. Rachel grinned and caught up to her girlfriend. "Good thing you aren't mad because you're kind of stuck with me now."

Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel hit her.

"Sorry baby girl." The two girls smiled at each other and continued on to class.

******The flashback in this story was based off of Chapter 16 of the story 'Pieces', by the author purrpickle. Thank you so much for allowing me to use some of your stories as a basis for my story. While I did borrow the idea of the two getting locked in a closet together, my story went in an entirely different direction than I felt Chapter 16 in 'Pieces' was. Please don't think that I am stealing purrpickle's ideas, because that is not the case. I had this conversation in my mind, but I needed a place for it to happen. Them getting locked in a closet just made sense because Santana would not have talked to Rachel without being forced to.*****


	5. Chapter 5

When Santana got home, her phone rang. She knew by the ring tone, Justin Bieber's song _"Kiss and Tell",_ that it was Rachel.

_Baby, i know that your cool with rockin' with me_  
_But i can't have you tellin' everybody_  
_That you got me all twisted with your lips like this so_  
_Tell me, Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss n tell)_  
_Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss n tell)_  
_Tell me are you gonna kiss me_  
_Then tell everybody_  
_That you got me twisting with your lips_  
_Girl are you gonna kiss n tell_

Santana picked up. "Now that people know about us, I should probably change your ring tone, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." Rachel laughed. "Remember when I put that as your ring tone for me?"

_FLASHBACK_

_The day after the two had started dating, Rachel and Santana were at Rachel's house. Rachel was singing **'Defying Gravity'** along with a DVD copy of **'Wicked'** and Santana was on the Internet on her iPhone. _

"_Hey Rach, what do you want your ring tone to be on my phone?" Santana asked._

"_Well, what is it now?" Rachel asked._

_Santana hesitated. "Uh…"_

_Rachel turned around. "Santana?"_

"_I don't remember what it is right now. What do you want it to be changed to?" Santana asked._

"_I want to know what it is before I change it." Rachel picked up her phone and started dialing Santana's number._

"_Rachel, I don't think that's a good id-" Santana was cut off by the sound of screeching cats filling the air. Rachel looked at her in disbelief._

"_Really? That's your ring tone for me?" Rachel asked._

"_Oh yeah. That's what I put." Santana unsuccessfully tried to play dumb._

"_Why?"_

"_Because up until yesterday, that's what I heard whenever you spoke." Santana admitted._

"_OK, we definitely need to change that." Rachel said._

"_Wait. You aren't mad?" Santana asked._

"_Nah. Your ring tone on my phone is the unedited version of **'Forget You.**' Yours is not…completely untrue." Rachel said._

_The two of them laughed. "Seriously though. What song?" Santana asked._

"_Let me go through your songs." Rachel took Santana's phone. "Hmm…**'Hate On Me'.** No. **'The Boy is Mine.'** No. **'I Wanna Sex You Up.'** Definitely not." Santana laughed. "Justin Bieber song. Justin Bieber song. More Justin Bieber songs. Dang Santana. I didn't really take you for the type to like Justin Bieber."_

"_Uh…Brittany put it on there?" Santana said._

"_Santana." Rachel said._

"_Fine. I put them on there. Don't tell anyone that-" Santana started._

"_You're a secret Belieber!" Rachel exclaimed._

"_Rachel! Shut up." Santana said. _

"_Sorry. I won't say anything else about it. Right after this. Santana, I can't believe you like Justin Bieber." Rachel said._

"_Just go through the songs."_

"_Wait a second. Just how against Justin Bieber are you? Because I think I found the perfect song for my ring tone." Rachel said._

"_Its not **'One Time'** is it? Because I don't think I can do that." Santana said._

"_No. Its **'Kiss and Tell.'** Want me to play the chorus?" Rachel asked._

"_I don't need you to. Its perfect." Santana smiled. _

"_Yeah…just like me." Rachel said. Santana started to roll her eyes but Rachel held up her fist. _

"_Don't make me hit you again, Lopez." _

"_Hey! I thought we were calling each other by our first names." Santana said._

"_I've never not called you by your first name. You've always called me Berry." Rachel said._

_Santana scoffed, earning a slap on the arm from Rachel. "Just set up the song, Berr- Rachel." Santana smiled at Rachel's glare as Rachel set up the song._

"_Can we please change my ring tone on your phone?" Santana asked._

"_What song do you want?" Rachel asked. Santana took her phone back and scrolled down to find a song. "I got the perfect song in mind."  
_

"_Oh really? What song….oh my god. No, Santana." Rachel said._

"_What?" Santana asked, grinning slyly._

"_I'm not putting **'I Wanna Sex You Up'** on my phone. Not even as a ring tone." Rachel said._

_Santana grumbled. "Fine." She mumbled under her breath as she looked for a different song. _

"_Or **'I'm A Slave For You.'** Santana, find a decent song, please." Rachel said._

"_I was going to say **'Endless Love.'** But **'I'm A Slave For You'** works too." Santana said._

"_That's a great song. But I sang that with Mr. Schue, remember?" Rachel asked._

"_Oh yeah." Santana winced and shivered uncomfortably. "Never mind. **'Hello?**' What about that one?"  
_

"_Sang it with Jesse." Rachel said._

"_OK, what songs haven't you sang with other people?" Santana asked._

_Rachel checked her play lists on her phone. "I think I found a perfect one."_

"_Who's it by?" Santana asked._

"_Justin Bieber." Rachel said._

"_Rach…."_

"_Hear me out." Rachel said._

"_What's it called?" Santana asked._

"_You're gonna love it. Its called **'Latin** **Girl.'** What do you think?" Rachel asked._

_Santana smiled. "I like it. Set it up."_

"_What about text messages?" Rachel asked._

"_What's your favorite Justin Bieber song?" Santana asked._

"_Its **'U Smile.'** Why?" Rachel replied._

_Santana messed with her phone for a second, then took Rachel's phone and sent herself a text. Suddenly **'U Smile'** filled the air that Rachel's confusion had made silent. Rachel smiled and took her phone back, set something up, then did the same as Santana had done. Her phone notified her that Santana had sent her a text with Justin Bieber's **'Favorite Girl.' **_

"_OK, I may find this cute right now, but don't text or call me at school." Santana laughed._

"_Well, okay. I mean if you want to go eight hours without talking to me or hearing me say stuff like…" Rachel leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear._

"_I'll keep my phone on vibrate." Santana quickly said. Rachel laughed._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah. We probably should change that one. I have the perfect song in mind." Santana said.

"You still can't put _I Wanna Sex You Up_ as my ring tone." Rachel said.

Santana sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about it later."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Santana arrived at her locker, Brittany was already at hers, which was right next to Santana's.

"Hey B. What's up?"

"S, can I ask you a question?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I thought Rachel was your girlfriend." Brittany said.

"Uh…she is. What's your question, B?" Santana was used to being patient with Brittany.

"Then how come you aren't stopping the hockey team from picking on her?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes widened. "What? Where?"

"In the front entrance. Didn't you see them when you came in?" Brittany replied.

"No, I came in through the side entrance by the cafeteria. That's usually where Rachel comes in. Britt, call Puck and Finn and tell them to come to the front entrance immediately. Please don't forget." Santana said before sprinting to the front entrance, completely ignoring the yells of the people she pushed out of the way and the yells from Ms. Pillsbury, requesting her to slow down to a brisk walk. _Uh, no thanks crazy lady._ She thought. As she approached the entrance she saw a big circle of jocks.

"Hey!" she yelled. The jocks, including Karofsky, turned around.

"What do you want Lopez?"

"Why are you messing with Berry?" she demanded, stepping between the circle that had formed around Rachel, enclosing her between them and the wall. Santana stood protectively in front of Rachel, who was holding back tears. Santana glanced at Rachel, feeling her anger rising and her heart breaking. Rachel was covered in various colors of food coloring and ice, which could only mean one thing. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the empty cups in their hands.

"Oh, did you want in? I think we have one more slushie left." Azimio said.

"No, I don't want in. I want you to leave her alone. Why are you even bothering her anyway?" Santana yelled.

"We have solid proof that she has been messing around with a Cheerio. We don't appreciate her taken them away from us." Karofsky said.

Santana's eyes widened. "Okay, first of all, no sober Cheerio would ever be with any of you. And second of all, that's no reason to slushie her!"

"Why do you care? You can't stand her." Karofsky said.

"That's not true. And by the way, that Cheerio? Yeah, that was me. What are you going to do about it?" Santana said.

"San, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, its okay." Santana said.

"_San? Rach?_ What is going on here?" Azimio asked.

"I'm dating Rachel Berry. And I want everyone to know! I'M DATING RACHEL BERRY!" Santana yelled.

"Santana." Rachel said.

Santana turned around. "Rachel. It's okay. This is all going to be okay, I promise." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"You're right, _San_. It is all going to be okay. Right after this." Karofsky grabbed the extra slushie and threw it in Santana's face. She screamed at the cold.

"San!" Rachel exclaimed.

"HEY!" the group heard Finn's voice. Puck and Finn quickly made their way to the circle.

"Britt, take the two of them to the bathroom and help them clean up. We're going to take care of these guys." Puck said. Brittany, Santana, and Rachel walked to the bathroom.

"Brittany, I could have used you _before_ the slushie." Santana said.

"Sorry. I couldn't remember how to open my phone." The other two girls rolled their eyes.

"Its okay, Britt. We know you tried. _Don't we_, Santana?" Rachel said.

"Its okay, B." Santana said.

"I'm going to go find Artie, if you guys are ok." Brittany said.

"Go ahead, B." Santana said. When Brittany was gone, she turned to Rachel. She wiped some of the ice of Rachel's head.

"You do realize what just happened, right?" Rachel said.

"Yea. I do. And I'm okay with it. I'm tired of hiding, Rach. And now we don't have to." Santana said.

Rachel started tearing up.

"Rach, are you crying? Did I mess up?"

"No. I'm just so happy to hear you say that. But I'm mostly crying because I have food dye in my eye."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Santana started helping Rachel clean up. After getting the dye out of Rachel's eye, Santana turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "I'm serious Rachel. Its going to be okay." Rachel started to hug back when they heard yelling. Suddenly, the door banged open and the two jumped at the sound. Santana heard Rachel gasp when she saw who entered.

"Karofsky! What are you doing in here?" Santana exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Karofsky. I said, what are you doing in here?" Santana said. She was getting uneasy at the look in Karofsky's eye. She began walking backwards, gently pushing Rachel back with her. At the same time, Rachel was also walking backwards, gently pulling Santana with her.

"It's going to be okay, San." Rachel whispered.

"No, I don't think so, _Rach_." Karofsky said.

"Don't talk to her." Santana said.

"Someone a little protective?" Karofsky said.

"Watch it, Karofsky." Santana said.

"I don't think so, Satan." Karofsky laughed.

The three heard yelling outside the door. It sounded to Santana like Puck and Finn.

"Where did he go?" they heard Puck ask.

"Maybe he went in the girls bathroom. That's where the girls are!" Finn said.

Karofsky pushed Santana and Rachel into the big stall and closed the door. "Lock the door or I'll hurt both of you."

"You touch Rachel and _I'll_ hurt _you_." Santana countered.

"Just lock the door!"

"San, please just do what he says." Rachel pleaded, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Santana instantly relaxed under her touch. "If you want me to, Rach."

"Please baby." Rachel said. Santana locked the door. She and Rachel backed up into the farthest corner. Santana remained in front of Rachel, who took one of Santana's hands. She put the other one in her Cheerios jacket. She felt her phone. She pulled it out and turned her head. "Rach." She whispered. She started writing a text message to Puck.

Puck- In the bathroom. Locked in a stall with Rachel. KAROFSKY HOLDING US HOSTAGE. HELP. – Santana

She soon had a response.

S- Be there in five seconds – Puck

_How can Puck possibly be her in-_ Santana's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again.

"Karofsky get away from them!" Finn yelled.

"Hudson, how are you_ not _mad that Santana stole your girlfriend?" Karofsky asked.

"Because I'm happy for them. But you aren't on my nice list!" Finn replied.

"Karofsky, if you don't get out of here, I will beat the crap out of you." Puck threatened.

"Hey! HEY! What is going on in here? Why are you three guys in the girl's bathroom?" Mr. Schue's voice filled the air. He entered the bathroom with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel? Is that you?" the teacher yelled.

"Mr. Schue!" Santana yelled.

"Santana? Are you guys in the stall? Together?" the teacher asked.

"Its not what you think, Mr. Schue. If you get us out of here, I can tell you everything." Santana said.

"Karofsky is holding the girls hostage, Mr. Schue." Puck said.

"David, go to the principal's office. Ms. Pillsbury will take you. You four go to mine."

When they got to Mr. Schue's office, Santana was the first one to speak.

"Mr. Schue, this morning when I got to school, Karofsky, Azimio, and the hockey team were surrounding Rachel. They had all slushied her. I got in the middle and tried to stop them, but they slushied me, as well. Puck and Finn tried to break it up and Brittany took Rachel and I to the bathroom to get cleaned up. We were cleaning up and Karofsky came busting in. He threatened Rachel and I and then pushed us into the stall. He threatened us again if we didn't lock the door. I texted Puck and he came in and tried to help. Then you came in."

"Santana, I'm so glad you told me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Mr. Schue said.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Santana went to Rachel's house, after telling her parents that she didn't feel up to going to dinner and to see the new local museum with them as she had planned. The two went up to Rachel's after saying hello to Rachel's fathers. Santana was the first to speak.

"Rachel, are you okay? You haven't really spoken since the whole bathroom scene." Santana said.

"I'm fine. Really. I just, I keep thinking about what could have happened. You know, if Puck and Finn hadn't come in to the bathroom when they did." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, you know I would never have let anything happen to you." Santana assured Rachel.

"I know, but what if you had gotten hurt trying to protect me?"

"Then I know that I would have had you to help me get better." Santana said.

"If he had touched you, I would have tried to protect you too." Rachel said.

"While that's extremely sweet…" Santana trailed off.

"Yeah, I know you're stronger than me. But you know how in Biology we learned that when a child is in danger, its like the parents get like super strength?" Rachel said.

"So I'm like your child?" Santana smirked.

"No. But it can be like anybody someone loves." Rachel said, chuckling.

"I know. I'm just messing with you, Rach." Santana said, hugging Rachel. They heard the house phone ring, but didn't pay attention to it since Rachel's dads were home. Rachel leaned up and started to kiss Santana. The girl began to kiss back, when there was a knock on Rachel's door.

"Girls? Rachel, Santana, can you two please come down here?" Leroy, Rachel's dad said.

"In a minute." Rachel replied, not letting go of Santana.

"Rachel, now please." Her dad insisted.

Rachel and Santana exchanged a worried look at the strained voice. "O…okay, Dad. We'll be right down."

The two girls went down and saw Rachel's dads sitting on one of the two couches in the living room. Leroy motioned for the girls to sit on the other couch.

"Santana, we just got an interesting phone call." Leroy began.

"Wha…I….Mr. B, I didn't do anything wrong." Santana said.

"No, we know you didn't, sweetie." Hiram, Rachel's father said.

"Then what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Santana, your parents…" Leroy began, trailing off.

"My parents what?" Santana asked, praying what she was thinking wasn't true.

"Your parents were at the new museum. They happened to be looking at an expensive piece of artwork when some robbers came to steal that piece. They tried to hurt your mother to get to the artwork and your father tried to protect her. They…they shot both of your parents, Santana." Hiram continued.

All the color drained out of Santana's face. Rachel had never seen Santana look that way.

"Are they okay? They have to be okay. We have to get to the hospital." Santana rambled.

"Santana, they didn't…they didn't make it." Leroy said.

"No." Santana whispered.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry." Hiram said.

Santana just shook her head. Rachel tried to grab her hand, but Santana pulled away. She stood up and walked out of the Berry house. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept walking down the street. She heard her name being called, but didn't turn around. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Santana." Rachel said.

Santana turned around, still not saying anything. If she said anything, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop crying.

"Sweetie, com here." Rachel said, pulling the taller girl into a hug. That gesture made Santana start crying. "Sweetie, I know its going to take a long time, but its going to be okay." 

"No it won't Rachel. You don't get it." Santana said.

"Explain it to me, then." Rachel said.

"Without my parents, I have no one. Both of them were only children, so I have no cousins. I'm an only child, so I have no siblings. And both of my parents' parents are dead. I'm all alone and I'm only 16." Santana cried.

"San, you have me. I promise. I will help you get through this." Rachel said.

"Promise that you won't leave me, Rachel. I can't handle that. If you leave me, then I really do have no one." Santana said.

"I promise you. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't even know where I'm going to live now. I can't live in that house and I can't afford an apartment." Santana said.

"You can live with me. My dads told me to tell you that after you left the house." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "Thank you."

"For letting you live with me?" Rachel asked.

"For loving me." Santana said.

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. Its not like it's a chore or anything. But you're welcome." Rachel said.

"What am I gonna do, Rachel?" Santana said, her mind all over the place.

"_We're_ going to go back to the house and figure it out. We are in this together. There's no _I_. There's no me without you and there's no you without me. I promise I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "I love you Rach." 

"I love you too San. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry won't make them come back. But thank you." Santana said.

The two girls walked back to the Berry house, both of their lives forever changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, with the help of the three Berrys, Santana planned her parents' funeral. She was going to speak at it. At first, she wasn't sure if she would be able to, but she knew it was what they would want. After the funeral, Rachel's fathers finally convinced her that it would never be a good time to go to her house and sort through everything and move all of her possessions to their house, so she might as well do it soon. Rachel and her fathers helped her move her stuff to the Berry household, but only Rachel remained to help Santana sort through her parents' stuff. Or so was the plan.

"Rachel. I can't…I can't do this. I can't just sort through this stuff as if my parents were never in my life." Santana said after boxing up everything else.

"Baby, it has to be done. And I think your parents would prefer that you did it, rather than the Bank or random people." Rachel said

"What kinds of people go sorting through random people's homes?" Santana said.

"Didn't you steal the lights on our Glee Club Christmas tree from your next door neighbor when she passed away?" Rachel asked.

"Oh…." Santana said. "Why don't you do it? It's the next best thing." Santana continued, before walking out of the house and getting in her car. The two had drove separate cars to make it easier to transport everything. Rachel followed shortly after.

Later that night, after dinner (which Santana had skipped. In fact, Rachel had not seen Santana since she left the Lopez house earlier that day.), Rachel went up to Santana's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." a muffled voice said.

"San? You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Santana tried to smile up at her girlfriend, but Rachel noticed the tear-stained face and blood-shot eyes.

"No you're not. Santana, talk to me. I want to help you." Rachel said.

"Can you make my parents come back?" Santana asked.

Rachel remained silent. "Exactly. You can't. if you can't do that, then you can't do anything for me." Santana said.

"San…" Rachel walked over and attempted to hold Santana, but the taller girl pushed her away. "Santana."

"Rachel, get away. You're the reason my parents are dead!" 

"Wait, what?"

"If I hadn't gone to your house instead, I would have been with them. I was going to convince them not to go to that stupid museum and just go straight to dinner. But no! I was with _you_ instead! If it weren't for you I'd be at home with my parents alive right now! I…I hate you, Rachel!" Santana exclaimed. Those last three words tasted bitter in her mouth after not having said them in such a long time.

"Santana, you and both know that you don't believe that." Rachel quietly said.

"I…I'm sorry, Rach. I don't even know why you're with me. All I've done over the past week is whine and cry." Santana protested.

"San, your parents just died." Rachel said.

"You think I need you to remind me? I'm not stupid!" Santana exclaimed.

"I never said you were."

"You're treating me like I am. If you want to be in a relationship with an idiot, then go back to Finn! Maybe we'd all be better off. You'd get to be the smarter person in your relationship and I get to back to being alone. Everyone's happy." Santana said.

"Is that what you want?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Rachel nodded. "Okay then. If that's what you want then its…_we're_ over."

"Great." Santana said, bitterly.

Rachel, while trying to hold back tears, walked to the door. "San…tana? Can I say one last thing?" She began.

"What?" Santana said.

"You may hate me, but I still love you. And even if we are breaking up, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you would like to."

Santana nodded. "Thanks, Rach…Berry."

Hearing Santana call her by her last name almost caused the tears to fall from Rachel's eyes. Somehow she managed to make it to her room without crying. As soon as her door closed and she had changed into her pajamas, a green tank top and matching pants, she went to her bed and cried into her pillow.

Unknown to Rachel, Santana was doing the exact same thing in the room down the hall. Rachel's dads had gone to see a movie, trying to give the girls some alone time. Santana had changed into her pajamas, a blue tank top and matching pants (she and Rachel had gone shopping together at Target), and laid down on the bed and cried. She felt terrible for what she said. She didn't believe any of it, but she had to revert back to her old ways to get Rachel to break up with her. She wanted to give the other girl an out. Rachel deserved so much more than her and she didn't want to hold her back. It had only been five minutes and she already missed her diva. _Rachel Berry just broke up with me. The best thing that has ever happened to me broke up with me. I'm Santana Lopez. How did I let that happen?_ she thought. Well, she knew what she could do now, since she knew she couldn't take back the past.

Rachel was lying in her bed, thinking she had cried out all of her tears, when a new batch came out of her eyes. She already missed her Latina. She heard a knock on her door, but ignored it, thinking her dads were home early and wondering what happened. Another knock. Then another.

"Go away Dad, Daddy." Rachel said.

Santana stood outside Rachel's door.

"Go away Dad, Daddy." She heard from the other side of the door. _She didn't say "Go away, Santana." So that can't mean that the "Go away." applies to me, can it? Forget it, who am I kidding? I'd go in even if she did say "Go away, Santana."_ The girl proceeded to open the door slowly.

Rachel noticed the light from the hallway coming into her room. Annoyed, she sat up. "I though I…" she trailed off, noticing who was in her room. "What are you doing in here?"

Santana shrugged, although she knew exactly what she was doing in there. She was there to get her baby back.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel asked.

Again a shrugged shoulder was the response Rachel received. "If you aren't going to give me a verbal answer, then can you please leave?"

"You." Santana said.

"What?"

"You asked me what I want. I want you."

"Then you shouldn't have broken up with me." Rachel said.

"Technically, you broke up with me." Santana replied. She walked forward and sat down next to the diva on the bed. "Nice pajamas." She said, attempting to lighten the mood. Rachel looked down, then looked at Santana, noticing for the first time Santana's eyes were even more red than they had been five minutes ago.

"Santana."

"Rachel."

"You came to me, remember?" Rachel said.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I totally deserved to have you break up with me. I can totally understand if you don't want to take me back. But if that's how it happens, then I want you to hear this. I don't blame you for my parents' deaths. I don't think you're overbearing or try to be smarter than me, and, most importantly, while I do think you're too good for me, I _don't_ want you to go back to Finn, because I'd rather have you myself. But if that's who you choose, then I'll support you even though I won't let you go without a fight." Santana said.

Rachel looked at Santana. "San…"

"Rachel, please. Just give me another chance. I'm sorry." Santana was pleading now.

Rachel remained silent. Trying to lighten the mood again, Santana said. "If you'd told me at the beginning of the year you and I would be dating, I'd have thought you were even more crazy than I thought you were. If you told me _you_ would be the one to break up with me, I'd have slapped you. If you told me that I would be begging for you to take me back, I'd have had you committed. But now we are here and all I'm doing is praying that you actually do take me back."

Rachel nodded. "And if I told you that I would take you back?"

Santana took a moment to process this. "I'd kiss you."

Rachel smiled. "Then come here."

Santana grinned. "Really?" 

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No. Never." Santana leaned over and kiss Rachel. The shorter girl deepened the kiss and pulled the taller girl on top of her as she layed down.

"I love you Santana. Please don't ever blame me for something like that again. And especially don't tell me to go back to Finn." Rachel said.

"I love you too Baby girl. I promise I won't. You are my life and I won't do anything to lose you." Santana said.

"Would you really fight to get me back?"

"If I had too. You're my world Rachel. I don't know what I'd do without you." Santana said.

"Makeout with Brittany."

"Want me too?" Santana smirked.

"You do and your dead


	10. Chapter 10

After Rachel said that, Santana pulled away. "San…I am so sorry. That was a bad joke. I am so sorry."

"Rachel, it is okay. It is going to take awhile for me to be able to hear the word 'dead' without that reaction, but it is okay. I am not mad." Santana said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "I am sure." Santana leaned down to kiss her again. "Rachel, like I said, you are my world and my life. I love you. It is really hard to be mad at you."

"You did not used to think that. Do you know what that means?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"You, Santana Lopez, are totally _whipped_."

Santana mock-gasped. "Take it back."

Rachel shook her head.

"Take. It. _Back_."

"No. It is the truth."

Santana smiled. "You know what? It is. And I do not even care."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just…I never thought I would ever hear_ that_ come out of your mouth." Rachel said.

"Yeah…tell anyone and I will deny it, but I love you Rach."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You will deny that you love me?"

"What? No…wait a second." Santana stammered.

"I am just messing with you, _Satan_." Rachel laughed.

"That is not funny, _dwarf_." Santana threw back.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"I believe it was dwarf." Santana said.

"Wow…outside of Glee Club before we were out, you have not made fun of my height in forever. I mean, you even stopped play-joking about it." Rachel said.

"Hmmm….I thought something was strange." Santana said.

"Santana!"

"Relax! I am just kidding. I love your height. When I am standing next to Finn during dance routines, and I am feeling short, when you come around it makes me feel better." Santana smiled.

Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am glad that my height makes you feel good about yourself."

"That is not the only reason it makes me happy when you come near." Santana said.

"Too late to try to get yourself out of that one." Rachel said.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Santana took that moment to simply look at the girl she was with.

"What?" Rachel said after about two minutes of Santana staring at her.

"Nothing…just how did I get so lucky to get you?" Santana asked.

"My amazing skills to lock a janitor's closet." Rachel said.

Santana laughed. "Thank you."

Rachel was confused. "For…loving you?" thinking it was like last time.

Santana shook her head. "No…well yes, but that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, thank you for stalking me that day." Santana smiled.

"Santana, I was not _stalking _you. I happened to be walking by – do not give me that look, Santana, it was coincidental – I happened to be walking by when I saw you go into the closet, and I and I took advantage of that opportunity. I did not even know you had detention. That is not stalking." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you are in my English class, the class I got detention in. I got detention for making fun of you in class." Santana laughed.

"Okay, so maybe it was not a coincidence, but that is still not stalking." Rachel said.

"Whatever." Santana said. "Stalker." She mumbled under her breath

"Now that you have reminded me of why you were in detention in the first place, I am wondering why on Earth I even followed you there." Rachel said.

"You love me and you would not have me any other way." Santana said.

"Yea, I do love you just the way you are. Whipped." She added the last part under her breath.

"Girl, keep saying it and it will not be true." Santana fake threatened.

"You could never leave me. You already said you do know know what you would do with out me." Rachel smiled.

"True, but then you gave me an excellent idea."

"You are not going anywhere near Brittany ever again." Rachel said.

"Relax, babe. You have nothing to worry about. I am totally yours." Santana assured her girlfriend.

"You better be, or we will have a serious problem. Although I guess if you went back to Brittany, Quinn would be fun to pursue." Rachel said.

"You are to never sit near Q again." Santana said.

"Calm down, Santana. I am just kidding. I do not want Quinn. I only want you." Rachel said.

"That is what I thought you said." Santana smiled.

The shorter girl pulled the Latina down into another kiss.

"I love you." the two girls whispered at the same time.

"Santana?" Rachel said after a few minutes.

"Yea babe?"

"Am I your first love?" Rachel tentatively asked.

"You know…I think you are. I mean, I told Britt I loved her, but it never felt like this. And I do love Brittany. As a sister." She quickly added at her girlfriend's glare. "But I definitely do not feel _that_ way about you. So…yeah. You are my first love." Santana said.

Rachel smiled.

"You sounded kind of scared when you asked that." Santana commented.

"I was. I was afraid to hear the answer." Rachel said.

"What? Did you think I was going to tell you that you were my fiftieth love?" Santana teased.

"Well…" Rachel said.

"Rach!"

"I am kidding, San. But you do not know how happy it makes me to know that I am your first love." Rachel said.

"Am I _your_ first love?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

"Santana…" Rachel trailed off.

"Rachel, it is fine. I know that Finn meant a lot to you." Santana said, earning a smile (which, in her opinion, was the best part of Rachel's face), from Rachel. That prompted her to continue. "Which is why whenever I think of that, it makes me feel a million times better to know that you chose me over him." Santana smiled.

Rachel hit Santana, knowing that is what the taller girl expected. "Yes, I did. and I am very proud of you. Since we told him, you have not rubbed that in his face."

"He was cool about us. It is the least I could do. Especially after what he did for us with Karofsky." Santana said.

"Thank you for trying to protect me then, by the way."

"Of course. He was not going to get near you. But I do not want to talk about him." Santana said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked, suspecting the answer.

"I would rather not talk at all." Santana said.

"I figured as much." Rachel said, smiling into the kiss that the Latina not-so-much surprised her with.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana woke up the next morning with her arms around Rachel. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would perfectly okay spending a night simply cuddling. Yet here she was, doing that very thing. She looked down at Rachel. That girl had forever changed her, and for the better.

"God, I love you," she whispered, hoping not to wake up the sleeping girl. She wanted to be able to watch Rachel sleep for a while. Rachel stirred. Santana held her breath, only to let it out when she realized the girl was not waking up. She smiled to herself. Yea. Santana may have been whipped, but she was completely okay with it. As long as she was with Rachel, she was going to be all right.

After about fifteen minutes, Santana noticed Rachel beginning to wake up. As the girl opened her eyes, Santana smiled.

"Hi." She whispered.

Rachel smiled. "Hi. How long have you been watching me?"

"Fifteen minutes. I was trying to put off waking you up until I absolutely had to. But I was about to. We have to get ready for school." Santana said.

Rachel groaned. "Do we have to go?"

"Today is the day Mr. Schue announces the set list for Sectionals. I am sure you want to find out what songs you will be singing."

Rachel nodded. "Are you going to be okay with me singing a duet with Finn?"

Santana nodded. "I know that I am the one you love. I guess I am okay with sharing you for two minutes."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Because it would not have made a difference anyhow." She joked.

Santana pretended to be hurt. "That is just rude."

"Whatever. We need to get ready." Rachel grinned and got out of the bed. "Keep acting like a baby and I will wear what you like to call, a 'pre-Santana' outfit."

"That is not even funny. I thought I told you to burn those." Santana said.

"And when you did I said that if I were to get rid of those clothes, they would go to a charity or something." Rachel said.

"No person in need would want those clothes. The charity would be fulfilled when they were a pile of ash." Santana replied.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Just go get dressed, Cheerio."

"Yes ma'am." Santana saluted. She proceeded to put on her red Cheerios uniform, straightened her hair (Rachel could never figure out why Santana felt the need to take the time to straighten her hair when she was only going to put in a ponytail, due to Cheerios rules), put her hair up, then applied her makeup, before brushing her teeth. She had just finished putting on her lip-gloss and putting in her earrings when she saw her favorite ring. It was a gift from Rachel and it had her name carved into it. She grabbed it and put it on her right ring finger. Rachel had her own certain (crazy, according to Santana) morning routine (which she had not done today, Santana noticed), but this was hers. Uniform, hair, makeup, teeth, earrings, and ring. She walked out of her bedroom, noticed Rachel had already gone downstairs, and followed.

"Rachel?" Santana called out.

"Yea?" was the response she received. She could not tell which room it came from.

"Where are you?"

"What? You cannot even go five minutes without being around me?" Rachel teased, coming in from the kitchen.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "No, I was just wondering if you needed help reaching the taller shelves."

The two girls held defiant glares for a moment, until Santana broke the hold with a grin.

"Haha. Very funny." Rachel said.

"I know." Santana replied. Rachel was still glaring at her, so Santana took that opportunity to kiss her girlfriend. "Morning." She whispered.

"Good morning to you too. But we already said good morning." Rachel said, fighting the urge to smile.

"Yes, but I never got the opportunity to kiss you."

"You could have done that while you were staring at me when I was sleeping." Rachel said.

"I believe it is called admiring the beauty in front of me." Santana said.

That caused Rachel to give in. She had to smile. "I could not fight it anymore." She said when Santana smirked.

"We need to get going. Are you ready?" Santana asked, grabbing her backpack and her Cheerios bag from the hallway. When she walked to the front door, she noticed that both of Rachel's dads had already left. The two got into Santana's car and drove to school.

When they got to school, they went to first period, which was Glee Club; Santana sat down next to Rachel in the front row. Brittany soon came in and sat next to Santana, and Artie rolled in and stopped in the spot next to Brittany soon after that.

"All right guys. Its that time of year again!" Mr. Schue said, walking in. Everyone cheered.

"Mr. Schue, I have typed up a list of songs that I think would be appropriate for me to sing at Sectionals." Rachel said. Everyone, including Santana, looked at her. She could not possibly be serious. "What?" she asked.

"Rach, seriously?" Finn asked.

"What?" she asked again.

"Santana please talk to her." Mercedes said.

"Talk to me about _what_?" Rachel asked, clearly frustrated.

"Sweetie, don't you think that that is a bit _much_?" Santana asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Santana, I am only trying to help the club." Rachel said.

"You are trying to make this the Rachel Berry Show." Quinn said.

"Santana, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, no. I'm not. Q, please let me handle this okay?" Santana looked at the blonde, who nodded. "But Rachel, baby, she has a point. You automatically assumed that you would be getting a solo. What about the rest of us?"

"Why do you not want me to be able to perform?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, listen to yourself. Besides, no one said you were not going to perform. We just do not like that you assumed it would be all about you and Finn with the rest of us in the background." Santana said.

"Guys, if I could interrupt." Mr. Schue said.

Santana nodded, thankful for the distraction.

"Rachel, you actually will _not _be getting a solo for this competition. Sam and Quinn, our duets competition winners, will be performing our ballad, and I was thinking that Santana would perform the solo." Mr. Schue said.

Santana beamed, only to have her mood dimmed when she looked at Rachel. "Sam, Quinn, _and_ Santana? You want them to perform at Sectionals instead of me? Mr. Schuester, are you trying to _throw_ Sectionals?"

"Really, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "Santana, I know you asked me to let you handle it, but come on. I mean she just insulted _you_."

"I know Q." was all Santana said.

"San, that's not what I meant."

The bell rang. Everyone got up. "Santana, please do not be mad at me." Rachel said, trying to reach out to Santana, who pulled away.

"Rachel, right now I just need to cool off. If I do not, then I will say something that I really regret." Santana said, before walking out of the choir room.

"San." Rachel said.

Later that day, during Study Hall, Rachel looked all over for Santana. During lunch, the Cheerio had chosen to sit at the popular table, completely ignoring Rachel when she walked by her table. While this was normal, as they had been hiding their relationship for sometime, what was _abnormal_ was that Santana did not even cast a look in her direction. Rachel could tell that Santana was using all of her will power to not look at Rachel. Throughout the day, Rachel had tried to text Santana. She knew that her Latina was receiving these messages, because she saw Santana check her phone in English after Rachel had sent one. She eventually located the girl in question in the library.

"Hi." She whispered when she reached the table Santana was seated at. Santana looked up, but said nothing.

"San, I am sorry. I did not mean it the way that it came out. I was just upset." Rachel said.

"Berry, you practically said…well actually you did not practically say it, you flat out said that my singing at Sectionals would cause us to lose. How do you think that made me feel?" Santana said, feeling bad when she saw Rachel wince at hearing her last name come out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Santana, I am so sorry. I know that it came out wrong. I thought about what you guys were saying and you were all right. I was acting selfish. You deserve to be singing. You have an amazing voice. And the song you are going to sing is perfect for you." Rachel said.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, we do not even know what songs we are singing. We never got the chance to talk about that."

"Right…well whatever song we choose will sound amazing when you sing it." Rachel said.

Santana sighed. "Come here, Rach." She said, opening her arms and standing up. Rachel willingly went into the hug. "Do you want to know what I hate about you?"

"Do I really want to hear this?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, then. What do you really hate about me?" She tentatively asked.

"That even when I desperately want to, you make it impossible to stay mad at you." Santana said.

"I really am sorry, Santana." Rachel said.

"I know you are. And you do need to apologize to Sam and Quinn too." Santana said.

"That was my next task. You were more important though." Rachel said.

"That's reassuring. By the way, party at Puckerman's tonight. Be my date?" Santana asked.

"There is no way that I would be anyone else's." Rachel smiled. "So are we good Santana?"

"Yeah, Rach. We're good." Santana smiled. "I love you baby girl Even when you irritate me beyond belief, I do love you."

"Um, thank you? I think." Rachel said.

Santana laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face, earning the smile that she loved so much.

"I love you too, San." Rachel said, smiling as the Latina kissed her. "Do you know what I hate about you?"

"What do you hate about me? And notice how I was not afraid to ask." Santana smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, I hate whenever you get mad at me. It makes me sad to know that I have hurt you." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you do not have to suck up to me. I already forgave you."

"Santana."

"Sorry, baby girl."

"Know what I love about you?"

"What, Rach?" Santana asked.

"That you call me out on my crap." Rachel said.

"Someone has to. Know what I love about you?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"Everything." Santana replied.

Rachel smiled. "Awww…San. That is so sweet."

"I know." Santana smirked, before kissing her girlfriend again. If it weren't for the fact that they were in the library, it would have lasted longer than it did.

"You are the one for me, Rachel. You know that?" Santana asked.

"Santana, you have never said that to me before. You have told me that you love me, but you have never said that I am the one for you. I like it." Rachel smiled. "You are the one for me, too. There is no one else. Not Finn. Not Puck. Certainly not Jesse. There is only you."

"There could never be anyone else for me, even if you have turned me soft." Santana said.

"I have not turned you soft. I simply brought your sweet side to the surface. It was always there." Rachel replied, laughing. "Who would have thought that I, Rachel Berry, would have landed the ex-head cheerleader?"

"No one, babe." Santana laughed Rachel hit her. "Hey, you asked the question, I just answered."


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Rachel and Santana were getting ready for the party in their respective rooms. Santana reapplied her makeup and jewelry, straightened her hair, leaving it down, and put on her favorite pair of jeans, her favorite black and neon blue shirt, and her favorite black and neon blue tennis shoes. She grabbed her favorite leather jacket and put it on. Looking in the mirror, the only thought in her head at the moment was, _I look insanely good_. She did not even care how conceited it sounded.

Down the hall, Rachel had just finished straightening her hair (pulling what she liked to call a "Santana," by putting her hair up into a ponytail after straightening it), putting on her jewelry and doing her makeup and was putting on her favorite jeans and black and red shirt. She then grabbed her favorite pair of black and red tennis shoes that Santana had bought her. She looked in the mirror. Before she could even form a thought her door opened and she turned around, smiling when she saw her girlfriend enter the room.

"Are you ready to go yet, beautiful?" Santana asked. She came to a dead stop when she saw Rachel, her mouth completely agape.

"What?" Rachel asked, suddenly feeling extremely insecure. "Do I look fat or something?"

"No. Not a chance. You could never look fat, Rachel. You could never _be _fat. You look…" Santana trailed off as she walked across the room towards Rachel.

"_What_?" Rachel asked, turning towards her full-length mirror. Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You look absolutely amazing. You are so incredibly beautiful, Rachel. You look perfect. You _are_ perfect, Rach. Seriously. In every single way." Santana said, kissing Rachel's neck.

"Suck up." Rachel smiled.

"What? I can't think of any part of you that is not perfect. How can you not what I see every single time I look at you?" Santana asked.

"I do see it. I see it whenever I look at you. How can _you_ not see what _I _see?" Rachel asked.

"Because you love me. Of course you are going to think I look hot all the time. But what _you_ see is not what _Coach Sylvester_ sees. And she decides the pyramid order. I'm trying to _leave _the bottom of they pyramid, you know."

"Santana, you cannot seriously take what that woman says to heart. She is crazy. She spent all of sophomore year trying to destroy Glee Club. She even tried to arrange for us to lose Sectionals." Rachel said.

"I know but…she is a good cheerleading coach, even if her methods are insane. You have to be good to have won six straight national championships."

Rachel gave up. "Hey, can you help me put this on?" she handed Santana a necklace. Santana looked at it. It was a gold star with an engraving on the back. She smiled.

"I remember when I gave this to you." Santana said.

"So do I." Rachel smiled. "It was at the homecoming dance."

"Yeah. That was fun. We got to sort of hang around each other, because the Glee Club hug out together the entire night." Santana said

"Yeah. And you managed to pull me aside at least seven times." Rachel laughed.

"Get your facts right, Berry. It was twelve. Not counting when we snuck off before the game, five times during the first half, before the half-time show, after the half-time show, six times during the second half, and after the game the night before." Santana said.

"Twelve times? Really, Santana? Twelve times. Well, actually, it was more like twenty-two." Rachel said, knowing exactly how many times it had been.

"Hey, it was a long game and a four hour dance. I needed me some Rachel Berry time and Finn was hogging you at the dance." Santana said.

"How weird, my date wanting to spend time with me." Rachel teased. "So you needed some, as you said, 'Rachel Berry time.' You needed it three times an hour? And we wonder how Finn caught on to us."

"Okay, so it was not my brightest idea, but you cannot seriously be complaining." Santana said.

"I never said that." Rachel said. "I needed some 'Santana' time too."

"That is what I thought." Santana smiled.

"But _you_ were the one who pulled _me_ away." Rachel continued.

"Girl, you know that if I had not, you would have." Santana countered.

"Maybe so. But you did and I did not. So there." Rachel said.

"So there? What are you, five?" Santana teased.

"You are totally ruining the moment, Santana."

"Sorry, Rach. But seriously, so there? Who even says that anymore?"

"Can we get back to our sweet moment?"

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was the homecoming dance. The homecoming game had come and gone like every year, except that this year the team actually won the homecoming game. Not that Rachel had watched a lot of the game. She spent most of the game watching Santana cheering on the sidelines. Santana would occasionally, well more than occasionally, look over at Rachel. Rachel could not be positive, but she was pretty sure that whenever Santana was looking at her, Santana's smile was even bigger than it normally was. Rachel knew that hers was. She was telling Rachel with her eyes that she was really cheering at her, not everyone else in the stands. The two had been dating for about a week and a half. Earlier that day, Santana had been at Rachel's house. She had been extremely excited that she could actually look at Rachel in public and be allowed to smile without the two of them risking getting caught, even if it was only for one night. Occasionally, Rachel would have to cheer for Finn, since technically she was still dating him, but for the most part her eyes never left Santana. Whenever Santana saw her girlfriend cheer for Finn, her smile faltered a bit, even though she knew it was an act. Anyway, the dance would actually be a chance to be celebrating something, and not just a chance to get drunk and hook up. Rachel had gone with Finn, which seemed to upset Santana, even though she knew that that was how it was going to be. The entire Glee Club went to dinner together. The couples there were Mercedes and Kurt (as friends), Sam and Santana (as friends), Puck and Quinn, Tina and Mike, Brittany and Artie, and, much to Santana's dismay, Rachel and Finn. As Santana reached in her purse to pay for dinner, although Sam stopped her when he saw what she was doing, she saw the box that she had put in there before she had left her house that night. She smiled to herself and thought of ways to get her diva alone at the dance. When they all got to the dance, Santana gave Finn a reasonable amount of time with Rachel. Okay so she gave him all of fifteen minutes before she told him some lie to get him away from her. She waited until Finn was gone then leaned into Rachel._

"You know, Rachel, they say red is the sexiest color." Santana said, eyeing Rachel's red dress. "And I am definitely agreeing with that statement right now."

_Rachel shivered at Santana's breath on her neck. "San, not out here." She said, fighting the smile that was threatening to emerge on her face._

"_I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you though, Rach. I want some alone time." Santana grinned._

Rachel looked around and nodded. Santana smiled and walked with Rachel to the hallway. The pair went to a deserted corner. When they were sure they were alone, Santana said, "I wish we could just leave right now."

"_San, the dance just started. I think that would be just a little bit suspicious." Rachel said._

"_Crap. This sucks that we cannot even spend homecoming together." Santana said._

"_I know, Sweetie." Rachel pulled Santana into a hug, which the taller girl willingly fell into. "Baby what is wrong?" Rachel asked._

"_I want to spend time with you outside of our houses. I hate that we cannot." Santana said._

"_How about you and I take a trip to one of the towns close to Lima? We can get away, have an actual date, at an actual restaurant." Rachel said._

_Santana looked hopeful. "Can we find a Breadstix?" _

"_If that is what you want, then yes. We can find a Breadstix. But please, do not bring a wheelbarrow." Rachel said, causing Santana to laugh as both remembered their first date. They were going to pretend, if someone had caught them, that Santana's parents had forced her to take Rachel to dinner as an apology for the way she had treated Rachel. Santana brought a wheelbarrow to fill up and ended up getting the manager fired. Rachel still felt terrible. Santana kissed Rachel. Smiling into the kiss, Rachel hated to pull away. When she did, Santana opened her purse and pulled out the box._

"_What is that?" Rachel asked._

_Santana handed it to her. "Open it."_

_Rachel opened the box and gasped. "San." In the box was a necklace with a gold star pendant._

"_Do you like it?" Santana asked, watching Rachel's every reaction._

"_I love it. It's gorgeous. Thank you." Rachel smiled._

"_You're welcome, baby girl. Turn it over." Santana smiled._

_Rachel was confused. "Okay…" She turned it over. "It is engraved."_

_Not wanting to ruin the moment, Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Read it, Rach."_

"_Oh. Right. Ok. 'Rachel, Always remember that you are my star. –S.' Oh my god. Santana, that is so sweet." _

"_Thank you. I was really hesitant about putting the S. I had initially wanted to put my whole name on there, but it was too risky." Santana said._

"_Do you really mean it?" Rachel asked._

"_Do I really mean what?" Santana asked._

"_That I am your star." Rachel clarified._

"_Oh that. Well, yeah Rachel. Of course I do. You are my star. And whenever you wear that, which I hope you will frequently do," she gestured toward the necklace. "I want you to…well I hope that you will… think of me."_

_Rachel had never seen Santana so nervous before. "Of course I will. I wish that I could put it on right now, but…"_

"_I totally understand. I just wanted to give it to you." Santana nodded._

"_I'm sorry." Rachel said._

"_Don't be. It's fine, Rach." Santana smiled. Rachel looked around before she kissed Santana. This time, it was Santana who pulled away._

"_You look beautiful, by the way." Santana said._

"So do you, San." Rachel replied, smiling. Santana returned the smile.

END FLASHBACK

"That was the moment I fell in love with you." the two girls said in unison.

"Really? Why did you take so long to tell me?" Santana said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Rachel said.

"Hey, at least I told you first." Santana countered.

"Will you just put the necklace on?" Rachel requested.

"Sure." Santana smiled and told Rachel to move her ponytail out of the way. "'Always remember-"

"- That you are my star." Rachel finished with her. Santana smiled at her through the mirror as she kissed Rachel's neck again.

"I love you Santana." Rachel said, leaning back into the girl behind her.

"I love you too _mi estrella_." Santana replied.

"We should probably get going, huh?" Rachel said.

"You know, we do not _have_ to go to the party." Santana said, grinning evilly.

"We are going, Santana."

"You want our first date as an out couple to be at a Noah Puckerman party?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I do. Now can we please go?" Rachel said, pushing Santana out of her bedroom door.

When they got there, Santana and Rachel sat down on a couch. Soon Puck was over with them, handing them each a drink.

"Puck that is not a good idea." Santana said as he handed Rachel a drink. She knew from experience that Rachel was a lightweight and it didn't take much for her to get drunk.

"Lighten up Lopez." Puck said. Rachel smiled at her and took a sip. After about half a cup, Santana could already see her eyes start to gloss over. "This is not going to end well." Santana muttered. "Baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel replied. Santana could tell she was all _but_ fine.

"Oh my god." Rachel suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Everywhere I turn, someone is congratulating Quinn or Sam on performing at Sectionals. So Ken and Barbie get to sing at Sectionals. This does not make them better than me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, not this again." Santana could tell this was all thanks to the alcohol.

"Santana, quit rubbing it in my face that you get to sing a solo and I do not." Rachel said.

"Okay, I am just going to blame this little outburst on the alcohol since I know that you would never talk to me like that if you knew what was good for you." Santana said.

"What are you going to? Get mad at me and then storm off?" Rachel said.

"No, because that is what you do. But keep talking and girlfriend or not, I just might slap you." Santana said.

"Are you drunk?" Rachel asked.

"No, I actually have not taken a sip. Someone has to drive us home tonight and it clearly will not be you considering you have had half a beer and you are completely trashed." Santana responded. She stood up and walked away.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled. She smiled as Marshall Andrews, a football player in her Chemistry class, sat down next to her.

"Hey Rachel. I could not help but overhear your argument with Santana." Marshall said.

"Yeah, she is just being a baby." Rachel said.

"You know what would make her really freak out?" Marshall asked.

"What?"

Marshall leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Marshall, I do not think that's a good idea. I do not really want to." Rachel said.

"Come on. It will be fine." He said, pulling her with him as he left the room. Santana, who had been talking to Brittany and Quinn, turned around to make sure Rachel was still conscious.

"Wait…where did she go?" Santana asked.

"I have no idea." Quinn said. Brittany shrugged.

"Crap."

"Santana, Rachel is capable of walking around a house by herself." Quinn said.

"Not when she is wasted." Santana said. "When she is trashed, Artie could walk better than she could. No offense, Britt."

"How much has she had to drink?"

"About half a beer, but she is an extreme lightweight." Santana explained.

"We will help you find her." Quinn said.

The three looked all around the house for Rachel. They finally stopped at the last room in the house, Puck's room. Santana opened the door, only to find Marshall on top of Rachel. Santana's eyes widened.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" Santana exclaimed

"Santana. I promise it is not what it looks like." Rachel said.

"Get off of her Marshall." Santana said.

"No way. She said she wanted this." He said.

"Rach?" Santana asked.

"No I did not. I said I _didn't_ want to." Rachel said, crying

"Come on, Lopez. She is trashed. She does not know what she said." Marshall said.

"Get off of her. Now." Santana said, getting angrier as she saw Rachel trying to push him off.

"Fine. Whatever." He stood up and a crying Rachel immediately got off of the bed and went over to Santana, who pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispered.

Rachel shook her head. Marshall began to walk forward and Santana gently pushed Rachel behind her, into Quinn and Brittany, who pulled the girl into a hug at the same time.

"Is there a problem here?" Puck asked, approaching.

"Yea, Puck there is." Santana said. Puck took notice of Rachel crying.

"What did you do to her, Andrews?"

"How do you know it was me? Maybe it was Lopez."

"Santana would never do anything to hurt Rachel. What. Did. You. Do." Puck said.

"He tried to force himself on Rachel." Quinn said to her boyfriend.

Puck looked at his girlfriend. Rachel was like his sister. "I am going to kill you."

"Why? She is not your girlfriend." Marshall said.

"Oh, it would be the same scenario if it had been Quinn instead of Rachel."

"Puck, don't. You do not need to go back to juvie." Quinn said.

"Noah. It is okay." Rachel quietly spoke up.

Puck's face softened when Rachel spoke up. "Get out of my house." Puck escorted Marshall to the door.

"We will leave you guys alone." Brittany said.

When Brittany and Quinn had left, Santana closed the door.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged. "We fought and then you left. Marshall came over and said he knew a way to really make you mad. I told him that I did not want to and then he pulled me in here. Next thing I know, he was all over me, kissing me. Then you walked in. I promise Santana. That is all that happened."

Santana nodded. "I believe you. I am sorry that I could not have stopped him. I should not have left you when you were so drunk."

"It is not your fault, Santana." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Santana said.

"Yes. Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Can we please go home now?" Rachel asked.

"Of course we can baby." Santana made sure Marshall was gone, then drove Rachel home. When they were in the car, Rachel spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't have had our first date as an out couple at a Noah Puckerman party." Santana looked over at her girlfriend, eyebrow raised, and smirked. "Where did you hear that amazing idea from?"

"Oh shut up and drive."

"Fine. But do _not_ throw up in my car. Or there will be a problem." Santana said.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana took Rachel home and laid her down on her bed. She put a trashcan by the bed and went and got a bottle of water and aspirin from the kitchen.

"Thank God that the Berry's chose this weekend to go on a weekend trip. They would definitely kick me out in a heartbeat if the saw that I let their daughter get drunk." Santana said to herself. As she approached up the stairs, she heard Rachel throwing up. "Santana!" Rachel called. Santana ran up the stairs and down the hall. As she reached Rachel's door, she heard more throwing up. Cautiously, she opened the door. Rachel looked absolutely pathetic. What disturbed Santana was that even when Rachel was drunk and throwing up, Santana found her to be beautiful. The fact that she thought Rachel was beautiful didn't freak her out. It was just that the fact that she thought it when Rachel was puking her guts out.

"Poor baby." Santana said. She went into Rachel's bathroom and got a wet washcloth and cleaned off Rachel's face. "Do you need anything?"

"Tell me I still look good." Rachel requested.

"You look beautiful." Santana truthfully said.

"Thank you for lying to me." Rachel said.

"Rach, I am not lying. I always think that you look beautiful." Santana said.

"Even when I am throwing up?"

"Even when you are throwing up."

"Now I know why I do not drink." Rachel said.

"Considering you do not even have an entire beer in your system, yea. Drinking is not for you." Santana agreed.

"I am proud of you though." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"You did not have anything to drink."

"I needed to be able to get you home, Rach. Thank God I was sober when I found you. Who knows how I could have reacted if I had been drunk." Santana said.

"Thank you for finding me when you did. I was so scared." Rachel said. Santana thought she was starting to sober up a little bit.

"What did he try to do, Rachel?" Santana gently asked.

"Honestly?" Rachel said.

"I would prefer it, yes." Santana said.

"Well, honestly I think he wanted to sleep with me. But I did not want to. He pulled me into the room and started kissing me. I tried to push him away, but he is bigger than me. He pushed me down on the bed and would not get off." Rachel replied.

"I will kill him." Santana said.

"San, he did not do anything."

"But he tried, Rach. He tried." Santana said. "And that is all that matters." They heard the doorbell ring. Rachel groaned. "Take the aspirin. I will go see who it is." Santana walked downstairs and opened the front door. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"Puck told me what happened. Are you okay? Is she okay?" he asked.

"I am fine. She is a little freaked out about it. Her main problem is that she is either drunk or in the early stages of a hangover. I cannot tell which one it is right now. We were having a coherent conversation, but her eyes are still kind of glossed over." Santana said.

"Do you need anything?" Finn asked.

"I do not think so. Not right now, at least. But I do have a question I have been meaning to ask you." Santana said.

"What's up?"

"How did you find out about me and Rachel?" Santana asked.

Finn laughed. "Seriously, Santana?"

Santana's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Santana, you guys mysteriously disappeared at the same time, like twelve times at the homecoming dance. When you guys thought no one was looking you could not keep your eyes off each other at dinner, even if the other was not looking back. But the final thing that made me figure it out was when Rachel left that night and you suddenly volunteered to give her a ride home."

"Oh yeah. I remember that now." Santana remembered.

"That was not exactly your best work ever, San." Finn teased.

"I got her to leave, didn't I?" Santana said.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Rachel walked up to Finn. "Hey Finn, I am not feeling very well, so I think I am going to head home."_

_Finn stood up. "Okay, do you want me to take you?"_

"_No, no. I do not want to ruin your night." Rachel rushed._

"_Rachel, you are my date and my girlfriend. It is fine." Finn said._

"_You live in the opposite direction of my house." Rachel continued._

"_I am not going to let you walk home or hitch a ride with some random drunk person." Finn said._

"_Well, actually…Santana offered to give me a ride." Rachel said._

"_Santana? Santana Lopez?" Finn asked._

"_Yes. We ran into each other in the restroom just now and she said she was about to leave. She lives about three blocks from me and she said that she could give me a ride if I wanted one." Rachel explained. Finn looked up as Santana approached._

"_Are you ready to go, Berry?" Santana asked._

"_This is not some kind of prank, is it Santana? Because it is not funny." Finn said._

"_No, Finnocence. It is not a prank. I am leaving and if Rachel does not feel good then there is no point of her staying here. She lives near me. I am not going to do anything to your precious girlfriend. Do not worry." Santana said._

"_Fine. But no funny business, Santana. Just take her home so she can rest, okay?" Fin said._

"_That was kind of the plan, Frankenteen."_

END FLASHBACK

"The old Santana would not have cared if Rachel did not feel good. She probably would have laughed and walked away." Finn said.

"I guess you are right." Santana said. "Finn, I really am sorry that we used you like that. We should have at least told you what was going on."

"Santana, it is fine. As long as Rachel is happy, I am happy."

"What about me?" Santana teased.

"Yeah, you too, I guess." Finn said, laughing

"Gee, thanks." 

Finn turned serious. "Do you love her, Santana?"

Santana nodded. "Yes. I do. With all my heart."

Finn nodded. "I believe you."

"Thank you." Santana said. Finn hugged Santana.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. Santana could hear the faint sounds of more throwing up.

"Coming!" she replied. "If you want to stay down here, I will be right back." 

Finn nodded. "Hey, Santana?"

"Yea?" She asked, turning around.

"I am really sorry about your parents. I really liked them, and I know you loved them." Finn said.

"Yea, I did. Thank you, Finn. They really liked you, too." Santana said, showing a sad smile.

"They were great people and they did a terrific job with you." Finn said. "You are an amazing friend."

"So are you." Santana said.

"Santana!" Rachel called again. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "I am being summoned. I will be right back." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Who is down there?" Rachel asked.

"Finn. He came to check on you. Well, us." Santana said.

"He cannot see me like this." Rachel said.

"Trust me babe. _No one_ wants to see you like this." Santana said.

"You said I look beautiful." Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, to me. But not to everyone else. Right now, when I look at you, I see the girl I am in love with and want to help. Anyone else who would look at you right now would say 'Oh my god, she is throwing up. Get me out of here.' But since I am in love with you, I will stay and help you feel better." Santana said, sitting down on Rachel's bed.

"And you live here, so you have nowhere better to go." Rachel said.

"Well yeah, that does help make my decision a bit easier." Santana teased. She kissed Rachel's forehead. Rachel attempted to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, but Santana pulled away.

"Maybe after you finish throwing up and brush your teeth about ten times." Santana said.

"I would have let you kiss me." Rachel mumbled.

"No you would not have. You probably would have required me to brush my teeth twenty or thirty times." Santana replied. There was a knock at Rachel's bedroom door.

"Rach? Santana?" they heard Finn's voice through the door.

"You said he would not come up here!" Rachel said.

"Actually no I did not. _You_ said that he could not see you like this. And can he see you right now? No, he cannot." She opened the door wide enough for Finn to be able to see the entire room. "Hey, Finn."

"Santana!"

"Rachel, you are buried under three blankets and a comforter. I think you are safe." Santana said.

Finn laughed.

"Do not laugh at me Finn Hudson." Rachel's muffled voice said through the blankets.

"I would never laugh at you, Rachel." Finn said, smiling at Santana. Santana busted out laughing.

"You either, Santana Lopez."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me either!" Santana and Finn raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, how could you possibly know that that happened?" Santana asked.

"Because I know you. I know you rolled your eyes at me when you were downstairs too." Rachel explained.

"Okay that is extremely creepy. Go back to sleep." Santana said, smiling lovingly at the lump under all the blankets. "What's up, Finn?"

Still smiling, he answered. "I am going to get going. Are you sure you do not need anything?"

"Yea, we are good for right now." Santana replied.

"Cool. Just call me if you do end up needing something, all right?" He said.

"Definitely. You will be my first call." Santana said.

"Good. Take care of her. Make sure she drinks a lot of water." Finn said.

"Okay, Mom. Anything else?" Santana teased.

Finn playfully thought. "I think I know how to treat a hangover. If memory serves me correct, I once had to help you, Puck, Britt, and Quinn all through a hangover while I was hung over too." Santana said.

"Oh yeah. I vaguely remember that day." Finn said. "Bye San."

"Bye." Santana laughed.

"Bye Rachel." He called out. He received a grunt in response.


	14. Chapter 14

Throughout the rest of the night, Santana checked in on Rachel. Well, it was not really checking in on her, since Santana never left the room. The shorter girl was slowly recovering and by the middle of the next day, she was feeling completely better.

"Yeah, I am never drinking again." Rachel said as her and Santana cleaned up her room.

"That sounds like a good idea. You and alcohol are not very good friends, Rach. You never have been and you most likely never will be either." Santana laughed.

"Why do Puckerman's parties always end in disasters?" Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"At least they do for us, anyway." Rachel said.

"Like when?" Santana said.

"You do not remember?" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head. "Obviously not, Rach."

"Well you were so drunk that night, so I guess it does not surprise me that you do not remember." Rachel said.

"How about you go ahead and tell me your story." Santana said.

FLASHBACK

_Rachel was sitting on Puck's back porch when Santana came out of the house. _

"_Rachel!" Santana drunkenly slurred. "I am so happy to see you, baby." _

_Rachel looked around to make sure they were alone. "Hi, sweetie. How much have you had to drink?"_

"_Not that much." Santana was practically in Rachel's lap._

"_Santana I left you fifteen minutes ago and you were not nearly this drunk. In fact you had only had half a beer. What did you do after I came out here?" Rachel asked, running one of her hands through Santana's hair while using her other one to make sure the other girl did not fall off the stairs._

"_Well, Puck challenged me to a game of beer pong. You know that I cannot and will not back down from a challenge." Santana slurred._

"_Do I even need to ask who won?" Rachel asked her girlfriend._

"_No, but it would make me feel better if you did." Santana smiled up at Rachel._

"_Let me guess. You won?" Rachel asked._

"_Uh, yeah. Duh. God, you look so hot right now." Santana said, running one of her hands up and down Rachel's arm. She kissed Rachel, pushing her up against the post for the handrail on the stairs of Puck's porch. The taller girl continued to deepen the kiss and while Rachel was not fighting it, she knew how many people were at the party._

"_Santana." Rachel said._

"_What?" Santana said, not letting go of Rachel._

"_San, come on." Rachel attempted to push Santana off of her._

"_But, I love you Rachel." Santana said, sitting up. "Too fast. Way too fast."_

_Before Rachel could reply, they were interrupted. "How drunk are you Lopez?" one of the other jocks asked._

"_Uh…I am not sure. Pretty drunk, I guess. Why do you ask?" Santana asked._

"_You just told the captain of the Geek Club that you love her."_

_Santana looked at Rachel, who quickly covered. "She is completely wasted. She has no idea what she is saying or what she is doing right now."_

"_Clearly." The jock said, walking away._

"_Why did you do that?" Santana asked._

"_Because letting you tell the truth in would have defeated the purpose of keeping us a secret Santana." Rachel explained._

"_That is….really smart. Like, extremely smart. Did you know that you were smart, Rachel?" Santana asked._

"_I had a hunch. I think I would appreciate that comment more if you were sober. Do you want to go ahead and get going?" Rachel asked._

_Santana started to nod her head, but quickly stopped. "But what if Puck wants to play another game of beer pong?" Santana asked, suddenly looking worried._

"_Then he will most likely be looking to actually win at the game, which he will not be able to do if he is playing against you." Rachel reasoned._

_Santana slowly nodded. "Maybe you are right." She fell down into Rachel's lap._

"_Yea, let's get you home." Rachel said._

"_Can I spend the night at your house? Please, please, please, please, pretty please, Rachel?" Santana asked._

"_I think you should. My dads are out of town and your parents are not going to like the fact that you are drunk." Rachel replied._

_Santana nodded. The two walked to Rachel's car, with Rachel having to assist Santana sometimes. They were almost to the car when the same jock stopped them. "Lopez, are you so drunk you are going home with Berry?"_

_Rachel sighed. "This is not going to be good. Not at all."._

_Santana yelled back. "Shut up, Rich! I am in love with her!"_

_The jocks just laughed. "Wow, Berry. How much did you pay her to say that?"_

"_Shut up!" Santana yelled._

"_Santana, ignore them. Please get in the car, okay?" Rachel said._

"_But they have to know I love you." Santana protested._

"_I know that you do." _

"_Rachel…"_

"_Now, Santana."_

"_Rich, you better shut up before I beat the crap out of you, got it?" Santana threatened._

"_Whatever, Lopez. Have fun with Berry." _

"_I plan on it!"_

"_Santana!" Rachel hissed. "Get in the car already." _

"_Okay."_

END FLASHBACK

"I drunkenly outed us? And you are still with me?" Santana questioned.

"Apparently I was the only sober person at that party, because no one said anything to me or you on Monday. I just kind of let it go since no one could remember it." Rachel explained.

"I cannot believe that I did that. When was that?" Santana asked.

"During Thanksgiving Break. Right after we told each other that we love each other for the first time." Rachel said.

Santana smiled as she often did when she thought of that day. In fact, she smiled whenever she thought of her and Rachel together or just Rachel in general.

"You know, I love your smile." Rachel commented.

"Rachel, you do not have to flatter me. You already have me." Santana teased.

"Santana, I am allowed to compliment you whenever I wish to. You compliment me all the time." Rachel said.

"That is to remind you that no one else could ever love you as much as I do. Just in case you ever think of leaving me." Santana said.

"I think there is a greater chance of you leaving me for someone else than there is of me leaving you." Rachel said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana said.

"I mean you could easily get someone else. I could not. Every other person I have dated either used me or I used them."

"Explain." Santana said.

"Puck was only dating me because I am Jewish and his mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl. I had to wait an entire semester to get Finn to like me, and then broke up with him for Jesse, only to begin using him the next school year. And we all know what Jesse did. He used me to put us into a funk before Regionals."

"I thought your mom used him to get you to look for her." Santana said.

"And when I found her, she left me again. Thus, putting me into another funk." Rachel said. "Plus, the boy egged me."

"True."

"Anyway, you are Santana Lopez." Rachel said.

"And you are Rachel Berry. I am aware of my surroundings, Captain Obvious. " Santana teased.

"What I mean is, you could walk into school and easily get someone new." Rachel said.

"You are completely right Rachel. I could just walk into school and get somebody else." Santana said.

"See what I mean? You could have anybody you want in that school."

"What do you think I have?"

"Huh?"

"I do not want anyone else, because I have all that I want and more right here. With you. What I am afraid of is you realizing that you are too good for me and that you deserve more than someone who devoted most of her life to making yours miserable." Santana said.

"Sweetie, when are you going to stop thinking that? It is not going to happen. I am not going to break up with you."

"Technically you did, last week." Santana said.

"For ten minutes. That does not count and you know it. Besides even if we do for some reason break up, I will still be here for you. I will still care about you and I will still be your friend." Rachel said.

"So what your saying is, there is a chance we will break up?" Santana teased.

"Santana." 

"I'm sorry baby. I am just messing around. And just so you know, even though I do not plan on us breaking up, I would be there for you too if we did." Santana said.

"I know you would. That is why I love you."

"I thought you loved me for my insane hotness." Santana said.

"That helps." Rachel laughed and started to clean the room again. Santana stood there for a moment, watching her.

Rachel turned around. "What?"

"I really do love you, Rach." Santana said.

"I know you do. I love you too." Rachel replied.

Santana walked over and put her arms around Rachel's waist, who then put her arms around Santana's neck.

"You're kind of awesome, you know that?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah…" Rachel replied.

"And I kind of like you, you know that?" Santana whispered again.

"I kind of thought so." Rachel said.

Santana leaned down to kiss Rachel. The two stayed like that for about two minutes.

"You're pretty cool, yourself." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know." Santana said, smiling.

'_God, I love this girl._' both girls thought, as they so frequently did.


	15. Chapter 15

That Monday at school, Rachel looked around the front entrance cautiously, hoping to avoid Marshall. Santana had had to go to early morning Cheerios practice, so she had come to school by herself. As she walked into the building, someone covered her mouth with one hand a pulled her into a closet with another. The door closed and her mouth was quickly uncovered. The closet was still dark so she could not see who she was in there with.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked. She was answered by a set of lips finding their way to hers. Rachel immediately pulled away.

"Chill, Rach. It is me." Santana said. "You would think that after almost three months of dating, you would know how it feels to kiss me."

"Santana, as much as I would love to kiss you, I would also prefer to talk to your face and not your voice." Rachel said.

"Uh…what?"

"Can you please turn on the light?" Rachel asked.

"Oh. Sorry." Santana blindly reached around for the light until she found the switch. She turned on the light and allowed Rachel to adjust from the dark. "Better?"

"Much. Now can you please tell me why you had to pull me into a closet?" Rachel asked.

"This is not just any closet, Rachel." Santana said.

"Is it my murder sight too?" Rachel teased.

"_No_." Santana moved walked to the other side of the closet and sat down. "Does any of this look familiar?"

"Oh my god." Rachel said, a smile growing on her face. "This is the closet that I locked us into."

Santana nodded. "This is where we first got together. And just so you know, we have been dating for exactly three months now."

Rachel quickly did the math in her head. "You are right."

Santana motioned for the other girl to sit next to her. "Happy anniversary."

Rachel sat down next to Santana. "Happy anniversary." Santana looked down at the girl next to her. Slowly, she leaned down. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Rachel leaning up with her eyes closed. Next thing she knew, they were kissing. Although this kiss was in the exact same spot as their first, this one lasted longer. Santana pulled away first. Rachel's eyes were still closed.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked.

Rachel's eyes opened. "Wha…what?"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "What is on your mind, Berry?"

Rachel smiled, remembering how Santana asked her that the first time they had been locked in the closet. "You."

"Good answer." Santana said before kissing her again. "Wait…you did not lock us in here again did you?" she asked.

"Santana, I did not know who pulled me in here, I was not about to lock myself into a closet with some random person." Rachel replied.

"Good point. But we need to get to Glee Club. We have songs to choose and _you_ have apologies to make. I know Quinn helped you out at the party, but you still owe her and Sam an apology." Santana said.

"Yea, I know. I also need to thank Noah and Finn. And Brittany and Quinn too." The two left the closet and walked to the choir room.

"Okay guys. Can we try to make our set list again?" Mr. Schue said.

Rachel's hand shot up. Everyone attempted to suppress a groan, but some were not successful. Santana shot a glare around the room.

"Yes Rachel?" the teacher tentatively asked.

"Mr. Schue, I have an announcement I would like to make." The diva said.

"Rachel, you are still not getting a solo for this competition." The teacher said.

"I know Mr. Schue. Can I please say what I have to say?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

Rachel walked to the front of the room. "First, I would like to apologize to Sam and Quinn. I was out of line last Friday and I was very rude. I know you guys are going to do great at Sectionals and I am really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Rachel." Sam and Quinn said.

"What about Santana?" Kurt said.

"What _about_ Santana?" Santana asked.

"I have already apologized to my girlfriend Kurt." Rachel said. "Anyway, I would also like to thank Puck, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana for helping me at the party last Friday. And Finn for coming to make sure I was okay afterward."

The four nodded their heads in appreciation.

"Wait, what happened at the party?" Mercedes asked.

Puck, Quinn, Brittany, and Finn looked at Santana, who looked at Rachel. "If you want them to know tell them." She said. Rachel nodded and walked over and closed the door. "On Friday at Puck's party, Marshall Andrews tried to…." Rachel trailed off, looking to Santana for help.

"He basically tried to sleep with Rachel after her and I got into a small argument. Britt, Q, and I were looking for Rachel and found her in Puck's room, crying, with him all over her. He then tried to play it off as if Rachel wanted it, but I knew she did not. We finally convinced him to get off of her and she immediately ran to me, which is how I knew she did not want to be there. Puck came in and immediately kicked him out. I took her home and later Finn came over to make sure we were both all right." Santana continued.

Everyone who didn't know gasped. "Oh my god. Rachel, are you all right?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded. Mr. Schue looked angry. "Rachel have you reported this?"

"It would be pointless, Mr. Schue. He did not actually sleep with me and…" Rachel trailed off not wanting to finish.

"And…?"

"And I was drunk, so he could play that card." Rachel said.

"How much did you have to drink?" the teacher asked.

"Half a beer." She replied. The teacher looked at Santana.

"Extreme lightweight." She explained.

"Ah. I am not condoning you drinking, or any of you drinking, but since you had at least one sober witness, it can withstand. And you," he said to Puck, "could get in serious trouble. Any of you that were there could get in serious trouble."

"Another reason why I do not want to report it. I would get in just as much trouble, Noah would go back to juvie, and Principal Figgins would probably cancel the club. It is just not worth it, Mr. Schue." Rachel said.

"If that is what you want to do, Rachel. But I do not want to hear about any of you drinking again. You are all underage." The teacher said.

They all nodded in agreement and Rachel sat down.

"Okay, let's start talking about songs. What about the ballad?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"What about _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_? It is a great ballad and I think that Sam and Quinn would sound great singing it." Rachel said.

"That is a great idea, Rachel. Sam, Quinn, what do you think?" Mr. Schue asked.

Both nodded. "I like it." Quinn said.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Puck please quit glaring at Sam."

Quinn looked over and noticed her boyfriend glaring at her duet partner. "Puck it is just a song."

"But why do you have to sing it with him? He is totally into you. How come you cannot sing it with Artie? Or better yet, me?"

"Because _Sam_ was my duet partner for the competition." Quinn said.

"When did we even have this duets competition?" Puck asked.

"When you were in juvie." Mike said.

"Oh." Was all Puck said.

"Dude, I am not into Quinn like that anymore. I respect that you are with her. But if it makes you feel better, I will withdraw from the duet." Sam said.

"Sam that will not be necessary." Mr. Schue said.

"Actually…" Puck said.

"Puck!" Quinn said, hitting him.

"OW! I mean it is fine dude. You can sing the song with her." Puck said.

Sam nodded. Mr. Schue spoke up. "Anyway, what about Santana's solo?"

When he said that, Rachel beamed at her girlfriend.

"Well, what is your favorite song, Santana?" Tina asked.

Santana grinned evilly. "_BedRock_." She said.

Most of the club laughed. Rachel looked horrified and Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable.

"Uh…no." he said, causing more laughter.

"Seriously though, I am a huge fan of the song _Valerie_." Santana said.

Mr. Schue nodded. "That is a great choice for you, Santana." He said, writing it down. "So now we have our set list. Mike, Brittany, let's get started on choreographing your dance solo. I think we are going to put it during _Valerie_."

While the three were working on that everyone started looking at the sheet music Mr. Schue had passed out right before.

"San, I am so happy for you." Rachel whispered.

"Thanks, babe. I am so proud of you for doing what you did up there. And even contributing. Even I did not expect _that_." Santana said.

"You were not actually serious when you suggested _BedRock_, were you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I was." Santana smirked. "It is the song that plays in my head whenever you are around."

"Santana!"

"Relax, I am just kidding. Of course I was not serious. We would get disqualified as soon as the judges saw our set list. We would not even make it to the stage." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "We should probably get to work."

The two looked at the sheet music for _Valerie_. Santana already knew all of the words, so she did not have to memorize them. Soon, Mr. Schue called Santana up to the front so that she could learn where to stand while Brittany and Mike were dancing during her song. At one point in the song, Puck was to join the group at the front of the stage, Mike would twirl Brittany to Puck and Puck would simultaneously twirl Santana to Mike. Mike and Santana would dance for about thirty seconds, to give Brittany a breather. Brittany and Puck were to go back and do the group choreography, which was not as challenging. Then the group would repeat the twirls to give Santana a chance to catch her breath before singing again.


	16. Chapter 16

Sectionals. Every single time Santana walked into a competition hall, she got a nervous feeling in her stomach. Not with Cheerios, because she knew that even if they lost (which they would not because Sue Sylvester just _did not_ lose. The word was not in her vocabulary if the subject was the Cheerios. Now, if it was the Glee Club that was an entirely different story), anyway, there would still be Cheerios. But with Glee Club, it was either win or Glee Club was over. Santana did not want to lose Glee Club. Over the past year and a half, it had become a part of her. It meant as much to her as Cheerios did. If it were not for Glee Club, Santana would not have Rachel. Even she could admit that she never would have talked to Rachel if they had not been in Glee Club together. But this time around, there were even more nerves in her. Last year at Sectionals, she had never sung in front of a crowd before, except for their invitational. At Regionals, she had never performed a solo in front of a crowd before, even if she just had a few lines. But this time, she had an entire song to herself, which had never happened before, with the exception of their assignments in Glee Club. That was extremely nerve wrecking. She knew Brittany was also extremely nervous about her dance solo. The only thing that was calming her was some comb that Artie gave her. No one really had the heart to tell her that it did not actually possess any magical powers. Rachel came up beside Santana.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea. Of course." Santana lied.

"No you are not. You are nervous." Rachel said.

"I do not get nervous." Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." She walked towards their green room. Santana noticed that the rest of New Directions had already walked in there and quickly followed. They had a little time to kill before they had to change into their costumes. Santana sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs. Rachel quickly sat down on the arm of the chair Santana was occupying. Santana gently pulled the smaller girl into her lap, causing both girls to smile. Suddenly, Jacob Ben Israel came into the room.

"What are you doing in here Jewfro?" Santana asked. Rachel, who was easily creeped out by Jacob as he was constantly hitting on her, leaned closer to Santana as Jacob approached the pair.

"Well, hello Rachel. You are looking extremely lovely today." Jacob said invading Rachel's personal space.

Rachel gave Santana a pleading look. "Back off, Jacob." Santana growled. Jacob ignored her and grabbed Rachel's hand. When she tried to pull it away he tightened his grip.

"Ow. Let go, Jacob." Rachel said. Jacob pulled Rachel to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Jewfro let go of her. Now." Santana said, standing up. Jacob continued to ignore Rachel and pushed Santana out of the way to sit in the now vacant chair. She stumbled back a good five feet. He pulled Rachel into his lap. Santana had had enough. "That is it." She said.

Santana walked back over to the chair. She grabbed Jacob's hair and pulled his head back. "Listen closely, because I am only going to say this once. I am telling you as nicely as I possibly can. Let go of Rachel right now or I will personally ensure that you are never able to have children. Got it?"

Jacob, who was completely terrified, nodded and immediately released his grip on Rachel, who wasted no time getting up. She looked completely disgusted. Jacob quickly got up and left the room. Santana decided to move to a different chair. She motioned for Rachel to sit on her lap again.

"What is it with guys wanting to hang all over you this week?" she asked as Rachel sat down.

"I have no idea, but it is getting kind of irritating." Rachel replied, putting her arms around Santana's neck. Santana put one arm around Rachel's waist and rested the other on Rachel's legs, which were hanging over the arm of the chair they were in.

Santana mock-gasped. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when Rachel Berry did not want all of the attention to be on her."

"The only person I want to hang all over me is you. And today is your day to shine." Rachel said.

"You were right, earlier. About me being nervous. I am." Santana said.

"I could tell."

"How?" Santana asked.

"Sweetie, you did not really say anything on the bus ride here. You just looked out the window the entire time." Rachel said.

"Oh. I have never had an entire song before." Santana said.

"I know. Which is why when you completely kill it out there, I am going to be extra proud of you." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. Santana leaned in to kiss Rachel, but before she could they heard someone begin to cry.

"What the…" Santana trailed off. She finally realized it was Brittany crying. "Uh oh." Rachel got up off Santana so that the Latina could go to her best friend. "Britt, what is wrong, sweetie?" she asked, trying to comfort the blonde.

"Artie." Was all that Santana could understand.

"What about Artie? Is he okay?" Santana asked, worriedly looking around for Artie. "Guys, where is Artie?"

He rolled in. "I am right here, Santana." He noticed his girlfriend crying. "Brittany? Baby what's the matter?" He looked at Santana.

"I asked her the same thing and all she said was Artie. At least, that is all I could understand." Santana explained.

Brittany spoke up again. "Magic….Comb…Gone….I lost….I lost the magic comb Artie gave me. Artie, please do not hate me."

Artie and Santana shared a look. "This has gone on long enough. Tell her the truth." Santana insisted.

"Britt, I do not hate you. It is okay that you lost the comb. The comb…it was not even a real magic comb. I found it on the floor and was going to throw it away."

Brittany stopped crying. "And you let me comb my hair with it?"

"Brittany, you do not need a magic comb. You are magic, Brittany." Artie said.

"Artie…that is so sweet." Brittany said. She leaned in and kissed Artie.

"Well, now that we have _that_ all cleared up, can we please all focus now?" Santana requested.

"I agree." Rachel said.

Mr. Schue walked in. "How come not one of you in your costumes? Come on guys, get serious." New Directions started to get dressed. Soon they were all in the audience, watching their competition. Soon it was their turn to perform. As predicted, Sam and Quinn sang their ballad amazingly, as did Santana. Brittany and Mike's dance routine was great. After Santana's song was finished, Rachel and Santana smiled at each other through the applause and cheers. Next thing Santana knew, Rachel was at her side. Santana pulled her into a hug. Rachel whispered. "You did amazing San." Santana could only smile in response. After the competition, all the schools gathered on the stage. New Directions were announced the winners. This time, Rachel was the one to hug Santana. "We did it. We are going to Nationals!" Santana said.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next few days, Glee Club still celebrated their win at Regionals. Meanwhile, Santana planning for Rachel's upcoming birthday. Santana wanted to make Rachel's birthday special. She suddenly came up with the perfect idea. Mr. Schue had given them the day off from Glee practice and there was no Cheerios practice that day, so on Rachel's birthday, Santana ditched last period study hall to make sure she got home before Rachel did. She went and got all of the supplies she needed. Once she had them all, she went back to the house and set it all up. She checked her clock. Rachel was getting out of school at that moment. She sent her a text

Rach, I left school early, so don't wait for me. I had an errand to run. When you get home, can you come straight to my room please? Oh and by the way, happy birthday, baby girl! Love ya! –San.

She soon received a reply.

San, what kind of errand did you have to run? And why do I have to come straight to your room? Oh and thank you! Love you too! –Rach.

You ask way to many questions. Just come straight home, okay? –San.

**Santana, I am on my way now. Unless you want me to get into an accident, I am going to have to stop replying to you. :) –Rach.**

**See you when you get here. Love you! –San.**

**I love you too. Now, goodbye! –Rach.**

**LOL bye babe. –San.**

**GOODBYE, Santana! –Rach **

Santana laughed at Rachel's text. She changed out of her Cheerios uniform, made sure everything was set up, waited for Rachel. Soon, Rachel's car was in the driveway and Rachel was coming up the stairs. She went straight to Santana's room.

"Okay, San. I am here. Where are you?" Rachel looked around. "Santana?" She saw a small box on Santana's bed with a note that said, 'Open Me' beside it. She opened the box. Inside was another note, which said, _Hey birthday girl! Come to your room! –San _

"What? Why could she not just tell me to go to my room?" Rachel said to herself. She walked to her room.

"All right, Santana. What is your…"Rachel trailed off as she entered her room and saw Santana lying on her bed in her room.

"Hey." Santana whispered.

"Hi." Rachel whispered back.

"Happy birthday." Santana said, still whispering.

Rachel just nodded. Santana got off the bed and walked up to Rachel. "You look beautiful, San."

Santana looked down. "Um…thank you? I mean I am just wearing jeans and a black wife beater. Nothing special. My hair is still in a ponytail from school today."

"You still look beautiful." Rachel said.

Santana smiled, then turned around as Rachel leaned in for a kiss. "Uh, hello?" Rachel said.

"Do you want your present?" Santana asked.

"I want my Santana." Rachel said. Santana smiled at that.

"All in good time, my dear. Come on. I know how much you like getting presents." Santana picked up a box and held it out.

"This does not have another note in it, does it?" Rachel asked.

"No. Just open it, Rach." Santana said. Rachel opened it. Inside was a choker necklace. Hanging from the middle of the necklace was a charm with the initials _SL _and _RB_ joined together.

"San…" Rachel said.

"I know it is no engraved gold star necklace, but I got a choker style so that you could wear them both." Santana said.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." Rachel said.

"I have three other presents for you. I'll give you one of them later tonight, but you get the other two right now." Santana said.

"What are they?" Rachel asked.

"Well, first you mentioned something about wanting Santana?" Santana smirked, pulling Rachel in for a kiss. Rachel pulled away smiling. "And second?" she asked.

"Now Rachel, do not be so greedy."

"Hey, it is my birthday. I get to be greedy if I want." Rachel said.

"Fine. Second, _you _get to take _me_ to Breadstix for a lovely dinner." Santana said, smiling.

"Happy birthday to me." Rachel teased.

"Get your coat." Santana said. The two girls laughed. When they walked into Breadstix, Santana immediately pulled Rachel into the back room.

"SURPRISE!" all of New Directions exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday, Rachel." Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes said in unison.

Rachel turned to Santana. "You did this?" Santana nodded.

"I know you usually hate surprises but I just…I could not resist. Are you mad?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Of course not. Thank you, San."

"Hey Rachel!" Artie yelled.

Rachel turned. "Yea?" she looked in the direction he was pointing. "Oh wow."

There was a huge pile of gifts. "Are you going to open them or what?" Tina asked.

Later, after the party, Rachel and Santana went home. They went upstairs and decided to hang out in Rachel's room. While Rachel put all of her gifts on her dresser, Santana felt in the box in her jacket pocket. She took a deep breath. _It is now or never, Lopez. Just do it already._

"Hey, Rach?" Rachel heard from behind. She remained facing the dresser. "Yea, San?"

"You want your third present now?"

Rachel smiled. "You should know me well enough to already know the answer to that, Santana."

"Then turn around." Santana said.

Rachel turn around to find Santana kneeling on down on one knee. "Santana?"

"Rachel, I love you." Santana began.

Rachel nodded. "Okay…"

Santana took a deep breath and took the box out of her pocket, opening it.

Rachel gasped. "Are you…are you proposing to me?"

"Well, I actually thought I would leave that up to you." Santana said.

"You want _me_ to decide whether or not you are proposing?" Rachel asked, leaning up against the dresser for support.

"If you want me to propose, then that is what I am doing. But if you do not want me to, then this can just be a promise ring or a friendship ring or whatever you want to call it. But Rachel, I love you. And I totally plan on proposing to you someday, because I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will totally understand if you are not ready for that type of commitment yet, and I will still love you. That is why I am letting you make the choice of what this is." Santana said.

Rachel was tearing up. "Santana, I cannot make that choice."

Santana nodded. "All right then. I will. Rachel Berry, will you marry me? Someday?"

Rachel bursted into tears. Santana remained kneeling down. "Rach…" Santana said, standing up. Rachel said something that Santana could not quite understand.

"What?" Santana asked.

Rachel calmed herself before speaking again. Santana waited patiently. "I said, yes."

Santana eyes widened. "Wha…What? Yes?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." She kissed Santana. "San, I do not want to get married until after I graduate college though. I have always felt that way."

"I completely understand, Rachel." Santana said. "I am just so happy that you said yes."

Rachel smiled, looking down at the box. "Uh…San?"

"What?" She asked. She followed Rachel's gaze. "Oh! Right. The ring." Santana took it out of the box and grabbed Rachel's left hand. The two girls smiled at each other as Santana put the ring on Rachel's ring finger. Rachel put her forehead to Santana's.

"Oh my god." Rachel said. "We are…engaged."

"Yea we are." Santana whispered. Santana kissed Rachel. They heard the front door open. "Girls! Santana? Rachel? How was the party?"

"My dads." Rachel said. "We have to tell them.

"I forgot about that part." Santana said, suddenly nervous.

"We will be right down!" Rachel called out.

"Rachel!" Santana hissed. She covered Rachel's mouth with her hand. Rachel removed the hand. "Santana. We both live here. It is inevitable."

"And if they tell us we are not allowed to be engaged?" Santana said.

"We will cross that road when we get there. We will not know unless we tell them. Which we are going to do right now. Let's go." Rachel said, pulling Santana down the stairs. "Dad, Daddy, Santana and I have an announcement to make."

"What's up girls?" Hiram said.

"We…we got engaged." Rachel said.

"What? When?" Leroy said.

"About five minutes ago." Rachel said.

"Who proposed?" Hiram said.

"I did. Mr. B., Mr. Berry, I am sorry that I did not talk to you about this first. But I love your daughter." Santana said.

"We know, Santana." Leroy said.

"When were you two planning on getting married?" Hiram asked.

"After college." Santana said.

"Soon." Rachel said at the same time.

"What?" three voices replied.

"Rach, you said that you have always wanted to get married after college. Not before." Santana said.

"I changed my mind. Why put off the inevitable?" Rachel said, smiling.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Leroy said.

Rachel nodded. "Dad, I have never been more sure of anything."

"Rachel you are sixteen." Hiram said.

"Actually, I am seventeen now. It is my birthday."

"Of course, sweetie. That's why we had initially had called you down." Leroy said.

"Anyway, Santana is already 17."

"Seventeen is still not an adult, girls." Hiram said.

"We need to talk this over. Can you girls go upstairs for awhile?" Leroy asked.

The two nodded and went back upstairs. When they were back inside Rachel's room, Santana leaned up against the wall. "They are not going to let us get married. You do know that right?"

Rachel lay down on her bed. "You do not know that, San."

"They were not exact jumping for joy, Ray."

"But they did not immediately say no, either." Rachel said.

"I was perfectly okay with waiting until after college. What happened to that idea?" Santana said.

"I thought you wanted to marry me, Santana." Rachel said.

"I do, Rachel. You know I do." Santana crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "I just think that we would have had a better shot of getting their approval if we had said we were going to wait until after college, you know?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, when they heard voices. "Girls! Can you please come down now?"

Santana looked at Rachel. "I guess it is now or never, huh?"

Rachel smiled. "Yea. I guess that it is." Santana took Rachel's hand in her own, smiling as she felt the ring she gave Rachel. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Santana attempted to let go of Rachel's hand, but Rachel refused to let go. "No, Santana. We are engaged. Whether or not they let us get married now does not change that." Santana smiled and the two walked into the kitchen.

"Girls, we have made our decision." Hiram said.

Both girls looked at each other, but remained silent.

"And….we decided that….we are going to let you get married." Leroy finished.

Santana's eyes widened and Rachel squealed and hugged Santana.

"We can tell you two really love each other. And Rachel was right. Why put off the inevitable?" Hiram continued.

"But you girls will not be able to live here. If you are going to act like adults, you are going to live like adults. That means, getting an apartment and paying rent. Of course we will help you out since you are only seventeen, but you will have to help to pay it." Leroy said.

"Santana, since your parents death has made you a legal adult since you have no other living relatives, you do not need our consent. Rachel, we are giving you ours. You guys just need to choose a date." Hiram said.

"Rach?" Santana said.

"What about Saturday?" Rachel said.

"Saturday sounds perfect." Santana said.

"San, I want the Glee Club to be there."

"That sounds like a good idea. We can tell them tomorrow." Santana said.

"How about you girls go upstairs and talk about the details?" Leroy said. The girls nodded and went to Rachel's bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

The two girls walked into Glee Club the next morning and sat down. As soon as Mr. Schue walked in Santana raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and I have an announcement to make." She said.

The teacher nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

The two walked to the front of the room. Rachel put her hand on Santana's shoulder, unintentionally, her left hand.

"Rachel is that a diamond ring on your finger?" Mercedes said.

Santana looked at the hand. "Really, Rach? You put your left hand up?"

"Sorry. I did not mean to. Well, I guess there is no point in putting it off. Santana and I are….well, we are engaged."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"Santana proposed to me last night." Rachel explained.

"On her birthday. Good move, Lopez." Puck said.

"When are you guys planning on getting married?" Quinn asked.

"We were thinking Saturday." Santana said.

Quinn and Brittany exchanged a look, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, you guys are both minors. How are you getting married?" Mr. Schue asked.

"When my parents died, I automatically became a legal adult. And Rachel's dads are giving her parental consent." Santana explained.

"And we want you all to be there." Rachel said.

Everyone but Quinn and Brittany nodded their heads. Santana took notice in this. "Britt, Q, why do you guys not want to come?"

Quinn opened her mouth to respond when the PA system came on. Coach Sylvester began talking. "Everybody listen up. My Cheerios are going to Regionals this Saturday. Since most of you have no lives, come out and support."

Santana's face dropped. "Saturday is Regionals." She looked at Rachel. The bell rung. The two girls walked out of the choir room together. Rachel looked extremely worried.

"San, your Regionals is on the same day as our wedding."

"I know." Santana said.

"I want to be there for you and you want to be at our wedding." Rachel said.

"I have been trying to the math in my head. There is no possible way we can do both, Rach. There just are not enough hours in the day. Regionals is about five hours away." Santana said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I will go take care of it right now. I promise." Santana immediately went to Sue's office.

"Coach Sylvester? I wanted to talk to you about Regionals. I am not sure if I can make it."

"Why would you not be able to make it, Lopez?" the coach asked.

"I am uh…I am supposed to get married Saturday." Santana stuttered.

"If you are on the Cheerios, you go to competition. You cannot just miss. So you have to choose. If you miss Regionals, you are off the Cheerios. That is that. Now get out of my office." Sue said.

Santana left and immediately sought out Rachel. "So I was thinking, how about we move the wedding to Sunday."

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

"If I miss Regionals, Sue is going to kick me off the Cheerios." Santana said.

"So you have to choose between me and the Cheerios." Rachel said.

"Pretty much." Santana said.

"And you're choosing the _Cheerios_ over _me_?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, I never said that." Santan said.

"Santana, by asking me to move the wedding, you are choosing Sue over me." Rachel said.

"Ray, no I am not. I am trying to make is so we can do both." Santana said.

"No, you are trying to make it so you can get your way. San, that is not going to work." Rachel said.

"I guess I do not see the problem with moving the wedding." Santana said.

"I am not moving _my_ wedding day for _Sue Sylvester_. The woman has been terrible to me. She has been terrible to _you_. She has always tried to ruin Glee Club. You know, the place we met?" Rachel said.

"Hey, it is my wedding day too. I should get a say in when it is." Santana said.

"You did. When you said, 'Saturday is perfect.' San, we made so many plans last night. Now you want to change them?"

"So what are you trying to say, Rachel?

"I am trying to say that normally, I would never agree with Sue Sylvester, but right now I do. You have to make a choice, Santana." Rachel said.

"Rach, the Cheerios have been in my life longer than you have. I cannot just desert them." Santana said.

"But you are fine with deserting _me_?"

"You are putting words in my mouth." Santana said.

"Santana, you have to choose. The Cheerios competition or our wedding." Rachel said.

"Rachel I cannot make that choice." Santana said. "I just cannot.

Rachel nodded and took off the ring Santana gave her. "I think you just did." She said, handing Santana the ring and walking off.

"Yea, I did." Santana said to herself. She walked off. She had some business to take care of.

After school, it was time for afternoon Glee rehearsal. Rachel sat down in the front row. She was not looking forward to seeing Santana. When her _ex_-fiancée walked in, Rachel's mouth dropped open in confusion.

"Where is your Cheerios uniform?" Rachel asked. Santana was wearing sweats and a WMHS athletics t-shirt.

"I quit." Santana said.

"You _what_?" Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany exclaimed in unison.

"I quit." Santana walked over and stood in front of Rachel. She squatted down in front of her. "Rach, no Cheerios competition is worth losing you."

"San…are you sure you want to do that?" Rachel asked

"I am completely sure." Santana pulled out Rachel's ring. "Be with me?"

"Forever." Rachel said, putting on the ring and kissing Santana. Santana looked at Brittany and Quinn. "By the way, Coach said you guys have to choose between Regionals and the wedding, too. I totally understand if you choose Regionals."

The two looked at each other. "We will definitely be there, Santana." Quinn said. Sue who had been walking by, overheard this. "What did I just hear you say Q?"

"Brittany and I quit Cheerios too. We choose our friends over someone who makes us choose and I definitely choose the people who stood by me in my time of need over someone who dropped me like a broken pen as soon as I was no use to them." Quinn said. "Come on Britt. We should go change." Soon, the two were back, wearing sweats, like Santana. Mr. Schue walked. "What happened to your Cheerios uniforms?"

"We all quit." Santana said.

"What? Why?"

"She wanted me to choose between Rachel and the Cheerios. I chose Rachel." Santana said.

"And she wanted us to choose between Santana and the Cheerios. We chose Santana." Brittany said.

Mr. Schue nodded. "At least I do not have to worry about anymore spying." Everyone laughed.

"So Santana, Rachel, your fellow Glee Clubbers have a surprise for you." Mr. Schue said.

"We are going to sing at your wedding." Mercedes said.

"Yea, you guys can too. If you want." Finn said.

"Gee, thanks Finn." Santana laughed, along with everyone else.

"You guys, that really does mean a lot to us." Rachel said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, let's get to work. We have a wedding to prepare for. Santana, Rachel, how about you two sing the leads? It is your wedding after all." Mr. Schue said. The two nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey beautiful. How was your night?" Santana asked. Santana had spent the night at Brittany's house.

"It was good. But guess who came over last night?" Rachel asked.

"Who?" Santana asked, not really in the guessing mood.

"Santana, you have to_ guess_." Rachel said, looking for something in her locker.

"I do not know, Ray…Jesse?" Santana asked.

Rachel quickly pulled her head out of her locker and looked at the girl next to her. "How did you know?"

"I…I did not. Are you serious? _Jesse St. James_? He came to the house? Why?" Santana asked, anger quickly clouding her face

"He is home for winter break already and he said he wanted to see me. We are hanging out tonight." Rachel explained.

"Over my dead body, you are." Santana said.

"San…"

"Rachel, there is no way that I am going to let that happen. I am not letting him near you. He is already lucky enough as it is that I was not home last night." Santana said.

"Santana, you cannot control what I do." Rachel said.

"Rachel, he _egged_ you. And you want to hang out with him?" Santana asked.

"He did help me meet my mother." Rachel said.

"Yes, but then she abandoned you two days later."

"Jesse did not force her to do that. I am hanging out with Jesse tonight." Rachel said.

"Why are you telling me this? You had to have known that I would get upset." Santana said.

"I wanted to let you know so that you could make plans with Brittany or Quinn if you wanted too." Rachel said.

Santana remained frustrated all day. That night, when Rachel left to hang out with Jesse, Santana stayed in her room and tried to concentrate on homework. She would have gone downstairs with Rachel, but the look Rachel gave her when she tried told her that it would be in her best interest to remain upstairs until Rachel left.

Rachel and Jesse went to Breadstix for dinner.

"Isn't Santana, like, obsessed with Breadstix?" Jesse asked.

"Santana Lopez? Why do bring Santana up?" Rachel was beginning to think that Jesse already knew about her and Santana.

"Because when we walked in I happened to remember that she had some insane obsession with this place. Oh, I am sorry Rachel. I forgot that you could not stand her." Jesse said.

"Actually, Jesse, there is something that I have to tell you." Rachel said.

"What's up, Rachel?"

"You see, Santana and I are together." Rachel said.

"Together together?" Jesse asked.

Rachel nodded. "We are actually getting married this weekend." Rachel said, putting her left hand on the table for the first time since they arrived. She had been wearing gloves before they reached the restaurant, since it was December.

"Married? But you are only seventeen."

"Parental consent. Santana's already a legal adult because her parents recently died." Rachel explained.

Jesse nodded his head. "Rachel, are you sure you want to get married so young? What about your dreams of going to Broadway? Or getting out of Lima at all?"

"I…I guess I did not really think about those things. All I know is that I love her."

"Rachel, I am not trying to talk you out of anything. I do not want you to think that for a second. Just…what about your future? The Broadway career that you are going to have? Getting married could change all of that. I just do not want to see you throw everything that you have always dreamed about away." Jesse said.

Rachel nodded. The two then went on with their meal. Jesse kindly let the subject drop.

Later that night, the glow of headlights filled Santana's room. She hurried over to the window and saw Rachel get out of Jesse's car. Jesse soon followed and walked her to the door. It took all of Santana's self control not to bolt downstairs when Jesse kissed Rachel on the cheek. As she heard Rachel come up the stairs, she jumped back in her bed, thinking Rachel was going to come into her room. She didn't. Santana sat there for a while. _Why is she not coming to see me?_ Santana thought. After about twenty or thirty minutes, Rachel came into Santana's room.

"Hey, San." Rachel said, offering a small smile.

"Hey, Rach. How was dinner with what's his face?" Santana said.

"You mean Jesse? It was fine. It actually gave me a lot to think about." Rachel said. Santana definitely noticed that Rachel was not coming any closer than she was when she walked in.

"About what? Is everything okay?" Santana asked, worry flooding her face.

Only then did Rachel sit down on the bed with Santana. "San, when you proposed to me, did you mean it?"

Santana did a double take. "Of course I meant it. Rachel what is wrong?"

"Santana, when you proposed, I was so shocked and happy that I did not think about things like college and my dream to star on Broadway before I accepted." Rachel said.

"Rach, you can still have those things."

"What about college, San? What if we do not get into the same schools? What if we end up going to schools on separate sides of the country? How are we supposed to make that work?" Rachel asked.

"We could do it. I know we could." Santana said. Rachel finally looked her in the eyes. Santana could see hurt, sadness, and the unmistakable glisten of tears ready to fall in them.

"Rachel, what are you trying to say?" Santana said, dreading the answer that was sure to come.

"I just…I am not sure if we are ready to get married." Rachel said.

"I thought you loved me." Santana said.

"San, I do. But this is not just about love. We have our futures to think of." Rachel said.

"So you do not see a future with me?" Santana said.

"San, you are putting words in my mouth."

"No, I am not. Rachel, if you did not want to get married, why did you say yes?"

"I do want us to get married. I just think that we should wait. Like we had originally planned." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "So you want to what? Stay engaged?"

"Not for now." Rachel said, looking down.

"Do you even want to keep _dating_?" Santana asked.

"Of course I do. But right now I am not sure if we are going to be able to after this. I can tell you are mad at me and hurt by this. I am not sure if being in a relationship is a good idea for us right now." Rachel said.

"So you spend an hour with Jesse and all of a sudden you do not want to be with me at all? Are you with Jesse now? Because if you are you could have just said so." Santana said.

"Santana, I am not with Jesse. First of all, turns out he is gay." Rachel said. Santana raised her eyebrows. "Second of all, I would never leave you for _him_."

"So you are just leaving me." Santana said.

"San…"

"Rachel, where does this leave us?" Santana asked.

"I want us to remain friends." Rachel said.

"I do not know if I can do that." Santana said. "It would be to hard."

"San, I do not want you out of my life." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I still love you, but for now, I cannot be your friend. It is not that I do not want to. It is that I _cannot_. It would kill me to be around you, but not have you." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "I guess I just have to respect that. But just know that if you ever do want to be friends, or you ever want to talk, I will always be there for you."

Santana just nodded. Rachel took that as her cue to leave. As she walked by Santana's dresser, she paused and took off the ring. "Keep this. We may need it someday." Santana closed her eyes as Rachel closed the door. She quickly grabbed her phone.

**She left me Q. –S**

**What? Who? –Q**

**Rachel. She broke up with me. –S**

**You mean she broke off the engagement? –Q**

**No, I mean she broke up with me completely. –S**

**WHAT? –Q**

**That's basically what I said. –S**

**Why? Where did all this come from? In school, she couldn't get ENOUGH of you. –Q**

**No idea. All I know is that she went to dinner with Jesse and then came back all worried about college and how us being married would affect that. –S**

**Wait…Jesse St. James? –Q**

**Yep. –S**

**Do you think he's after her? –Q**

**I don't think so…Rachel said he's gay. –S**

**Oh…do you need a place to stay? –Q**

**Yea…definitely for tonight, but Q, I don't think I can live here anymore. It hurts to much. –S**

**Hold on…–Q**

**Okay…–S**

**Asked my mom if you could move in with us. She said yes. You can even move in tonight if you want. She said she just needs a couple of hours, maybe three, to clear out the guest bedroom. –Q.**

**OMG….are you sure Q? –S**

**Of course S. You're my best friend. I can be there in fifteen minutes if you want to help you pack. –Q**

**Yea…I should probably go tell Rachel's dads that I'm moving out. –S.**

**You should probably go tell RACHEL that you are moving out. –Q.**

**Rachel? Why? –S.**

**She kinda lives there, S. I am not about to show up there to learn that Rachel hasn't been informed, and then have to deliver that blow. I'm not leaving my house until you tell her. –Q**

…**Fine. I'll go tell her. –S.**

**Good. Text me when you're done. –Q.**

**K. Thanks, Q. Really. –S.**

**No problem, S. –Q.**

Santana left her room and walked down the hall. She knocked on Rachel's door.

"Come in." Rachel said. Her nose sounded all stuffy. Santana wondered if she had been crying. Santana had been crying while texting Quinn. She opened the door.

"Hey, Rach."

"Santana. What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked. Her voice did not sound mad, just confused.

"I…I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"I think I am going to move in with Quinn. Her mom said it was okay." Santana said.

Rachel's face dropped. "You…You are moving out?"

Santana nodded.

"San…you do not have to do that. You know that right?"

"Yea, I do. And I totally appreciate you offering to let me still live here even though…" Santana trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I get it. I guess it would have been awkward." Rachel said.

"I just need time. I do not want you out of my life either, Rach. But right now it hurts to see you all the time." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "I am going to miss having you around."

"You will still see me at school and in Glee." Santana said.

"I guess I had gotten used to having you around all the time." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "Well, I have to…go pack. So I guess I will see you before I leave?"

"You better come say goodbye." Rachel said.

Santana gave her a sad smile. "Definitely. Well, first I have to go break the news to your dads."

"You better let me do that. They do not even know that we…" Rachel trailed off.

Santana nodded. "Okay." The two girls exited the room. One went downstairs, the other down the hall. Santana quickly texted Quinn.

About ten minutes later, Leroy came to Santana's room. "San, you know that you do not have to leave. We meant it when we said we wanted you to live with us."

"No, I know Mr. B. It is just…hard. I do not think that I can see her everyday without breaking down and crying. At least not for awhile." Santana said.

Leroy nodded. "Well, okay. Just know that you are always welcome here. No matter what."

Santana smiled. "I know, Mr. B. Thanks." They heard the doorbell.

"I assume that is Quinn. I will tell her you are up here."

"Thanks." Santana was surprised when the man hugged her. She hugged back. "Thank you so much for all you did."

"No problem kiddo. And we are so sorry that it didn't work out between you and Rachel. We really wanted it to." Leroy said.

"So did I. But thanks." Santana said. Suddenly Quinn showed up at the door.

"Hey S. Hey Mr. B." Quinn said.

"Hello, Quinn. Did Hiram let you in?"

"Uh…no. Rachel did." Quinn said.

Leroy nodded. "I will leave you girls to packing, then. Santana, make sure you come tell Hiram and I goodbye, or else we may not allow you back in to the house." He said with a smile.

Santana nodded.

"Well, my interaction with Rachel was not at all awkward." Quinn said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Santana dared to ask.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi Quinn." Rachel said._

"_Hey Rachel." Quinn said, noticing the sad look in Rachel's eyes._

"_I'm guessing you're here to help Santana?" _

_Quinn nodded. "Can you show me where her room is?" she asked softly. While she normally loved making Rachel miserable she could not bring herself to do it when she knew how much both girls were suffering. And it helped that she knew that even though the two were broken up, Santana would still kill her if she said anything mean to Rachel._

_Rachel nodded and led Quinn up the stairs. They passed Rachel's room. Quinn stopped._

"_Is that your room?" she asked._

_Rachel nodded. "Why?"_

"_Can I see it?" Quinn asked._

"_Uh…sure." Rachel opened her bedroom door and the two walked in._

_Quinn nodded. "Its…exactly how Kurt, Puck and Finn described it."_

"_And how is that?" Rachel asked._

"_Very Rachel Berry…and pink." Quinn smiled._

"_Santana's never liked my room. I'm sure she had something bad to say about it." Rachel said, trying to make a joke._

_Quinn's expression turned serious. "Santana never said anything bad about you…you know, after you guys told us about you two."_

_Rachel stopped smiling. Quinn thought she was on the verge of tears. "You know, I think I can find the way myself from here. Thanks, Rachel." She quickly left the room._

END FLASHBACK

"Good going Q." Santana said.

"You know, let's just pack. This entire experience is awkward." Quinn said. "By the way, Brittany is spending the night and she fully expects you to cry your heart out."

"I was planning on it." Santana said. "I just can't do it here."

Dropping her voice to a whisper, Quinn spoke again. "Since you aren't with Rachel anymore, are you going to rejoin the Cheerios? I mean, that's why you quit in the first place."

Santana thought about it. "Do you think Sue would let us rejoin?"

"We are her three best cheerleaders and Regionals are this weekend. Do you think you would be able to perform Saturday, considering…"

"I think that would be the perfect distraction." Santana said.

As the two left, Quinn went downstairs first. Santana went to Rachel's room.

"Hey, I'm going to take off now." Santana said to her girl…well, ex-girlfriend.

Rachel nodded. "Goodbye, San."

Santana walked over to the girl. "Bye, _mi estrella_." She softly kissed the girl on the top of her head, smiling as her eyes closed. Rachel watched as Santana paused at the door and turned around. "Rach, I _do_ still love you. And I do want to try the whole being friends thing."

Rachel nodded. "Of course, San." Santana smiled and left, saying goodbye to the Berry men as she did. Rachel watched from her window as Santana and Quinn loaded up her stuff. Before she got in the car, Santana turned around and looked at Rachel's window. She gave a small smile and waved to the girl indoors. Rachel waved back. Soon, Santana was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the week went by rather fast for Santana, considering the way the earlier part had gone. Sue allowed the three to rejoin the Cheerios. Regionals came and went with yet another trophy in Sue's hands. Santana somehow managed to get through the rest of the weekend. Then Monday came.

"Okay guys. Here is your assignment. You are going to draw a name out of a hat and then choose a song that makes you think of your partner. Half of you will draw." Mr. Schue said.

The six that got to draw were Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Finn, and Rachel.

Brittany was first. "I got Sam." Mr. Schue wrote it down.

Next up was Tina. "Kurt." Again, Mr. Schue made a note.

Mercedes was next. "Artie."

Mike followed. "Quinn."

Then Rachel. "Santana…." Santana, who had been looking at her binder, slowly looked up.

"Is that going to be okay, guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

Both girls slowly nodded, not looking at each other.

"So I guess that leaves Finn and Puckerman." The bell rang, and Santana was the first one out of the room.

Later after the final bell rang, Santana saw Rachel at her locker. "Hey, Rachel. When did you want to practice for the assignment?"

"I do not know. Whenever you are free, I guess." Rachel said. She nodded towards Santana's Cheerios uniform. "Congrats on winning Regionals on Saturday, by the way."

Santana looked down. "Thanks."

"I was surprised Sue let you guys rejoin. Actually I was surprised you guys wanted to rejoin."

"Well, I quit for you and we broke up, so…yeah. I guess I just needed the distraction." Santana said.

"What about Glee?" Rachel asked.

"You mean the thing that you and I are both in? Yea, great distraction from losing you." Santana joked. Rachel slightly laughed.

"I guess you are right. I wrote a song to distract myself." Rachel said.

"I want to hear it sometime." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

She looked at Santana. "I miss you, Santana." She said quietly.

Santana looked down. "I miss you too, Rachel. But you should know that. You know that if this were going my way, we would still be together."

Rachel slightly nodded before, without warning, kissing Santana. The taller girl only slightly hesitated before hungrily kissing Rachel back. Gently, she pushed the smaller girl up against the wall that was right next to her locker for support. Rachel put her arms around Santana's neck, causing the other girl to wrap her arms around Rachel's waist in return. The smaller girl attempted to deepen the kiss, when suddenly Santana pulled away.

"I…Santana, I am so sorry. I should not have done that. Not after everything I have put you through." Rachel apologized.

"Wait, Rachel, it is fine. I probably should have pulled away before I did." Santana said.

"You must think I am trying to mess with your head or something." Rachel said.

"If I were not so incredibly hot, yes I would." Santana joked, causing Rachel to smile. "Hey, I got you to smile again. Now everything is better."

Rachel looked around, then pulled Santana into the choir room. "What are you doing, Rachel?" Santana questioned.

"Santana, I did not want to break up with you."

"Okay…but then why did you?" Santana asked.

"I just…I could not think of any other option." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I would have understood that you just did not want to get married, but you wanted to still be with me." Santana said.

"I guess if I felt that even though you said you were okay with it, after awhile you would have grown to resent me or something. Especially if us being together prevented you from going to the college of your dreams." Rachel said.

Santana's heart broke. "Ray, I could _never_ resent you."

Hearing Santana call her by her nickname made Rachel smile. "You say that now, but what about in a year, or two years?"

"Rachel. I could never hate or resent you. I love you too much." Santana said.

"Even after I broke up with you, then kissed you?" Rachel said.

"Yes. Even after that. We have not exactly been broken up that long. I cannot just erase a three month relationship overnight." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Right."

"So what exactly are you getting at Rachel?" Santana had to ask.

"I miss you, San. I love you. And I guess…I guess I am trying to say that…I…I want you back, Santana. If you will take me, that is." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "You mean like…" she trailed off, hoping Rachel knew what she meant so she did not have to say it.

Rachel did. "I think we should go back to just dating for now."

Santana nodded again. "I think I am okay with that."

Rachel looked in Santana's eyes. "So…"

Santana kissed Rachel. Slowly, the two pulled away. "Is that a yes?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you are a smart girl." Santana said, kissing her again.

"It's a yes." Rachel smiled.

"Hey, I still want to hear your song." Santana said, looking at her girlfriend (Santana could not believe she had Rachel back).

"Quick question first. Are you going to move back in?" Rachel said.

"Do you want me too?"

"Of course." Rachel said.

"I have to talk to Mrs. Fabray. I will do it tonight, okay?" Santana promised.

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"You. Sing. Now." Santana said.

Rachel laughed. "Okay, okay." She sat down at the piano.

She started to sing.

_There you rest  
With all the rest  
Of my accessories  
On my nightstand._

_You're red or yellow  
And like a good fellow_

_Sometimes you get lost in my mess.  
But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do,  
And I need to control my do  
You're the only one I can count on.  
My headband,  
You're my headband._

_Wrapped right around my melon,  
You're a product like Magellan_

Santana had to interrupt. "Wait…Rachel, did you write a song about your _headband_?

Rachel nodded. "Yes. It is called _My Headband_."

Santana nodded.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"Well…you know…it was…different…" Santana said.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Rachel said.

"Yea, pretty much." Santana admitted, hating the way Rachel's enthusiasm deflated. She walked over and sat down on the piano bench next to Rachel.

"Baby it is okay. You can practice and get better. Just write about something _other_ than your headband." Santana said. She pulled Rachel into her lap. Rachel put her arms around Santana's neck to keep balance.

"Yea, that is probably good advice." Rachel said.

"You know what else is good advice?" Santana asked.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Kiss me." Santana whispered.

"That is excellent advice." Rachel whispered back, leaning in. Before she could follow, the two were interrupted.

"Whoa. Did we go back in time or something?" Quinn asked, smiling.

"No, I simply realized that I made a mistake." Rachel said.

"So are you two, like, re-engaged or what?" Puck asked.

"No, we are just dating again." Santana said.

"You okay with that, S?" Puck asked.

"I am totally fine with it. As long as I have her back, I am good." Santana asked.

"So does this mean that you are moving out?" Quinn asked.

"I am not sure. I hate to do that to your mom, after she went to all that trouble." Santana said.

"We can talk about it tonight. I am sure she will be fine with it." Quinn said, smiling. The rest of the glee club walked in and began applauding. Rachel looked at Santana, who shrugged. "Might as well give them something." She said before kissing Rachel. When they pulled away, Rachel rested her forehead on Santana's.

"God, I love you baby girl." Santana said.

"I love you too San." Rachel said.

"You do not know how glad it makes me to hear you say that again." Santana said.

"About as much as it makes me to hear _you_ say it to _me_." Rachel said. The two smiled at each other. Mr. Schue walked in. "Ladies, we are all very happy for you, but can we please start practicing for Nationals?" he asked smiling. Santana opened her mouth to protest when Rachel put her hand over Santana's mouth to silence her. "Of course Mr. Schue. I was thinking that we could…" It was Santana's turn to clamp her hand over Rachel's mouth, for the sake of the club's sanity.

"Oh Rachel. We have all missed your paragraphical speaking." Quinn said, earning a laugh from Santana, which earned the Latina a playful glare from her girlfriend. The two went to their seats, sitting very close to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Santana arrived to the choir room early. She wanted to get there before Rachel so that she could find a song for her Glee assignment. She thought back to when Rachel sang _The Only Exception_ to her. Yeah, they had only been dating for three days. And sure, she _said_ it was for Finn, but eyes cannot, will not and _do_ not lie and Rachel's were on Santana the entire time. She smiled at the thought. Slowly, the Glee Club began to dribble in. Santana found it odd that Rachel was not the first one after her, but she let it go. Sometimes Rachel took forever to leave her house.

Rachel was walking down one of McKinley's many hallways to get to the choir room, when suddenly someone from behind her pulled her, ripping her shirt. She was pushed against the wall and found herself face to face with Marshall, with the boy practically choking her.

"Heard you broke up with Lopez." He said.

"Actually we are back together." She replied.

"Then I guess I better hope _San_ does not find out about this."

"What do you want, Marshall?" she asked, terrified.

"To finish what I started, Berry." He leaned down to kiss her, but she slapped him in the face, causing him to hit her. She cried at the pain.

"You should not have done that, Berry." He raised his fist, and she closed her eyes to brace herself from the blow. Before he could hit her again, however, she felt him release her. She opened her eyes and found Puck holding him on the floor.

"Do not ever touch her!" he yelled. She was grabbed from behind again, and turned around to see Finn. He looked at her shirt and quickly took off his Hoodie to give to her. After she had it on, he pulled her into a hug. She began openly sobbing.

"It is okay, Rach. Puck and I are here. You are safe." Finn said to her. He looked up. "Puck. Rachel needs you more. She needs you to stay out of juvie." Those words got Puck instantly off the floor and he walked over to Rachel. He gently turned the girl around and the sight of her bloody and swollen face almost caused him to turn around again, but Rachel crashing into him with a hug stopped him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You are safe, Rach. I would never let anything happen to you." he said.

Finn spoke up. "Marshall, you better get out of here before Rachel lets go of Puck." Finn advised. The other boy got up off the floor and went in the direction of the parking lot.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" Puck softly asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Rach, we have to stop by the choir room and tell Mr. Schue where we will be, though." Finn said.

"Santana cannot see me like this." Rachel insisted.

"She is going to eventually hear about it." Puck reasoned. Rachel eventually gave in and the three went to the choir room.

Santana was practicing dance steps with Mercedes and Brittany when they got there. Mercedes was facing the direction of the door when they walked in. Santana and Brittany were had their backs to the door, so Santana did not immediately see Rachel. Everyone around her instantly paused.

"Oh my god." Quinn said.

"Rachel?" Mercedes said. Santana instantly turned around.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She immediately ran to Rachel. "Ray? What…how…who?" She gently inspected the girl's face. She turned to Puck and Finn. "What happened?"

"Marshall was beating her up and Puck and I stopped him. Well, Puck stopped him. I made sure Rachel was okay." Finn explained.

"And you could not have gotten there _before _he hit her?" Santana exclaimed.

"San, they helped. It could have been a lot worse." Rachel whispered. Santana looked down at her girlfriend.

"You are right." She turned to the guys. "I'm sorry. Thanks for helping her."

Rachel hugged both guys again. "He is lucky I did not beat the crap out of him." Puck said.

"Rachel, this needs to be reported. Regardless about the other situation. He physically hurt you this time." Mr. Schue said.

"But-"

"Last time does not even need to come up. It will not be relevant."

Santana's face clouded with anger. "Q, take Rachel to the nurse's office." She turned to walk out of the room, ignoring everyone's protests. Then one voice spoke up.

"Santana." She heard Rachel say. She turned around and slowly walked back to the girl.

"Yes baby girl?" she softly said.

"Please do not go."

"I cannot let some guy beat you up and let him get away with it! I need to make him pay." Santana said.

"_I_ need you. I need you _here_ with me. I need you to help me get better." Rachel said, touching her arm. Santana instantly relaxed.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She wrapped the girl into a hug. "Why are you wearing Finn's jacket?"

Rachel unzipped the jacket to reveal her ripped top. Santana's face instantly clouded with anger again. Rachel grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Rachel, you need to go the nurse's office." Mr. Schue said.

"I will take her." Santana immediately said.

Mr. Schue nodded. The pair left the choir room.

"I think he was following me from my house." Rachel suddenly said.

"What?"

"I was pretty sure I saw his car across the street when I left. I just did not think much about it." Rachel said.

"That is it. I am definitely moving back." Santana said. Rachel attempted to smile, but winced in pain.

"Be careful, baby." Santana said. The girl kept looking around as the pair continued to walk.

"He left, San."

"How do you know?"

"Because Puck scared him so bad he ran towards the parking lot." Rachel said.

"Thank God for Puck." Santana muttered under her breath. "Baby I am so sorry that I was not there."

"San it is okay. You are here now and luckily Puck and Finn were there too." Rachel said. They reached the nurse's office.

"Can we talk about this later?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded. "Of course." She gently kissed Rachel's not swollen cheek before taking her into the nurse's office. The nurse took one look at Rachel before immediately grabbing the first aid kit.

"What happened to you?"

"She was beat up. What does it look like happened to her?" Santana snapped.

"San." Rachel chastised under her breath.

The nurse looked at Rachel. "Did she do this?"

Santana all but blew up. "Why would I bring her to the nurse's office if I was the one to beat her up? Why would you automatically assume that? Is it because I am Latina?"

"No, it is because I know about your reputation. I do not know how many times I have had students come to me because they "fell" down the stairs as Santana Lopez was passing."

"Santana!" Rachel said.

"That was the _old_ me, Rachel. Let it go." Santana said. She turned back to the nurse. "Can you just help her? _Please_?" She added after the glare Rachel gave her. The nurse glared at Santana for a moment.

"Glaring at me is not going to help my girlfriend." Santana remarked.

"Okay, I am going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said.

Santana looked at Rachel. "Yea, no. I am not going anywhere." She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Santana, please just shut up." Rachel mumbled through the ice pack on her face.

Santana nodded. "Okay." She did not say another word. The nurse was trying to put Neosporin in Rachel's cut.

"Ow." Rachel hissed.

Santana glared at the nurse, but said nothing.

"Okay Rachel. You are good to go. It does not look like you need stitches and nothing is broken. But you do need to report this to the principal." The nurse said.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you." She looked at Santana, silently telling her to do the same.

"Yea, thanks." She grumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled the other girl out of the office.

"San, that was so rude." Rachel said, trying to hide her smile.

"You knew how I was when we got together." She replied. "And I have been nothing but sweet to you since."

"Except, you know, everyday in Glee Club before we came out." Rachel countered.

Santana shook her head. "Does not count."

Rachel stopped and took Santana's hands in hers. "I know." Santana stood there staring into Rachel's eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Rachel looked up. "What is with you avoiding my lips?"

"I do not want to hurt you, Rach." Santana protested.

Rachel leaned up. "You kissing me could never hurt." She whispered before softly kissing Santana who wasted no time before softly returning the kiss.

"I love you." Rachel whispered against Santana's lips, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck.

"I love you too." The taller girl replied. She pulled away, put her arms around Rachel's waist and pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in Rachel's face.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Santana asked.

"I have you to take care of me. And now that you are moving back in, I am extremely okay." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "I am not leaving your side, babe."

"What about Cheerios practice?"

"You can sit in the bleachers and watch." Santana said. "And most, actually all, of our classes are together. So I will be with you practically 24/7."

"That might get a little tiring after awhile." Rachel said.

"Psh. You wish you did not want me around all the time." Santana smirked.

"Never." Rachel said before kissing Santana again.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana proceeded to drag Rachel to the principal's office. She texted Finn and told him to meet them there and to bring Puck. When they arrived, they found the two, plus Mr. Schue. The group walked in.

"Ah, William, you requested to meet with me?" Principal Figgins asked.

"Yes sir. Rachel why don't you explain?"

"I was walking down the hall towards the choir room when I was attacked by another student." Rachel said.

"What student?"

"Marshall Andrews." Santana said.

"Mr. Andrews has already been to see me. He told me that Mr. Puckerman was hitting Rachel and he tried to stop him." Figgins said.

"What? That is a total lie! I was protecting Rachel!" Puck said.

"Wait. You said that he left." Santana said to Rachel.

"I thought that he did." Rachel said.

"Sir, I saw the whole thing. It was the other way around. Besides Puck would never hit Rachel." Finn said.

"Mr. Andrews has bruises on his face from Mr. Puckerman hitting him. There is no physical evidence that Mr. Andrews hit Rachel." Figgins said.

"No evidence? Are you completely blind? Look at her face!" Santana exclaimed.

"Ms. Lopez, I think that you need to calm down." Figgins said.

"You think that I need to calm down? I think that _you_ need to calm down!" Santana replied.

"Schue, control your students."

"No. Not when they are right. Puck would never do that to Rachel and you have a witness." Mr. Schue said.

"Who happens to be the friend of the suspect." Figgins said. There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to look. The person entered.

"Karofsky? What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Principal Figgins, can I say something? It has to do with the incident." Karofsky said.

"Sure." 

"Sir, I saw Marshall hit Rachel first. She was walking along, minding her own business when he grabbed her from behind and choked her. He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. He got angry so he punched her. He tried to hit her again, but Puck stopped him. Puck let him go about thirty seconds later. Puck was only protecting Rachel." Karofsky said. Will, Santana, Finn, Rachel, and Puck's mouths all dropped. Rachel winced at the pain, but the shock did not leave her face.

Figgins nodded.

"There. You have an unbiased witness." Santana said.

"Is that enough?" Will asked.

"Mr. Andrews will be expelled.. Mr. Puckerman, I am sorry. You are all free to go." Figgins said. The group left.

"Thank you David." Rachel said. Karofsky nodded. "Rachel, Santana, I am sorry for what happened a while back. It was not cool and neither of you deserved it."

Both girls nodded. Karofsky walked away.

"Rachel are you sure you are okay?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes, Mr. Schue. I think I just need to rest." Rachel replied.

"Santana, how about you take her home?" the teacher said. The girl nodded. "Come on Rach." The two walked out to Santana's car. "We can get you car later." Santana said.

Rachel nodded and got in the car. After about five minutes, Santana spoke. "Baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Santana, it is not like you are the one who hit me." Rachel said.

"I know, I just…I wish that it had been me that he had hit." Santana said.

"Why?"

"Because I hate when you get hurt. It makes me hurt. And it makes me want to punch whoever hurt you." Santana said.

"And you think that I do not feel that way whenever you are hurting? Do you know how much willpower it takes not to punch Sue Sylvester whenever I see her?" Rachel reasoned. Santana laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"The thought of someone punching Coach Sylvester."

"The thought of someone or the thought of me?" Rachel asked.

Santana thought about it. "Now that I think about it, _you_ punching her would be epic."

Rachel laughed at the thought. "It would be, huh?"

Suddenly, Santana turned serious. "Hey, in my bag is an envelope. It has your name on it. Can you find it please?" Rachel nodded and looked for it. After a few minutes she found it.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at it in her hands.

"Open it, silly." Santana said. Rachel pulled out a letter. "I wrote it to you the day after we broke up. I was trying to build up the nerve to give it to you, but then we got back together."

"You didn't cuss me out in it did you?" Rachel warily asked.

"Rachel, why would I give it to you after we got back together if I did?" Santana reasoned.

"Good point." Rachel read it out loud.

"Dear Rachel. As happy as I am that we ended things on good terms, words cannot even begin to describe how sad and upset I am that we ended things at all. I love you so much, but I completely understand where you are coming from with all this. I would never want to be the one to hold you back from what you are destined to do, which is star on Broadway. And even though we are not together, I will still fully support you and do whatever I can to help make that dream come true. My dream is that all of your dreams can come true for you. Well, that and to be able to still look this good in twenty years. That was added for humor, by the way. But seriously, as long as all of your dreams come true, than my dream will have come true as well. And I want you to know that I will be in the front row for you Broadway debut. I will always be here for you baby girl, you will never have to doubt that. I will always support you, and I will always love you. If you ever need anything, I will help you and I will always fight for you and defend you. And if you do decide that you want me to be apart of your dream, I will drop whatever I am doing and I will come running because I love you. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that. Love, Santana."

As Rachel read the last part of Santana's letter, Santana looked over at her. She noticed that the other girl was tearing up. "Rachel, it was not intended to make you _cry_."

"Was the goal of this letter to get me back?" Rachel asked.

"No. It was to let you know that I would always be your friend no matter what you decided." Santana said.

"That is too bad…it would have worked." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "Well, I did not need it. _You _came running back to _me_."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You did not exactly put up a fight."

"That is because I love you." Santana said.

"This is kind of weird isn't it?" Rachel asked

"What?"

"Us being nice to each other." Rachel said.

"Uh…no? We are together and in love…" Santana said.

"No I mean so much has changed since last year. Since the beginning of this year, even. Four months ago, you hated me. And now…" Rachel said.

"And now I tell you that I love you at least twenty times a day?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "Rach, you cannot exactly help who you fall in love with. I mean, I certainly would not have picked you." Santana said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"I mean the _old_ me. The new me does not want anyone else." Santana quickly said.

"Nice save Lopez." Rachel said.

"You know you love me." Was the reply she received.

"That I do." Rachel smiled at Santana, who was concentrating on driving. "That I do."


	23. Chapter 23

When they reached the Berry house, Santana helped Rachel inside. She gently led Rachel to the couch and instructed her to lie down. Santana went upstairs and got Rachel's favorite blanket and her pillow. She went back downstairs. "Do you need an ice pack or anything?"

"I could really use some aspirin." Rachel said.

"Coming right up." Santana said and went into the kitchen. She quickly returned. After Rachel took the pill, Santana sat down and grabbed the remote. "What do you want to watch? And just know that if you say _High School Musical_, I'm totally going back to school."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. I guess we can watch _I Love You, Beth Cooper _if you want." Santana smiled and put the DVD in. Halfway through the movie, they heard a car door shut. The two looked at each other. Before either of them could say anything, the front door opened.

"You did remember to lock the door, right?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes…well, I think I did." Santana whispered back.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed.

"Rachel?" they heard. Rachel knew that voice.

"Daddy?" she replied. Both of Rachel's fathers soon entered the room.

"Rachel, sweetie, are you okay?" Hiram said. Santana got out of the way so that both of them could sit next to their daughter.

"I will be fine Daddy." Rachel replied.

Leroy looked over at Santana. "Are you okay, Santana?"

Santana nodded. "Yes sir. I actually was not there when it happened."

Hiram looked over. "Where were you? You are supposed to protect our daughter!"

"Daddy!"

"Hiram, that was uncalled for." Leroy said.

"Was it Leroy? Rachel never got beat up until she started dating Santana. The worst that happened was a slushie. Now we get a call in the middle of the day saying she went home because a boy hit her?" Hiram exclaimed.

"Mr. Berry, if I had been there he would not have touched Rachel. As soon as I heard, I tried to go after him. Rachel stopped me." Santana said.

"Yes, well, all I know is that Finn and Noah were there to help her. And her so-called girlfriend was not." Hiram said.

"So-called? Daddy, stop it! You are being mean to Santana when all she has tried to do is help take care of me." Rachel said. "She even offered to move back in so we can come to school together and she can make sure that he does not stalk the house or wait for me at school." Rachel said.

Hiram scoffed. "There is no way I am letting _her_ move back in here."

Santana's mouth almost dropped open. She had always thought Hiram had liked her.

Rachel's mouth actually did drop open. "Dad, please do something."

"Hiram, that is enough. Since Santana and Rachel have gotten together, she has done nothing but love our daughter. Rachel's safety has been her top priority and I believe that if she had been there, Rachel would have been safe." Leroy turned his attention to Santana. "But I do have to ask, where _were _you? Rachel told me that you usually wait for her outside."

Santana nodded. "I went in early today. Our Glee assignment is to find a song that makes you think about your partner and I was trying to find the perfect song for my partner, which happens to be Rachel. I did not want her to overhear and ruin the surprise, so I came to school early. I wish I had not."

Rachel nodded. "She even told me that she wished she had gotten hit instead of me."

Hiram shook his head. "Nevertheless, I do not think it is appropriate for Rachel to continue to spend time with Santana. Not when all she does is bring Rachel pain."

"Mr. Berry, with all do respect, since I started dating her, when have I ever caused Rachel pain?" Santana asked.

"Well, you proposed to her, then broke up with her."

"Daddy, _I _broke up with her! She did not break up with me. And we got back together less than a week later." Rachel interrupted. Her father held up a hand.

"And now this."

"You cannot honestly believe that this is my fault." Santana said.

"She got beat up because of you."

"She got beat up because…" Santana trailed off, knowing this was Rachel's story to tell her dads. "You know what? There is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise right now. I think I should go before the relationship I thought we had is completely demolished and while there is still a chance I can still be allowed to see Rachel. But I have one thing to say. You can stop us from seeing each other, but you cannot stop us from loving each other, Mr. Berry. In the past couple of weeks I have learned that my relationship with Rachel can withstand pretty much everything." Santana leaned over and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I love you, baby girl," she whispered.

"I love you too. Please call me later." Rachel said.

Santana grabbed her phone and wallet from the table and started to walk towards the hall. "I will. Bye." She turned towards Leroy. "Bye Mr. B."

"Goodbye sweetie." Leroy said, hugging the girl.

She turned towards Hiram. "Goodbye Mr. Berry. I wish I could convince you that I would have done everything possible to protect her if I had been there. I really do hope that you forgive me for allowing this to happen and continue to allow me to see your daughter." She extended her hand and he shook it. Santana waved to Rachel, shot her a small smile, then left. Only then did Rachel blow up.

"How could you do that? Santana tried to help me! Santana loves me!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, if she loved you, you would not have gotten hurt."

"She was not there! She did not know! You did not see her when she found out. I did. She was furious. She got mad at Finn and Puck for letting him do this to me. She tried to go after him. When we went to the nurse's office, she got mad at the nurse when the Neosporin she put in my cut stung me. When the nurse requested Santana leave, Santana flat out said she was not leaving me and sat down in a chair. Now try and tell me she doesn't love me." Rachel said.

Hiram nodded. "I guess I did overreact. Santana has always been a lovely girl and she has always been sweet to you, at least, since we have known her."

Leroy nodded. "Rachel, I have to ask. What did Santana start to say when your daddy accused her of being the reason that you got beat up?"

Rachel swallowed. "The guy who beat me up…he tried to sleep with me at a party, but Santana stopped him. Whether or not he wanted to get revenge on Santana or what, I'm not sure, but he was definitely planning on trying again."

"I'm going to the principal." Her dad said.

"I already did. Mr. Schue, Finn, Puck, Santana, and I did. Principal Figgins said that he was going to be expelled. But I will not feel safe unless I have the one person, other than you two, that I know I can count on with me. And I think you know who that is." Rachel said.

"Santana." Hiram said.

"Daddy, please let her move back in. I love her. She loves me. And she loves you guys." Rachel said.

They looked at each other. "Okay." Hiram said.

"O…okay?"

"Santana can move back in. You can call her now. Knowing Santana, she did not go back to school. She would not have been able to concentrate." He said. Rachel smiled and ran upstairs to make the call. She quickly dialed her girlfriend's number.

"Hello?" Santana said.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Sorry. Hi!" Rachel said.

Santana laughed into the phone. "Hey there, pretty girl. How did the inquisition go?"

"Pretty good. Considering you get to…wait for it…move back in with us!" Rachel said.

"Wait…what? You actually convinced them to let me?" Santana said.

"Uh…yeah! That is what you wanted, right?"

"Of course. Anything to be around you all the time." Santana said.

"I thought that you wanted to protect me." Rachel teased.

"Uh…yeah. That too." Santana laughed. "Seriously though. That is so cool."

"I know right? Are you coming back right now?" Rachel asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I always want you here, San."

"Then I am on my way." Santana said, smiling even though she knew Rachel could not see it.

"Awesome." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yea San?"

"I _do_ love you. You know that right?" she asked.

"Santana, of course I do. My dads do too. Daddy just overreacted to me being hurt." Rachel said.

"As long as you know, that's all that matters, right?"

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

Santana moved back into the Berry house that weekend. That Monday, she had early morning Cheerios practice. She woke up at six in the morning and got ready. Before she got ready she went into Rachel's room.

"Ray? Rachel, honey, wake up." Santana whispered.

"What? Is it time for my Grammy? Do I look okay?" Rachel said.

Santana giggled. "You look beautiful, pretty girl. And no it is not time for your Grammy. Not yet, anyway. It is time to wake up."

"Wha…San? What is going on? Is it seven thirty yet?" Rachel sleepily slurred.

"No baby. It is six in the morning. Wake up." Santana smiled.

"What? Why?" Rachel whined.

"Early morning Cheerios practice. You have to come with me." Santana explained.

"But…Santana!" Rachel said.

"Not interested in hearing it. Get up and get ready. You are not leaving this house without me." Santana said.

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

The two got ready and Santana drove to the school. Rachel went into the gym while Santana went into the locker room to put her stuff in her locker. While she was there, a Cheerio named Amy walked up to her. "So Lopez, heard you're dating Rachel Berry."

Santana turned around. "What is it to you? You have a problem with me dating a girl?"

Amy shook her head. "No, we have a problem with you dating Berry."

"Excuse me?" Santana said.

Amy walked closer and put her water bottle in Santana's face. "You heard me."

"I was hoping I had not." Santana hit the water bottle out of Amy's hand. "Do not ever do that again." Amy pointed a finger in Santana's face.

"You cannot date her and stay on the Cheerios, Lopez."

Santana hit the hand. Amy stepped back a step. Santana tried to lunge forward, but was caught by Quinn and Brittany.

"S. S, calm down." Quinn said.

"No way! She told me that I could not date Rachel."

"Whoa! Amy that is so not your place." Quinn said.

"We cannot have a Cheerio dating a geek like Rachel! It is bad for our reputation." Amy said.

"You know what else would be bad for our reputation? If the school found out who _you_ are dating, Mrs. Lead Tuba." Quinn said. Santana held back her laughter.

Sue walked in. "What is going on here?"

"Amy is telling Santana who to date." Brittany said.

"Who is Santana dating?" Sue asked.

"Rachel Berry." Amy said.

Sue nodded. "Alright, listen up. I do not care if you are white, black, orange, or blue. I do not care if you are straight or not. If you can do a triple flip in the air, you are on the Cheerios. Unless you are discriminating against your teammates. Then you are off. Amy, I want you out of that uniform, now. Everyone else, get out into the gym. Now!" Sue stormed out of the locker room.

"What just happened?" Amy said.

"I think you just got kicked off." Quinn said. Santana nodded. "Buh-bye!" she said.

"Whatever. Like I need the Cheerios." Amy said and walked out. The remaining Cheerios went to the gym and had practice.

"Lopez! You will be taking Amy's spot on the pyramid." Sue said.

Santana looked up. "What?"

"You heard me."

Quinn looked at her. "S, Amy was in the second tier on the pyramid with Britt. You are back at the top of the pyramid. Sort of."

"Oh my god. I am." Santana looked up at Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"Alright, practice is over!" Sue said.

Santana went to the locker and got her stuff. Rachel was waiting in the hallway when she came out. "Rachel! You are not supposed to be in the hall by yourself. What is Marshall came back into school?"

"But he did not. Everything is good. Especially now that you are back at the top of the pyramid! I am so happy for you! But…why did Amy lose her spot?"

"She uh…told me that if I was dating you, I could not be on the Cheerios. Sue got mad and kicked her off of the squad." Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel stopped smiling. "San, I am so sorry."

"Why? It is not like I am the one who got kicked off. And if I had gotten kicked off because of that, it would not had mattered. Because I love you more than the Cheerios." Santana said.

"Aw…San! That is so sweet." Rachel smiled.

"Rach, people are always going to tell us we cannot be together. But I think that we have proven that we can outlast them. We defy the odds. We should not work as a couple, but we do." Santana said.

"We do, huh? I think we make a pretty good couple." Rachel said.

"Good? Sweetie, I think we make an amazing couple." Santana said.

"Yea. I think you are right." Rachel smiled and walked to the choir room.

"Alright, guys. Who is ready to sing their song?" Mr. Schue said.

No one raised his or her hands. "No one? Seriously guys? What is going on?"

"In our defense, Mr. Schue, Finn, Puck, Rachel and I have been a little distracted." Santana said.

"Okay, you four are off the hook for _today_ but what about the rest of you?" Mr. Schue said.

No one said anything. "Guys, come _on_. Regionals are soon. I thought you guys wanted to go to Nationals."

"Of course we do, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said.

"But we have all kind of been distracted with the whole Rachel and Marshall incident. No one, not even Karofsky, ever went this far." Kurt said.

"You guys are all pretty shook up about this, huh?" Mr. Schue said.

Every single member nodded. "It scared us when we saw her the other day." Tina said.

"Seriously." Artie agreed.

"Guys, what happened to me had nothing to do with being in Glee Club." Rachel said.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" Mike said.

"Marshall wanted to sleep with me. He did not want to punish me for being in Glee Club." Rachel said. She could feel Santana start to get angry at hearing all of this again. Rachel put her hand on Santana's knee to comfort her. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Baby, do not apologize. He should apologize to you." Santana said.

"Rachel, we are so sorry that you had to go through that." Mr. Schue said.

"Seriously. We are going to give you, like, a human perimeter wall when you walk down the hallway. No one is going to get close enough to hit you again." Puck said.

"Guys, I appreciate that, but you do not have to do that for me." Rachel said.

"Baby we know that. We _want_ to. You know I do." Santana said.

"Did you put them up to this?" Rachel asked Santana.

"No. No one did. Mike and Sam came up with it. And everyone quickly agreed." Quinn said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Guys, I really appreciate this, but I feel that a perimeter is just going to bring more attention to the situation." Rachel protested.

"Fine. But we are all walking with you." Sam said.

As they walked down the hall, Rachel received many weird looks. The other Glee members reluctantly disappeared at their classrooms. Eventually it was just Rachel and Santana. Finally, someone said something. "Aren't you the girl who got beat up?"

As Rachel began to stammer out an answer, Santana stepped in. "Is that really any of your business?" she asked, protectively stepping between the boy and Rachel.

He quickly shook his head. "You are Santana Lopez, aren't you?"

Santana looked taken aback. Everyone in McKinley knew who she was. "You must be new here if you do not know that." She said.

"It is my first day. Sorry about my comment earlier. I am Drake Wyatt, by the way." He said.

Santana looked him over. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was actually pretty hot. "Santana Lopez." She offered. "But you apparently already knew that."

Drake smiled. Rachel cleared her throat. Santana looked back. "Oh. Sorry. This is my friend Rachel Berry."

'_Friend?_' Rachel mouthed. The other two did not notice and Drake gave Rachel a small smile. Rachel did not like the way Santana was flirtatiously twirling her hair and leaning closer to Drake than she was to Rachel. "So Santana, maybe you could show me around sometime?" Drake asked. Santana eagerly nodded. "Sure, of course. How about during lunch?"

"San, I thought we were eating lunch together today." Rachel said.

"Oh…well can we eat together tomorrow, Rach?" Santana asked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I guess." She said in a short tone.

Santana nodded. "So lunch?" she said to Drake, putting a hand on his arm. Rachel watched with narrow eyes.

"Definitely." Drake smiled again. "See you then." He walked away.

Rachel turned and continued down the hall. When Santana turned around, Rachel was gone. "What did I do?" she asked herself. "Rachel!" she called. Sighing, the diva stopped, but did not turn around. Santana ran to catch up. "Rachel."

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel asked in the same tone she had had earlier.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. Did you, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…do you want to clue me in?" Santana said, getting annoyed.

"You seriously do not know." Rachel said. She turned around and walked into the bathroom. Santana followed. Rachel's back was facing the door, but Santana could tell she was crying.

"Rachel, what is going on? What did I do?" Santana asked. She gently turned Rachel around.

"Santana, you stood there and flirted with someone else right in front of me." Rachel said.

"What? Rachel, I was not flirting with him."

"Oh come on. Santana, I know you. I know how you flirt. You block out everyone and you twirl your hair around your finger to look interested in whatever they are saying. And you do not ever show new students around." Rachel said.

Santana looked down. "Rach, I am so sorry." She looked back up. "But there is something else. Something that you are not telling me."

"You introduced me as your _friend_ Rachel Berry." Rachel said.

"Okay…"

"So now we are just friends?" Rachel asked.

Santana closed my eyes. "Oh my god. I was totally flirting. Rachel, I am so sorry."

Santana tried to pull Rachel into a hug. "I can cancel if you want me to."

Rachel fell into the hug. "No, it is okay. I trust you. Show him around."

"Are you sure?" Santana said.

"Yes I am sure that I trust you." Rachel smiled.

"No, silly. Are sure you want me to show him around?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes." Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel.

Lunch came. Rachel walked to the cafeteria alone and ate with Mercedes and Kurt. Santana walked down the hallway with Drake. She found herself quite bored really fast. All he did was talk about himself. She did not think it was possible for him to shut up. She pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

Save me! –SWhat is wrong? –R

**New kid will not SHUT UP! –S**

**Aw…poor baby. :) What is he talking about? –R**

**Himself. If he were talking about ME then it would be a different story. –S**

**If he were only talking about YOU he and I would have a little problem –R**

**Now, Rachel, I thought you trusted me. ;) –S**

**I do trust you. I just do not know if I trust him. –R.**

**OMG. He is so unbelievable boring. –S**

**I will come find you. –R**

**OMG. THANK YOU! By the stairs close to the choir room. I love you for this. –S**

**Just for this? –R.**

**Well, no. Not JUST for this. :) –S**

Santana received no reply. She assumed Rachel was on her way. Suddenly, Drake (miraculously) stopped talking about himself.

"Are you okay Santana?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am." Santana replied. She leaned up against the wall outside of the choir room. He stood in front of her. She tried to push him out of her personal space, but he was stronger than she was.

"What? You do not like me?" Drake asked.

"I am in a relationship." Santana said.

"With who?"

"Rachel."

"That geeky looking girl you were with earlier?"

"Excuse me?" Santana said.

"I mean, come on you can do better than that." Drake said.

"Like what? _You?_" she asked disgusted.

Drake nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. She heard a gasp from behind as she tried to pull away. "Santana?"

"Rach. No. It is not…I did not…_he_ kissed _me_." Santana said.

"Santana, I trusted you!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I did not do anything." Santana said as Rachel ran away crying. She turned around and slapped Drake. "Hope you can find your way back on your own. Tour is over." She ran after Rachel. She knew Rachel could not be in the choir room. That only left one place. Santana sprinted to the auditorium. As she entered, she heard Rachel playing the piano and faintly heard her singing the chorus of _That Should Be Me_. Her heart broke, remembering when she sang it to Rachel.

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe that that should be me  
That should be me

When she reached the front row, she realized Rachel was done singing. In fact, she heard Rachel begin crying. She started clapping. Rachel looked up, saw Santana, and turned away. Santana took that as her cue to walk onstage. "That was awesome baby."

"Do not call me that." Rachel said.

"But you are my baby." Santana said.

"Are you sure it is not Drake?" Rachel said, turning towards Santana.

"Rach, that is not fair. Drake kissed me. He is self-centered, annoying, and an all around jerk. And even if I did not hate him, I would not kiss him. I love _you_. I thought you trusted me." Santana said. She reached the piano bench, kneeled down between Rachel's legs, and gently forced Rachel to make eye contact with her.

"So did I." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you know you can trust me. It has been three months and I have not once cheated or given you reason to think I cheated." Santana said.

Rachel looked down.

"Have I?" Santana said.

Rachel shook her head. "So why do you not believe me?" Santana asked.

"Seeing you with him broke my heart." Rachel said.

"How do you think seeing you with Marshall felt? Before I knew what had happened, I mean." Santana said.

"But I was drunk. You are sober." Rachel said.

"You are right. I am sober. Which means I am coherent, which is how I know that he kissed me. Not the other way around." Santana said. "Rachel, I just got you back. Why would I try to mess that up?"

Rachel shrugged. She still refused to look Santana in the eyes.

"Rach, sweetie, look at me." Santana requested.

Rachel looked up. "San…" she whispered. "Are we crazy?"

"I know you are, but…" she jokingly trailed off, causing Rachel to smile. "What is this about?"

"Are we crazy to think this…_we_ could work? The former head cheerleader and the captain of the Glee Club?" Rachel said.

"Yes…maybe at first, we were crazy to fantasize that…but now we are not living in a fantasy, Rachel. We are living reality. You and I? We are meant to be together. I think that is, although unknown to me then, why I joined Glee. So that I could meet you, so that I could meet the one. Well that, and Quinn was trying to stop you from getting to close to Quinn and Sue wanted us to spy." Santana said. "Sweetie, I love you. I want to be with _you_. If I did not, I would not be with you. And I know you love me too."

Rachel nodded. "I do love you."

"Do you trust me?" Santana said.

Rachel looked at Santana. "Yes." She whispered.

"Do you believe me?"

Rachel nodded again.

"Then we are going to be fine. And we are not going to worry about Drake anymore, okay?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded once again.

"Are you just going to nod?" Santana said with a small smile.

Rachel shook her head. "There. I did not nod." She said smiling. Santana grinned and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel pulled back and kissed Santana.

"Sorry I did not believe you, S." Rachel said.

"It is okay baby. I probably, more like definitely, would have freaked out too. Only difference being I would have punched him." Santana said.

"I almost did."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought about it, anyway." Rachel corrected herself.

Santana nodded and smiled at the other girl. "That is what I thought. Rachel, you could never punch anyone."

Rachel tried to look tough. "I could too!" The two girls looked at each other, then bursted out laughing. Rachel had not been successful.

"While I admire you enthusiasm baby girl, that appearance is not for you." Santana said.

"I could so punch someone." Rachel said.

"Uh-huh. Right. Prove it. Punch me right now." Santana dared.

"Punch…punch you?"

"Yep. I want you to punch me." Santana said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rachel, I am very sure. Punch me. Right now." Santana said.

Rachel looked unsure. "Are you going to punch me back?"

"Of course not. Come on Rachel. Punch me." Santana said, getting impatient.

"O…okay…if you are sure…" Rachel said. For a second, Santana thought she was going to wimp out, when suddenly she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder.

"OW!" she yelled.

"Oh my god! Santana I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Rachel rambled.

"I…I am fine, Rach. Since when do you have muscle?" Santana asked.

"Using the elliptical every morning gives one muscle." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "Okay so maybe you could punch someone."

"Told you." Rachel said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side anymore." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "I am so sorry, San."

Santana shook her head. "It is fine Rach. Really, it is. I mean, I told you to hit me."

"Yea, that is right. You did tell me to hit you. So, in conclusion, your pain is technically your own fault." Rachel said.

"Shut up, Rachel."

Rachel raised her fist. "Watch it, Lopez."

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel's neck down to kiss her.

"You are so lucky that I still love you after that stunt, Berry." Santana said.

"I think that _you_ are lucky that you love me." Rachel said.

"Yea I am." Santana whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day, in afternoon Glee Club, Santana prepared to sing her song to Rachel. She thought back to their duets competition they had done when Puck was in juvie.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana was watching Rachel in Chemistry class. She found herself getting extremely turned on as Rachel raised her hand every time the teacher asked a question. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the start of free period. She saw Rachel bolt from the room. Knowing where her girlfriend was off to, Santana slowly headed towards the choir room, hoping Rachel would be alone. As she neared the room, she heard the final notes of 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.' She smiled as she heard Rachel's voice, but quickly scowled when she heard Finn's. She stood outside the door, watching them. She saw them have a conversation and she saw Finn kiss Rachel. As Finn walked out of the room, Santana hid. Once he was gone, she entered and closed the door._

_"Nice song, Berry." She said, keeping up the act in case someone was to walk in._

_Rachel, keeping up her role as well, did not turn to face Santana. "Thank you, Santana."_

_Santana slowly walked towards Rachel. When she reached the piano, she stood so that their feet were alternating. Rachel was very happy for the fact that doors had no windows. "I just had one problem with it. I felt like Finnocence was standing just a bit to close to you."_

_"You mean, kind of like you are now?" Rachel countered._

_"Yea, but see, there is a difference." Santana said, softly kissing Rachel's neck. "You actually like it when it is me." She whispered. She expertly hid the way she was playing with Rachel's fingers with one hand while subtly pulling Rachel closer to her with the other. Rachel turned her head up to respond and Santana took that opportunity to kiss Rachel. The two stood like that for a few moments before Rachel slightly pulled away._

_"Santana, someone could walk in.," she said._

_"Do not care. Need you." Santana managed to get out, kissing Rachel again. She lifted the smaller girl up onto the piano. Santana moved to stand between Rachel's legs, never breaking the kiss. Rachel instinctively wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Rachel pulled away to look at Santana._

_"I missed you today." Rachel said. "I mean, I know I saw you in every class, but we could not really talk. I was only able to look." She started to say more but was interrupted with Santana kissing her._

_"Rach, I have heard you talk all day. It is time for silence." Santana said. Rachel simply nodded and kissed Santana again. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt and Mercedes laughing. Santana quickly jumped back a good five feet, but not without causing her forehead to hit Rachel's mouth. Santana silently swore and Rachel held back a scream in pain. Santana did not have time to apologize before having to get back into character. Not less than thirty seconds after she put her HBIC face back on did Kurt and Mercedes enter the room._

_"Whoa. Okay, hold up. Santana and Rachel in a room, together, alone, and Rachel is still alive. Did we enter the Twilight Zone or something?" Mercedes asked._

_"Wait a second. Rachel, are you crying?" Kurt commented. "What did she do to you?" he asked._

_"I did not anything to her Hummel. Man-hands was practicing one of her many solos that she dreams Schue is going to give her and I guess I startled her when I came in because she tripped and hit her mouth on the cymbal of the drum set. Why would I hurt our best chance at Sectionals?" Santana asked, backing up even further._

_"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Rachel attempted to ask while holding her mouth._

_"I forgot my bag." Mercedes answered._

_"Wheezy, I need to talk to you later about our duet." Santana said. During one of the few times she was not watching Rachel, Santana had figured out who she wanted as her duet partner, since Rachel was clearly out of the question._

_"Can we talk about it tonight on the phone, Satan? I have a lot to do right now." Mercedes said._

_"Whatever." Santana said, rolling her eyes. 'That girl had better be prepared to work, because I am winning me some Breadstix.' Santana thought. Mercedes grabbed her bag and the two left._

_"You guys want the door closed? No one really wants to witness if Santana kills Rachel, so…" Kurt trailed off._

_"Just close the door, Kurt." Rachel said. The door soon closed._

_"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Santana asked after making sure they were alone._

_"I think I will be fine. How is your head?" Rachel asked._

_"Well, I am not bleeding, so that is a good sign." Santana replied. "I am so sorry. I heard the two of them and I panicked."_

_"San, I am fine. But we have never come that close to getting caught before." Rachel said._

_"No, we have not." Santana agreed._

_"We should probably be more careful."_

_"Yea…no, definitely. I totally agree, Rach." Santana said._

_"Why do you have that look in your eye?" Rachel asked._

_"What look?" Santana innocently asked as she slowly walked closer to Rachel who was still on the piano._

_"The look in your eye. The one that says you are about to kiss me." Rachel said as Santana approached._

_"Maybe because I am." Santana whispered, pulling Rachel into a kiss._

_"Santana…"_

_"Yes?" Santana said, smirking at the fact that Rachel could not form a coherent sentence._

_"San…tana. We…have to…stop." Rachel said._

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Of course…not. But we…have to." Rachel said._

_Santana pulled away, causing Rachel to groan even though she had just said they had to stop. She leaned up and whispered in Rachel's ear. "I would never want to force you to do something you did not want to do, Rachel." She smiled as she felt Rachel shiver._

_"Do you think we would be missed at Glee?" she quickly asked, causing Santana to laugh._

_"You would not be, but I might be." She teased._

_"Just get your stuff." Rachel said. They ended up making lame excuses and sneaking back to Santana's house._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana was knocked out of her daydream by the girl she had just been thinking about sitting down next to her. She instantly smiled, as she always found herself doing when Rachel was around.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey."

"You were deep in thought when I came in. What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"The first time we almost got caught." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Which quickly turned into the first time we slept together." Rachel's smile grew even wider.

"Okay guys. Who wants to go first today?" Will asked. Santana was about to raise her hand when Principal Figgins came in.

"Schue, this young lady is looking for one of your students."

Everyone looked at the girl. Santana immediately recognized her. "Alyssa?"

"Santana!"

"How do you guys know each other?" Rachel asked as she watched her girlfriend get up and hug the other girl.

Santana snapped out of her happy moment at that question. "We uh…hung out over the summer." She told her girlfriend.

"Hung out? Gee, thanks a lot Santana." Alyssa said. She looked at Rachel. "Santana is my girlfriend."

"Wait, Santana is your what?" Rachel asked. Everyone else was silent.

"Oh…San, I am so sorry. Do they not know…?" Alyssa trailed off.

"They know." She replied, not looking at either girl.

"Then what is the big deal?" Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa-"

"Santana is actually my girlfriend." Rachel said, trying to meet Santana's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Alyssa asked. "San, what is going on?"

"Alyssa, I broke up with you at the end of summer." Santana explained.

"I do not remember that." Alyssa said.

"I could not find you, so I wrote you a letter. Your brother was supposed to give it to you." Santana said.

"I guess it never made it home, because I never got it." Alyssa replied.

"Well, it has been over for months. I…I moved on. I have been with Rachel since the beginning of October." Santana said.

Alyssa nodded. "Okay…well I probably should have called before coming here, because this is extremely awkward."

"Well, I mean, we could still hang out while you are in town." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds great. Rachel, you could come too. We could all hang out at Santana's house." Alyssa said.

"Thank you for inviting me to my own house." Rachel snapped. Alyssa looked confused.

"Rachel, chill. She does not know." Santana turned to Alyssa. "My parents died about a month ago and Rachel's parents are letting me live with them. Anyway, why don't you come over around 7?" she gave Alyssa the address of the Berry house. The girl soon left.

After Glee Club, Rachel hurried out to her car. Santana continuously apologized the entire way home. At 7, Alyssa was at the house. Rachel's dads were at a work conference for two weeks. Soon, they were all hanging out in the living room. Santana went upstairs to look for something. Alyssa came and sat on the couch.

"I want you to know that I have every intention of getting her back." She said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"You heard me. Santana will be mine by the end of the week, I guarantee you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Rachel asked.

Hearing Santana come back downstairs, Alyssa suddenly kissed Rachel. When she heard Santana abruptly stop she pulled away.

"Rachel! You are Santana's girlfriend you cannot kiss me!" Alyssa said.

"Rach, what the heck?" Santana said.

"Santana, no. Think back to earlier today. Remember the talk we had? About Drake?" Rachel said.

"Yea I do. Why did you kiss Alyssa?"

"I did not kiss her!" Rachel could not bear to look at the hurt in Santana's eyes "She said she wants you back and she has every intention of getting you!"

"Rachel, there is no way that is true. Alyssa, why don't you come up to my room? We can hang out there." Santana said, going back upstairs. Rachel decided to go for a ten-minute drive.

"I cannot believe her." Santana said.

"You know, if you were still with me, it never would have happened." Alyssa said, sitting extremely close to her.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel pulled into her driveway, feeling a little better. She walked up the drive, looked up into Santana's room, and saw Santana and Alyssa kissing. What she did not see as she ran inside, was Santana pull and away and slap Alyssa.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said.

"I am just saying, maybe Rachel is not the one for you after all."

Rachel ran up the stairs and started to head for her room to cry, but stopped outside her door when she heard yelling.

"Oh my god! She was so right about you. Yes, she is the one for me! Alyssa, get something through your head and then get OUT! I am in love with Rachel. Not you. I was never in love with you and never will be in love with you. I will be with her for the rest of my life. And I never want to see you again. Now get out!" Santana screamed. Rachel heard the door open and jumped inside her room just in time. She saw Alyssa get pushed out of the room and Santana follow her downstairs. She flinched when she heard the door slam, and closed her door and jumped in her bed when she heard Santana run back up the stairs. Santana did not even bother knocking on the door before coming in. She quickly laid down next to Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry I did not believe you." she said. "If it makes you feel better, I slapped her."

Rachel smiled. "A little bit, actually."

"I cannot believe that even after we just had this happen earlier today, it happened again." Santana said.

"Yeah, well. No matter how many tests the world throws at us, we are just going to keep beating them. Once we are out of Lima and living in New York together, things will get better." Rachel promised.

"You want me to go to New York with you?" Santana asked.

"Of course…you did not know that?"

"We have never really talked about it."

"Santana Lopez, I want you with me everyday for the rest of my life." Rachel said.

"I wants you too Rachel Berry. I wants you bad." Santana smiled.

"You do realize you are ruining this with your fake gangster talk, right?"

"You see, you say that, but I think that it actually just turns you on." Santana smirked.

"Maybe." Rachel said, hiding her smiled. Santana smirked and kissed Rachel. "Thank God your dads are not home tonight, because I am about to have me some Rachel Berry." Santana whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

_Rachel woke up. She took a moment to wake up, then smiled at the girl next to her. She leaned down to kiss Santana, only to realize that Santana was not breathing._

"_Santana?" she whispered. When she did not receive an answer, she quickly checked the girl's pulse. Nothing._

"_Santana!" she yelled. Nothing._

"_No. Santana, please wake up!" Rachel said. Santana did not move._

Rachel woke up and covered her mouth with her hand. She quickly looked down at the girl next to her.

"San?" she whispered. She did not receive a response, so she quickly went to check the other girl's pulse. Apparently she had been _too_ quick, because Santana jumped at Rachel's touch.

"What happened?" she muttered sleepily.

"Just checking to make sure you had a pulse." Rachel said.

Santana looked at her incredulously. "I have a pulse, Rach."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I am talking to you." Santana said. "What is going on?"

"I am sorry. I just…I had a nightmare. I woke up and you were not breathing and you had no pulse. It scared me, that is all." Rachel explained.

"Rachel, it is okay. I mean, it was just a dream. I am still here." Santana comforted her.

"You are right. I overreacted, that is all." Rachel said. They heard a car door slam. "What was that?" she asked, leaning closer to Santana.

"No idea. Your dads are not supposed to be home for two more weeks." Santana said, getting up. "I will go check."

"There is no way I am staying up here by myself. I am going with you. Grab that bat." Rachel said.

Santana looked at it. "Uh…you do not play sports. What are you doing with a baseball bat?"

"Over the summer, Finn took me to the batting cages. I went about six times and used six different bats, convinced it was the bat, not me. I hit exactly one ball and I was using that bat, so Finn bought it for me." Rachel explained.

Santana nodded. "Yea, it was definitely the bats." She grabbed it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just go." They carefully walked downstairs, Santana in front. They walked to the front hallway and saw a figure outside the front door.

"Santana!" they heard a voice say.

Santana recognized the voice. "Wait…Alyssa?" Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana went and opened the front door. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"Well, you pushed me out so fast, that I left my purse." Alyssa said.

"I will go get it." Rachel said. Alyssa attempted to walk in, but Santana pointed the bat in her direction. "Stay." she said. The girl obliged.

Rachel soon returned with the purse. "Here." She handed it to her. Santana attempted to close the door. "Wait." Alyssa said.

"Yea, I do not think so." Santana said.

"Wait, San. Let's hear what she has to say." Rachel said.

Santana gave in. "Fine. But only because Rachel wants to." She said.

"Look, I am sorry for what I did." Alyssa said.

"Okay…" Santana said.

"But, just so you know, I would not be opposed to being in a relationship with both of you." she continued.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other. "OK, goodbye." Rachel said. Santana closed the door. Rachel reached up and played with the top of Santana's ponytail. "Please tell me that that was just some summer fling." She said.

"I needed someone to make out with over the summer." Santana said.

"Am I just some fling?" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head.

"What am I then?" Rachel asked, smiling.

Santana pulled her close. "You are my Rachel."

Rachel smiled even wider. "I like that."

"I like you." Santana said.

"I _love_ you." Rachel countered.

"I love you too."

"I thought you just liked me." Rachel teased.

"Shut up." Santana said.

Rachel sighed. "Fine." She dropped her hand from Santana's hair to her neck.

"Are you tired?" Santana asked.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Because first, you never let me get away with telling you to shut up, and second, you never give up our flirty fighting that quickly or that easily." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "A little bit." She admitted.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." The two started walking down the hallway, but Rachel quickly walked into the wall. Santana bit back laughter. "Oh my god. Are you…are you okay?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Rachel nodded. "Yea. That just really hurt."

Santana looked at the girl in front of her. "Come here." She said. Rachel walked over to her. Santana pulled her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yawned.

"Giving you a piggy-back ride upstairs. I do not want to explain to your fathers why you broke your neck falling downstairs." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. Santana made her way up the stairs and to Rachel's room. She gently lowered the now sleeping girl onto the bed and pulled the comforter on her. She decided to go check her phone. She instantly regretted it. She had three missed calls and about ten text messages. They were all from Alyssa. They said:

**Can't we talk about this?**

**Come on, Santana. It was just a joke!**

**Santana, I love you! **

**Please talk to me.**

**This is not how it is supposed to be.**

**We are supposed to be together.**

**One day you are going to realize your mistake!**

**You are going to regret this, Lopez!**

**I am totally willing to wait for you!**

The last one really set Santana's anger off.

**Santana, how can you choose the ugly little Glee Club geek over me? I mean, I am way hotter and way more in your league than she can ever even **_**think**_** of dreaming about. Come to your senses, San!**

_Oh she did not just insult my Rachel that way._ Santana thought. If she had not been in the same room as Rachel was sleeping in, Santana would have called Alyssa and yelled at her. As soon as she looked over at the sleeping girl, she instantly calmed down. Suddenly, Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"San? Are you okay?" she muttered.

Santana nodded. "Yea, Rach. I am fine."

"You look angry."

"Just some stupid texts from Alyssa." Santana said.

"What do they say?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing important. Just that I am going to regret not choosing her." Santana said. Rachel held out her hand for the phone. Santana reluctantly handed it over. She watched Rachel's eyes move, knowing which message she was reading.

"So are you?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Santana said, genuinely confused.

"Come to your senses." Rachel clarified.

"I did, Rachel. When you and I first got together." Santana said. She climbed into the bed. "Look, she does not matter anymore."

Rachel nodded, drifting back to sleep and turned over to her other side, her back to Santana. Normally, Santana would have been offended, but she knew that was the only comfortable way for Rachel to sleep. Santana leaned over. "Always remember that you are my star." She recited quietly in Rachel's ear.

"I am your star." Rachel repeated, smiling.

"_Te amo, mi estrella_." Santana said in Spanish.

"I love you too, my love." Rachel said.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Santana whispered.

Rachel nodded and pulled Santana so that the taller girl's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I want you _here_." Rachel muttered

"I would not want to be anywhere else." Santana said.


	28. Chapter 28

Finals week went by extremely slowly for Santana and Rachel. Mr. Schue cancelled Glee Club rehearsal until the new semester started. Of course, Rachel pitched a fit, saying they needed to rehearse for Regionals. On the last day of the semester, Santana and Rachel pulled up to the house. They were surprised to find that Rachel's dads were home. There was also an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"I wonder who is here.' Rachel commented. Santana shrugged her shoulders and followed her girlfriend inside.

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel called.

"In the living room, girls." They heard Leroy say. They went into the living room.

"Girls, this is Mr. Smith. He was Santana's parents lawyer." Hiram said.

Santana looked up at the mention of her parents.

Mr. Smith looked at Santana. "Ms. Lopez, we recently learned that your father's mother is actually still alive."

"She is? I thought she died years ago." Santana said. Rachel gave her a weird look. "My dad didn't get along with her." She explained.

"Anyway, while she realizes that it would be better for you to remain in Lima for the duration of your high school years, she would like it if you were to come spend a week with her before Christmas." Mr. Smith said.

"As in, next week?" Santana asked.

"As in, tomorrow." Mr. Smith said.

"I…I guess I could do that. If it was okay with the Berrys." Santana said.

"Of course it is, sweetie." Leroy said. Santana went upstairs and packed.

The next day, Santana got in her car and drove the three hours to her grandmother's house. When she got there, she hesitated before going inside. Finally, she got out of her car and walked to the front door. Before she could even ring the doorbell, the front door swung open. Standing in front of her was her grandmother, who she had not seen since she was about eight years old.

"Santana, you are all grown up." Her grandmother said.

"Hi, grandma." Santana said, smiling shyly. She was ushered inside and she and her grandmother spent the rest of the night catching up. That night before she went to bed, she texted Rachel.

**Hey beautiful. I miss you so much. :) –San**

**OMG! Hi! –Rach**

**Oh wow. I guess you miss me too? –San**

**Of course I do. How is it going at your grandmother's? –Rach**

**It is fine. It is going great, actually. We literally just spent like four hours talking. -San**

**I am so glad you are getting the chance to reconnectwith her. –Rach.**

**So am I, Rach. The only bad thing is that I am away from you for a long time. –San**

**It is just for a week, San. Not eternity. –Rach**

**Yea, but I needs my Rachel Berry fix! And anyway, it feels like eternity! And it has only been ONE day. –San**

**I am sure you will be fine for a week, Santana. You are going to be having so much fun, you will not even remember to think about thinking about me. –Rach**

**I am always thinking about you, Rachel. –San**

**Awwww…..that is so sweet. Does…does your grandmother know about us? –Rach**

**No. I did not tell her. I have not seen her in years. Please do not be mad. –San**

**I totally understand. Baby steps, right? –Rach**

**Yea. I want to tell her, I just want to give her time, you know? –San**

**Yea. –Rach**

**You okay? –San**

**Yea, I am fine. I just…. –Rach**

**You just…..what? –San**

**I wish you were here to kiss me. ;) –Rach**

**Me too, baby girl. Me too….ugh! Rach, I had not even thought of that. Thank you so much for bringing that up. Now I may have to cry myself to sleep! :) –San**

**Awwww…poor baby. I'm sorry. :( –Rach**

**It is okay. –San **

**I can make it up to you when you get home… ;) –Rach.**

**You better, little girl. –San.**

**Can't wait. ;p –Rach**

**Me either ;) Ugh…I should probably go to sleep, huh? –San**

**You have had a long day, baby. –Rach**

**But I do not want to stop talking to you :( –San**

**I do not either, but you do need your sleep lol. –Rach**

**All right. I guess you are right…fine I will go to sleep then. I love you :) –San**

**:) I love you too baby. Good night! –Rach**

**Night baby girl. –San**

When Santana woke up the next morning, she decided to go out for a run. She left her phone on the kitchen counter. Her grandmother was in the kitchen when Santana's phone went off. Curious, her grandmother picked up the phone. The text message said:

**Woke up this morning and completely freaked out when you were not next to me. I miss you and I love you baby! –Rach**

When Santana returned from her run she entered the kitchen. "Hey Grandma. What are you cooking?"

"I was going to make you pancakes. I remembered you like them. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Santana saw the phone in her hand.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Santana asked.

"You left it on the counter and it went off. I looked over to see what it was and saw this text message." Santana took the phone and read Rachel's message. She closed her eyes.

"I was going to tell you." Santana said.

"When?"

She opened her eyes. "I wanted to give you time to get to know me again before I dropped that bomb."

"Santana, you cannot be in a relationship with another girl."

"But I love her."

"Do not say that!" her grandmother yelled. She calmed herself down. "You are going to call that girl right now and tell her that you do not want to speak to her for awhile." She said in a quieter tone.

"I cannot do that. It will break her heart, which means it will break mine." Santana protested.

"This is not a discussion, Santana. You are under my roof."

Santana stared at her grandmother for a second. She looked down on her phone and walked over and sat on the couch. "Fine." She dialed Rachel's number. _Please don't pick up, Rachel._ She thought. She had no such luck

"_Hey San_!" she heard the cheery voice of her girlfriend say.

"Hey Rach." Santana said. Her grandmother made a 'get on with it' gesture. Santana swallowed.

"_What's up baby_?" Rachel said.

"Rach, listen. I was thinking…maybe we should like cool off for a bit." Santana said, closing her eyes.

_"Wait…what?"_

"Maybe we should use my trip as a chance to see what it is like without each other. And like, not talk while I am gone." Santana said.

_"Santana, where is this coming from?" _Rachel asked.

"I just…I think it is what is best, Rachel." Santana said.

_"…Fine. I guess I will see you when you get back, then." _Rachel said, hanging up the phone_._

"Happy?" Santana said to her grandmother.

"Sweetie, I know you hate me right now, but I am doing this because I love you." her grandmother said.

"Fine. Whatever." Santana walked to her room and cried. The next few days went by really slowly for Santana. Her grandmother took away her phone and her computer so she could not talk to Rachel. Santana was furious. She would have called Rachel on her grandmother's house phone, but there was no long distant calling. Plus, Rachel never picked up the phone if she did not recognize the number.

Finally, it was time for Santana to go home. As her grandmother handed over the phone and computer, she said something. "Now, sweetie, just because you are back in Lima does not mean you _have _to talk to that girl."

"Okay, I was totally excited about seeing you again, but this kind of ruined the trip. You have been back in my life for all of a week. You do not know me and you cannot tell me who to be or who to date." Santana said.

"I am only trying to help."

"I think you honestly believe that. But that is not how I see it." Santana said. She hugged her grandmother goodbye and got in her car. She had considered calling Rachel on the road, but doubted the girl would even pick up. She just had to wait out the three-hour car drive. The drive gave her time to think about what she would do when she saw Rachel again.

Rachel had not stopped crying since her phone call with Santana. Various Glee Club members, such as Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany had come over to try to comfort her. No one could say anything to make her feel better. She looked at her clock and realized that she had about two hours until Santana was supposed to be home. She decided that she needed to make herself look extremely hot so Santana would feel bad. She sat on the edge of her bed when she heard Santana's car pull into the driveway. She listened as she heard her dads happily greet the girl. _Traitors. _She thought as she heard Santana noisily climb the stairs. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in.," she said, trying to sound as if she was busy. Santana entered.

"Hi." Santana whispered

Rachel saw her eyes go up and down checking Rachel out. Santana leaned up against the door, subtly locking the door, and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hello Santana. I had no idea you were back already." Rachel said. She began to feel uneasy as Santana stood there, staring at her. Suddenly, she felt Santana's weight on her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said, attempting to push Santana off of her. Santana proved to be stronger, however, and hungrily kissed Rachel.

"I missed you baby girl." Santana said.

"What?" Rachel asked. This was not the attitude she had had on the phone.

"Never wanted to make that call." Santana muttered.

"Then why did you?" Rachel asked.

"Grandma is a homophobe. She read our texts and made me make the call. She was in the room and everything. Then she took my phone and computer away." Santana said. "I never wanted to hurt you. It broke my heart knowing I had caused you pain and that I could not do anything to fix it then. I hated myself for it." Santana said.

Rachel was silent for a moment. "She read the message I sent you? I am so sorry, San."

"Do not be. She needed to find out somehow." Santana said.

Rachel buried her head in Santana's shoulder. "I thought you had met someone else or something."

"Never." Santana said, holding Rachel. "_You_ are my star, baby."

"And you are my…Cheerio…that sounded really lame." Rachel laughed.

"Yea, it did. But it was true. Because you best not be having another Cheerio unless it is in cereal form, woman." Santana said.

"I would never even allow the thought to cross my mind." Rachel said.

"Good." Santana said. She sat there for a moment looking at Rachel. She leaned down and gently kissed her. Rachel smiled up at her.

"Hi." Rachel whispered.

"Hey there, pretty girl." Santana whispered back.

"Have you noticed how you have so many nicknames for me and I only have 'San' and 'baby' and the occasional 'sweetie' or 'honey' for you?" Rachel asked.

"That is because Santana Lopez does not do being called many nicknames. But she definitely likes calling you names." Santana said.

"Is she going to stop talking in third person?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Anyway, that is all the nicknames I need. I do not generally do nicknames. But you like my nicknames for you, right?" Santana asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course I do, San. I love it when you call me '_mi amor_' or 'pretty girl' or 'beautiful'. My favorites are probably 'baby girl' and '_mi estrella" _Rachel said.

"Mine too." Santana agreed, smiling down. Rachel leaned up and kissed Santana softly.


	29. Chapter 29

Santana and Rachel stayed on Rachel's bed making out for a while. Not letting go of Rachel, Santana rolled over so that all of her weight was not on Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, what was up with the Christmas tree I saw in your living room? I thought you were Jewish." Santana said.

"I am. Well, I am half-Jewish. My dad is Christian. We do not generally do that much for Christmas, but since you are here, we are doing a bit more than usual." Rachel explained.

"You guys do not have to go to all that trouble." Santana protested.

"Whatever. It is not like I mind. More presents for me." Rachel joked.

"Speaking of presents, it _is_ Christmas Eve." Santana said.

"Yes, I got you a present, San. You do not need to worry." Rachel teased.

"That is not what I meant. Do you want yours now?" Santana asked.

Rachel eagerly nodded. Santana briefly left the room and came back with a bag. Rachel took it when Santana offered it to her. She took out the tissue paper and looked inside. There was a book in it. She pulled it out. On the cover was a picture of herself and Santana with the caption '_Rachel and Santana forever_._' _Rachel looked up at Santana.

"I had originally wanted to make it myself, but then I had to go to my grandmother's house, so I had asked Q to make it while I was gone." Santana said.

"I think a scrapbook is an amazing idea for a gift. It really allows one to express how much a person means to them and-" Rachel was cut off by Santana kissing her.

"So much more effective than slushies." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded in agreement. Santana smiled and kissed Rachel again. "Why don't you open it?" she whispered. Rachel nodded opened the book. Inside were a bunch of pictures. Most of them were of Santana and herself that they had taken through the course of their relationship, but some were pictures that Santana had taken during Glee rehearsal. There were even some of Santana and Rachel arguing in Glee Club.

"Britt took those with my phone for no reason at all." Santana said.

"I think it is cute." Rachel said.

"In that case they were taken on purpose." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"There is one more thing." Santana said. She handed Rachel a picture frame. It was one of those picture frames with two sides available. One side was a picture of Santana giving a Rachel a piggyback ride. The other was of the two of them sitting together. Rachel was sitting between Santana's legs and Santana was holding her closely. They looked as if they were deep in conversation. Neither girl was looking at the camera in either picture, but they were looking into each other's eyes. Both girls were smiling and laughing in both pictures.

Rachel looked up at Santana. "When were these taken?" she asked. They looked to be taken on the same day.

"Remember that outdoor concert we went to with your dads and my parents about a month after we started dating?" Santana explained. Rachel nodded.

"Where did you find them?" Rachel asked.

"I found them when we were cleaning out my parents house after they died." Santana said softly.

Rachel smiled softly. "Thanks, sweetheart." She whispered. Santana smiled and sat down next to her.

"I made copies. They are going on my wall in my room." She said, kissing Rachel.

"They are adorable." Rachel said. "I love it, San. Thank you."

"No problem, baby." Santana smiled. She leaned down and kissed Rachel. Rachel got up and opened her closet.

"Okay, so you are going to think I am really cheesy." Rachel said. She pulled out three picture frames. One had a picture of the two. The second was the same picture, but it had been drawn in black and white. The third was another drawing, but this one was in color.

"Sorry they are not wrapped. I was thinking you could hang them in your room, if you wanted." Rachel said. "It is totally cheesy isn't it?"

"Rach, I love it. Where did you get these drawn?" Santana asked.

"Mike Chang."

"Mike can draw? Since when?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I have something else." She went back into her closet and pulled out a multi-picture frame. Every picture frame was filled with a picture of the two girls together in various places, like Rachel's car, Santana's car, and each other's rooms.

"I love them, Rach. Thank you." Santana hugged her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Rachel said.

"You too, sweetie." Santana replied. "Wow. My wall is going to be filled with pictures of us." She said.

"Are you okay with that?" Rachel said.

"I would not it any other way." Santana said, hugging Rachel. "By the way, I am taking you out to dinner tonight if you do not have plans with your dads."

"I would love too. We can even go to Breadstix if you want." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "And on an unhappier note, what did you say to your grandmother when you left?" Rachel asked.

"She told me that going back to Lima did not mean I had to talk to you and I told her that she totally ruined my trip and that after being out of my life for eight years she had no right to tell me how to live my life." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "I am sorry that you did not get the chance to tell her."

Santana shook her head. "It is not your fault. She should not have been looking through my phone."

"True." Rachel agreed.

"And anyway, I do not want to keep us a secret. Not anymore." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "Baby, you are so awesome."

"I know." Santana smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How did I end up with someone so modest?" She asked sarcastically.

"You got incredibly lucky." Santana said.

"Whatever. I believe you promised me a dinner date?" Rachel asked.

"And I believe _you_ promised me Breadstix." Santana said.

"Well, I am hungry." Rachel said.

"Ok. We can go now if you want. Are you going to change first?" Santana said.

"Why would I change my clothes?" Rachel asked.

"I mean…" Santana trailed off.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" Rachel asked. "I thought it looked good."

"It does. _Trust _me, it does." Santana said.

"Then why can I not wear it?"

"Because I do not want anyone else to see you look this hot." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "Why not?"

"Because you are _mine_. Duh." Santana said.

"San, you have nothing to worry about." Rachel said.

"I know, but I really do not want to have to beat the crap out of anybody who checks you out." Santana said.

"Baby, if it makes you feel better, I will change my outfit." Rachel said.

"Good idea. I will go change out of my sweats." Santana said. "But, uh, do not completely throw that outfit of your wardrobe. It is definitely a favorite of mine." Santana smirked and left the room.

About thirty minutes later, they were on their way to dinner. As Santana was a regular at Breadstix, and she was Santana Lopez after all, they were seated pretty quickly.

"So what did you while I was gone?" Santana asked.

"Well, the day _before_ you called me, I hung out with Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes. The days after you made the call, I cried." Rachel said.

"Rach, I am so sorry." Santana said.

"Santana, please. I know it was not because of you and I really do not want to ruin our Christmas Eve dinner with sour memories. You are here now and that is all that matters." Rachel said.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. "You are the love of my life."

"After all the stuff we have gone through this past semester, I know that you are the love of my life, too." Santana said. She reached across the table and grabbed Rachel's hand. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Santana playing with Rachel's fingers. Rachel opened her mouth to speak when they heard someone clearing their throat

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Santana looked up. "_Drake_?"

"Santana." He said.

"You _work_ here?" Rachel asked, not even bothering to hide her disgust.

"Yep. Anyway, Santana, I was thinking maybe when school starts up again, you and I could finish that tour."

"Hmm…let me think. How about no?" Santana said.

"Come on, Santana. Are you really going to waste your time with _her_?" he asked, gesturing towards Rachel.

"You are so out of line." Santana yelled. The manager came over.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"Yea, your waiter over here is trying to talk about things that do not involve him. And I would appreciate it if he did not insult my girlfriend in front of us. I would like another waiter please. Otherwise, we are leaving." Santana said.

"Drake, go work on your other tables. You do not mess with Santana Lopez here." The manager said. Santana smirked at him.

"Whatever." Drake said walking away. As he walked away he "accidentally" knocked a pitcher of water on Rachel. "My bad." He said.

"You son of-" Santana said.

"San. Please do not. It is fine. Can we please just leave?" Rachel said.

"Sure." Santana said, getting up.

"Ms. Lopez, I am so sorry."

"Its okay, as long as he is not working here next time I come in." Santana said, walking out.

"I can say with certainty that will be the case." He said.

"Excellent." Santana said. As they got in the car, Santana looked at Rachel. "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Guess it is a good thing I did not wear that other outfit." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because a, the pants was expensive, and b, the shirt was yours." Rachel said sheepishly.

"I thought that the shirt looked familiar." Santana said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked.

"No. It looked good on you." Santana said.

"Good. Because I would not have given it back to you anyway." Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry, you are such a little brat." Santana teased.

"Santana Lopez, I am offended at that." Rachel said.

"Awesome." Santana said, not the least bit worried.

"What? You don't care that you have offended me?" Rachel said.

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Did I really offend you?" Santana asked, throwing Rachel a side-glance.

"Yes." Rachel said, looking out the window.

"Rachel." Santana was met with silence. '_Did I actually offend her?_' Santana thought to herself. "Rachel?" More silence. Santana looked at Rachel. "Rach, baby, come on." When Rachel still would not respond, Santana began to get worried. She stopped at a red light.

"Rachel, sweetie, come on. Talk to me." Santana said. "Please baby."

Rachel continued to look out the window and shook her head. Santana gently turned Rachel's head back towards her to find that the girl was smiling.

"What the...?" Santana trailed off. Rachel kissed her.

"Santana, you have called me worse than a brat. Do you really think that that is going to offend me?" Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry. It is Christmas Eve. That is just mean." Santana said.

"Santana, come on. I did not get my date. I just wanted to have a little fun." Rachel said.

"It's not my fault that you didn't get your date, little girl. Do not take it out on me." Santana said.

"But it's so much fun, sweetie." Rachel smiled.

"_You_ are a devious little diva." Santana smirked.

"Oh please, you love it." Rachel said.

"Yea…yea I do." Santana said. She started driving again. "Its actually kind of hot."

"Really?" Rachel said, smirking.

Santana looked over at Rachel. "Do you want to go to another restaurant?"

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked. "No. Go home. _Now_." Santana just laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Baby, we have to go to sleep." Rachel said as Santana kissed her. The two were in Rachel's room. Santana had pushed her up against her wall as soon as the door was closed.

"Why?"

"Because the faster we go to sleep, the faster we can wake up and it will be morning." Rachel said. Santana pulled away quickly and gave her a weird look.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"The faster we go to sleep, the faster we can wake up in the morning?" Santana repeated

"Yeah and…? It's Christmas Eve, San." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, please do _not_ tell me you still believe in Santa Claus." Santana said.

"What if I were to tell you that _you_ are my Santa Claus?" Rachel said.

Santana just looked at Rachel. "Uh…no." they said at the same time, laughing.

"But seriously, Rachel, do you believe in Santa Claus?" Santana asked.

"Is that such a big deal? Your best friend does." Rachel said.

"You do realize you are comparing yourself to a girl who believed a comb had magic powers, right?" Santana said.

"Relax, Santana. I do not believe in Santa Claus." Rachel said.

"Thank God." Santana said, and she began to resume kissing Rachel. She frowned as the smaller girl pulled away.

"However, I do plan on waking up early in the morning." Rachel continued.

"I have not done that since I was about ten years old, Rachel." Santana said.

"Well, you are going to be doing again tomorrow." Rachel replied

"Rachel, if you wake me up with your insane morning routine, your Christmas will not be so merry." Santana threatened.

"Please, all I have to do is kiss you and you will be happy." Rachel said.

"Try me." Santana said. "And I can guarantee you that I can hold out longer than you can."

"Oh really?"

Santana nodded. "We broke up. _You_ came running back to _me_."

"Homecoming. _You_ pulled _me_ away from Finn, a.k.a. my date, every time." Rachel countered.

The two held defiant glares. Santana looked away first and Rachel took that opportunity to sit on her bed.

"San?" Rachel asked. Santana had not looked back "San, baby what is wrong?" Santana sat down on the bed, still not looking at Rachel. Rachel began to get worried.

"Do you miss it?" Santana asked.

"Do I miss it…miss what, baby?" Rachel asked.

Santana mumbled something Rachel could not hear. It had sounded like she had said 'Tinsel' but Rachel knew that was not the case. "Baby, I am sorry, but what did you say? I could not hear you."

"Finchel." Santana said simply, looking at her finally.

"Finchel? Of course not. I mean, Finn and I are still friends, but I do not like him that way anymore."

"What about Puckleberry? Or even St. Berry?" Santana asked.

"No, I do not miss…wait. You guys actually named Jesse and I _St_. _Berry_?" Rachel asked.

"Well we could not think of a way to put Jesse and Rachel together. Thus, 'St. Berry' was born." Santana explained.

"Well, what do they call us?" Rachel asked.

"Pezberry." Santana replied.

"Well, no, I do not miss Puckleberry or St. Berry." Rachel said.

"What's your favorite couple name that you've had?" Santana asked. "Note that I am not asking you what your favorite relationship you've had."

"My favorite relationship name was probably 'Puckleberry.' It reminded me of my favorite book, _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_." Rachel said. "But this," she began gesturing towards them. "Is my favorite relationship by far."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Your favorite book is _Huck Finn_? I thought it would have been the complete biography of Barbra Streisand."

"That is my second favorite book." Rachel said, pointing at her bookshelf.

"Wait a second. You…you actually own Barbra Streisand's biography?"

Rachel nodded. "Oh my god. I was totally just teasing you. But you actually went out and bought Barbra Streisand's biography." Santana said.

"And her autobiography." Rachel said.

"Wh…why?" Santana asked.

"What? You don't?" Rachel asked.

"N...no. Not…not really. And I would expect most people don't." Santana said, smiling slightly. _'Barbra Streisand is not in anyone else's wheelhouse.' _She thought.

"Jesse has them." Rachel said. Santana arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Do I look like Jesse? No, I do not. He has a mini Jerry curl thing going on and frankly he looks an awful lot like Mr. Schue. I definitely do not. Plus, I am way hotter than St. James. " Santana said.

"Oh baby you know I am just kidding. Well not about Barbra. He actually does have both books." She said.

"How did we not know he is gay?" Santana asked.

"Shut up." Rachel replied. The two were silent for a moment. "You know, I actually kind of like the name Pezberry."

"Yeah well, you better like it, because it is the couple mash up name you are going to be stuck with for a really long time, little lady." Santana said.

"It sounds as if you have been thinking about this." Rachel commented.

Santana shrugged.

"Do you think that we have a future outside of high school and outside of Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do, Ray. I totally want to go to New York with you if you want me there." Santana said.

"Sweetie, you know I want you there with me every step of the way." Rachel said.

"_Mi bonita mi bebé, mi princesa,__mi estrella, mi amor de mi vida,_ my Rachel. I would not go anywhere else." Santana said, smiling. Rachel smiled back. She loved it when Santana lovingly called her names in Spanish and she loved it when Santana referred to Rachel as hers. Santana was very much aware of this fact, which is why she so often did it. "But it is nice to be asked, once in awhile. At least, that is what you told me when we got together." She continued. Rachel rolled her eyes and got down on one knee.

"I did not appreciate the eye roll. It makes me feel as if you are mocking me." Santana said.

Rachel ignored her and took Santana's hands in her own.

"Santana Lopez, when we graduate, will you go to New York City with me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I will you goof." Santana said, laughing. Rachel stood up and kissed her.

"_Te amo__mi niña __bonita_." Santana said.

"_Yo tambien te amo mi_ Cheerio" Rachel replied. Santana pulled away and looked at her.

"Since when do you speak Spanish?"

"You are always saying you love me in Spanish. I always have to reply in English. I learned that so that I could say it to you for a change." Rachel said.

"Well keep doing it _porque es muy caliente_." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed her again.

"I will do my best." Rachel said.


	31. Chapter 31

Rachel allowed Santana to sleep in on Christmas morning, which Santana greatly appreciated. Two days before New Year's Eve, Puck sends Santana a text.

**Mom will not leave the house this year. Need a place to hold party! –Puck**

'_I cannot have New Year's Eve without a New Year's Eve party.' _Santana thought

**Let me talk to Rachel. –San**

'_Time to turn on charming Santana._' She thought. She walked down the hall to Rachel's room. She smiled a genuine smile as she saw Rachel leaned over a notebook while sitting on her bed.

"Hey baby." She said, kissing the top of Rachel's head and pushing a strand of hair out of the smaller girl's face. Rachel looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hey." She said. She looked back down to her notebook.

"What are you working on?" Santana asked, sitting down in Rachel's desk chair. She was purposely sitting far away from Rachel.

"I was just writing another song. I was thinking we could do original songs at Regionals this year." Rachel said.

"I think that that is a fantastic idea, Ray." Santana said.

"All right. What is going on?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…what?" Santana asked.

"What do you want, San?" Rachel said. That threw Santana off a bit.

"Wha…What? What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"You obviously want something, Santana."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since when do you say the word fantastic without certain other word that begins with the letter 'F' which I am not going to repeat." Rachel said.

Santana looked down. She had been caught. "Okay…Puck's mom will not let him have his annual New Year's Eve Party at his house this year. I figured that since your dads are going to that party and will be gone that entire weekend, we could hold the party this year." Santana said.

"San, I do not think that is a good idea." Rachel said.

"Rachel…come on. It is just one little party."

"A Noah Puckerman party. Noah Puckerman parties are never little. Last time we went to one, I practically got…" Rachel trailed off.

Santana knew exactly what she meant. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "I know sweetie. But Marshall will not get anywhere near this house. And if he somehow does, I will drop kick him so hard he will not be able to remember his middle name."

Rachel looked down. "San, I still do not know if this is a good idea."

"Rach, I promise, it will be fine." Santana assured her girlfriend.

Rachel sighed. "I…I guess it is okay."

Sensing the girl's hesitation, Santana pulled Rachel into a hug. "It will be fun, Rachel."

"San, you promise Marshall will not be there?"

"Of course I do, honey. There is no way he is getting anywhere near you." Santana said.

"Okay. I guess as long as I have you there to protect me, I can be okay with the party." Rachel said.

"Is that what you are scared of?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded.

"My sweet girl, of course I will protect you. I will never let anything happen to you. You know that." Santana reassured Rachel.

"Yea, I know, but sometimes things happen when you go to the bathroom or things like that. I am not worried about what will happen when you and I are together. I am worried about what would happen when one of us steps away for a second." Rachel said.

"Baby, how long have you been feeling like this?" Santana asked.

"Since it first happened." Rachel said.

"With Karofsky?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Baby, that was about a month ago. Sweetie, why did you not tell me that all this time?"

"I did not want you to think I was weak." Rachel said.

"Oh _mi estrella_, I could never think that. Ray, you are one of the strongest people I know, if not the strongest. The way you lived with al those comments we put on your MySpace page and said to your face? I never would have been able to stay strong with those comments. But you never let those get to you. In fact, I think they made you stronger." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So…we can have the party?" Santana asked.

"San!" Rachel laughed. "Yes…we can have the party."

"Sweet! I have to go text Puck." Santana got up to leave the room, but Rachel reached up and pulled her back down. She immediately kissed Santana and pulled her on top of her.

"Puck can totally wait." Santana said, smiling against Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled, before gently pushing Santana off of her.

"Wha…what? What happened?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you had me in your mind at all times." Rachel smiled evilly.

"Rachel Berry, how can you?" Santana said.

"Because I love you and I know that you will not get mad. But aren't you supposed to be texting Puck?" Rachel smirked.

"You little tease." Santana joked.

"I love you, Santana." Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rachel." Santana replied.

"Go text Noah. We have a party to get ready for." Rachel said.

"Please. All we need are a couple of kegs and wine coolers and we will be good to go." Santana said.

"Just go text him."

Santana left the room. **Rachel said we could have the party here. –San**

It only took seconds for the boy to reply. **Awesome. Wow, you are really changing her, S. –Puck**

**A little bit, yeah. –San**

**Whatever. See you New Year's Eve. –Puck**

Santana rolled her eyes and fell onto her bed. She thought back to her conversation with Rachel. She felt like such a jerk. How could she have gone a month without noticing that her girlfriend was terrified beyond belief? She _lived _with the girl after all. She pulled out her phone.

**Puckerman, I need you to help ensure that Marshall does not come within ten miles of this house during the party. Rachel does not feel safe when he is around or even when she thinks he is around. –San**

**Anything for Rachel. Will do, S. –Puck**

**Gracias. –San**

"Hey Cheerio!" Santana heard as she put her phone down. Rachel was calling her from down the hall. She walked over and opened her door.

"Yea?" she replied.

"Come back." Was the response she received. Santana wasted no time in getting back to the room.

"What's up love?" Santana said.

"I just wanted to apologize." Rachel said.

"Apologize? What did you do?" Santana asked, genuinely confused.

"I did not mean to make you feel bad about what I said. About feeling scared." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have been more attentive." Santana said.

"San, you love me. I cannot ask for anything more."

"I want to protect you from jerks like that." Santana said.

"San, listen to me. No one could have stopped Marshall that day in the hall. He would have found a way to hit me one way or another." Rachel said.

"Please do not say that. I do not even want think about that." Santana said.

"San, we both know it is probably true." Rachel continued.

"Rachel shut up!" Santana yelled. Rachel instantly winced. Even when Santana and Rachel had hated each other, Santana had never yelled at her like that before. Santana felt bad, but she did not back down. "God! Why can you not ever just shut up once in awhile?" She tried to ignore the hurt and tears in Rachel's eyes and left the room, knowing that Rachel jumped when she slammed the door. She walked back to her own room, allowing the tears to fall as she thought about what could have happened if Puck and Finn had not shown up when they did. She fell back onto the bed, sobbing. '_God, I am such a jerk_.' She thought. She turned her back away from the door as she heard it being opened. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"I am so sorry. I should not have pressed the subject. You asked me to stop talking about it, but I continued." Rachel said, not coming any closer than she thought Santana wanted her too.

Back still turned, Santana shook her head. "I should not have yelled."

"No you should not have." Rachel agreed. Santana turned her head and glared at Rachel. "Sorry."

"I should not have yelled like that. I just get so angry when I think about what could have happened to you. I do not know what I would do without you." Santana said.

Rachel walked over to the bed and pulled Santana into her arms. "Baby, I am not going anywhere. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"Everyday until we are out of Lima and in New York together."

Rachel laughed.

"I am the one who is supposed to comfort you. I am the tough one in this relationship." Santana said.

"Well sometimes even the toughest people need comforting." Rachel said.

*****Just so all of you know, I do plan on breaking them up soon and for more than one chapter. It is not going to be permanent, but I had been getting a little Writer's Block and then I came up with a Santana/Rachel break up storyline that I think will be good. It will not last more than six chapters, but it will definitely last more than two chapters this time. It will not be in the next chapter, but it will take place within the couple of chapters that follow the New Year's Eve Party, which will have a little drama! I just wanted you guys to know. I know last time I kind of threw it out without warning, but this time I am giving everyone fair warning! Don't say I didn't tell you! :)*****


	32. Chapter 32

Parties. They were the basis of Santana's entertainment before she joined Glee Club. And before she started dating Rachel. Throughout the first hour, she kept an eye on the door and an arm around Rachel. There was no way she was letting her girl feel unsafe ever again. Suddenly, she saw someone who was not supposed to be there. She tried to keep Rachel from looking over there, but Rachel could feel the anger boiling up inside of Santana and looked in the same direction as the other girl.

"San, what is he doing here?" Rachel asked. Santana looked over and saw the fear in Rachel's eyes.

"I do not know baby girl. But I am going to go get rid of him." She quickly searched around for Puck.

"Puckerman!" she hissed.

"What Satan?" he asked.

"I thought I told you to make sure he _didn't_ show up!" she said. Puck looked over and saw Marshall.

"San, I am so sorry. I am going to get rid of him."

"No let me. You stay with Rachel." Santana said. She got up quickly walked to the boy.

"You need to leave." She said.

"No way, Satan. It is a _party_. People show up, even when you do not invite them. Look, you will not even know I am here." Marshall said.

"Yeah I will, because now that my girlfriend knows you are here, she will not be able to enjoy herself all night and I am not going to allow you to terrify her in her own house. She should be able to feel safe in her own home." Santana said. As soon as she saw his eyes light up, Santana knew she had made a mistake.

"So…your girl is scared of me, huh? Guess I better go make sure she is okay."

"Stay away from her." Santana said.

"Whatever you say, Satan." Marshall said walking into a different room. Santana turned back and went to Rachel.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"To the other side of the house." Santana said.

"NO! San, I want him _gone_." Rachel said.

"Baby, it will be fine. Just do not think about him." Santana said.

"Do not think about him? Santana, he is in my _house_." Rachel said.

"Well, I am sorry. I should have kicked him out. If he comes near you, I will make him leave, okay?" Santana asked.

"You know, if he was not here, I would have stormed off long ago."

"If he was not here, you would not have a reason to storm off, now would you?" Santana countered. Rachel, who was fighting a smirk, looked away.

Later in the night, Santana had Finn do a lap around the house. It looked as if Marshall had left the house, so Rachel decided to go find Kurt and Mercedes and hang out with them for a bit. The moment it seemed as if Santana could not see Rachel anymore, Marshall came out of his hiding spot.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." He said. She turned around.

"Mar…Marshall. What are you doing here? Finn said you left." Rachel said, looking around for Santana.

"Your girl cannot see you." Marshall said.

"Do you think she would be able to hear me?" Rachel threatened.

"I would not do that if I were you." Marshall said. "Now, be a good little girl and talk to me. Otherwise, I may have to hurt you _and_ your girl."

"Do not touch Santana."

"Then shut up." He said. Rachel looked away uncomfortably and Marshall took that as an opportunity to slip an anesthetic in her drink. '_She will pass out for hours. She will be lucky if she lives.'_ He thought. He smiled as he saw her take a hearty drink in the awkwardness.

"HEY!" They heard. They both looked in the direction of the voice. Marshall smiled. "Fabray. How are you tonight?"

"I am doing fine. You however will not be if you do not get away from her and out of this house." Quinn said. Marshall threw his hands up in surrender and backed up.

"Not a problem. My work here is done anyway." Marshall said. He immediately left the house.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Quinn asked Rachel. When she didn't get a response, she looked over at the girl, who was passed out on the floor. "Rach? Rachel?" She dropped to her knees and tried to shake the girl. "Somebody get Santana!" she screamed.

Upon hearing her name, Santana walked into the room, she looked for whoever called her name and saw Quinn on the floor. Upon further inspection, she noticed the person on the floor next to her, unconscious.

"Rachel." She whispered. She sprinted across the room. "Rachel, baby, it is me. Its Santana, sweetie. Wake up. Honey, you have to wake up." Rachel barely stirred.

"Quinn who was she with?" Santana asked.

"I found her with Marshall and kicked him out. As he left he said that his work here was done. Oh my god. S, do you think he drugged her?"

"If he did, I will kill him. Call an ambulance. Now." Santana said. Quinn pulled out her phone.

"S, the ambulance will be here shortly. I also texted Puck. He and Finn are out looking for Marshall." Quinn reported.

Santana nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Rach, come on. Please baby girl stay with me." She could hear the faint sirens. "Crap. Q, there is alcohol here."

"Mike and Sam were already working on clearing it out." Quinn assured her.

"Good thing Rachel was drinking soda." Santana said.

"I will go tell them where you guys are." Mercedes said. Santana nodded.

An hour later, Santana was in the waiting room, waiting for news on Rachel. Finally a doctor came out. "She is ready to see you, Santana." She wasted no time getting in there.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I should have kicked him out." Santana looked into Rachel's eyes and saw the anger.

"You promised me nothing would happen." Rachel said.

"I know. I am sorry. I was wrong." Santana said.

"You let him into my house, Santana." Rachel said.

"Can you forgive me?" Santana asked.

"I honestly do not know if I can. You did not kick him out and he almost killed me!" Rachel said.

"Baby, I did not know he was going to do that!" Santana said.

"Santana, I almost died because you just blew it off. I told you how I felt about him being there and you let him stay." Rachel said.

"What are you trying to say?" Santana asked.

"Get out."

"What?" Santana asked, unable to believe it.

"I want you _gone_. I am done with this, done with us, done with _you_. You can continue to live in my house, but do _not_ talk to me. We are over, Santana." Rachel said.

"Rachel, baby, please do not do that. I am sorry, I love you." Santana said.

"If you loved me, you would have kicked him out when I asked you to." Rachel said. "Santana, please leave."

Santana let the tears flow freely from her eyes, not even bothering to mask them. "Rachel…"

"Please, San." Rachel said, looking away.

"Rachel, you know that you and I are meant to be together."

"I am not so sure of that anymore." Rachel said.

That made Santana angry. "Fine. Whatever, _Berry_. I'll leave." Santana turned and walked out of the room, ignoring her friends as she left the hospital. She didn't need Rachel Berry. She was Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez didn't need anyone.


	33. Chapter 33

Santana watched from her window the next day as Finn and Puck brought Rachel home. Rachel looked up into the girl's window and caught the other girl staring. They shared a look for a few moments, before Santana walked away from the window. She knew that the break up was her fault. Rachel had every right to be mad. Santana had almost gotten the girl _killed_. But just because Santana knew she was at fault did not mean she was going to go running back begging for forgiveness. At least, not yet. She knew eventually she was going to, because she was not sure she wanted to be without Rachel just yet. She had really liked the sound of their plan to go off to New York together after high school. As she sat on her bed, she heard the commotion of the three people and then the sound of the two boys leaving. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

**What is up with you and R? –Puck**

**She broke up with me. End of story. –San**

**Bummer. And that totally will make the living situation awkward, just FYI. –Puck**

**Yea, thanks, Puck. As if I did not already know that. –San**

**Sorry. –Puck.**

Santana decided to ignore that text. Part of her wanted to walk down the hall and convince Rachel to take her back. But she had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with Santana. And Santana could not exactly blame her. She also was not sure she could talk to Rachel without crying. She decided to text her to be polite and ask if she needed anything from downstairs.

Going downstairs. Do you need anything? Are you hungry or anything like that? –S

Santana received a reply quicker than she had anticipated.

Water? –R

**Sure. –S**

Santana went downstairs and got Rachel a bottle of water and some aspirin just to be on the safe side. She got a bottle of apple juice for herself and made her way back up the stairs. She paused as she stood outside Rachel's room. She had been in there countless times, but now she could not decide if she should knock or not. She decided to knock.

"Come in." Rachel said. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop. Santana walked over to her table and put the water.

"I got you some aspirin just in case." Santana said. She was afraid to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

Santana stood there for a moment. "Rach…" she trailed off.

"San, please do not make this harder than it already is." Rachel said.

Santana could feel tears threatening to fall. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I will leave you alone now."

"Santana, wait."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore." Santana dared.

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes. "I still love you, but what you did makes me want to try to stop." Santana's heart broke at those words.

"Fine. I'm sorry that I put you through all of this pain and I'm sorry that I wasted the last four months of your life. You're free, Rachel. You don't have to worry about me trying to get you back because I know that is not what you want. And don't worry. I will not follow you to New York after high school. You're free, Rachel."

"San…"

"Did the last four months even mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Of course they did, Santana."

"Obviously not much otherwise you would not have ignored my apologies."

"Santana, I asked you to make him leave. You ignored me and let him stay there and I almost died because of that."

"Rachel, I did not know that was going to happen. You are right I should have kicked him out and I am sorry! I do not know how else I can say it!" Santana turned and left the room.

The next few days, Santana did her best to either stay out of the house or stay in her room. Finally, school started up again. Santana never thought she would have been so happy to be back at school. First period Glee Club, she sat with Brittany, Quinn, and Artie. Rachel sat on the other side of the room. As Mr. Schue walked in Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Can I sing a song?" Rachel asked.

"Uh…yeah. I guess." Rachel walked up to the front. She looked at Santana the entire time.

_We've run out of words_

_We've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons_

_Really, why are we together?_

_We both know it's over, baby_

_Bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind_

_Hard enough, I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits_

_Its probably better_

_So if I'm not returning your calls its cause_

_Cause I'm not coming back_

_I'm closing the door_

_I used to be tripping over missing you_

_But I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone_

_Baby, your picture's gone_

_I couldn't stand to see your smile_

_Every time you dial_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing 7_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear it girl_

_It's over this time_

_So don't be callin leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby cause it's over_

_I still wake up every morning_

_Quarter to ten_

_I still eat my cereal_

_Right at the kitchen table_

_I can't even remember how long it's been_

_With no trouble staying occupied_

_They ask about you whenever I come around_

_I do what I can not to put my business in the streets_

_Last thing I need is another episode_

_Keep conversations short and sweet cause_

_Cause I'm not coming back_

_I'm closing the door_

_I used to be tripping over missing you_

_But I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture phone_

_Baby, your picture's gone_

_I couldn't stand to see your smile_

_Every time you dial_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing 7_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear it girl_

_It's over this time_

_So don't be callin leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby cause it's over_

_You know that its over when the burning and yearning inside your heart_

_Ain't there anymore_

_And you know that you're through_

_When she don't do to you and move you_

_Like the way she moved you before_

_And you wanna pull her close_

_But your heart has froze_

_You kiss her but her eyes don't close_

_Then she goes_

_Out of your heart forever_

_And it hurts you but you know that it's better_

_Girl it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing 7_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear it girl_

_It's over this time_

_So don't be callin leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby cause it's over_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressing 7_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear it girl_

_It's over this time_

_So don't be callin leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you've been_

_Baby cause it's over_

As Rachel stopped singing, Santana's mouth dropped open. "Really, Berry? That was awful!"

"Santana! Apologize to Rachel." Mr. Schue scolded.

"No way. I am not about to apologize to her. That was totally uncalled for." Santana argued.

"Rach, that was kind of mean." Finn said.

"Seriously, Rachel, that was cold." Mercedes said.

"Yea, I was there. She did nothing but try to help you." Quinn said.

"Guys, its fine. She's obviously over us. Let her do whatever she wants. I don't care anymore." Santana said.

"Well, I just needed to express my emotions. Sometimes they come off that way." Rachel said. She then stormed out of the room

***** Sorry it is so short! Next chapter will be better. *****


	34. Chapter 34

Mr. Schue looked at Santana.

"What?" she asked clearly irritated.

"Are you going to go after her?"

"Why would I go after her after she dumped me, then sang that song to me?" Santana asked.

Karofsky watched Marshall enter the school. "You are not supposed to be here, Marshall. You need to leave."

Marshall raised his gun. "Karosky, just shut up for once in your sorry life." The other boy backed off and let him past. He quickly pulled out his phone.

**Marshall is in the school building. –Karofsky**

Santana felt her phone vibrate. Even though Mr. Schue was looking right at her, she checked it anyway. She read Karofsky's message. Her eyes widened.

"Santana please put your phone away. That message is not that important unless someone's life is in danger."

"Rachel's might be. Karofsky just texted me and told me Marshall is here." Santana said. She received a new message.

**He has a gun with him. –Karofsky.**

"Oh my god." Santana said.

"What is it?" Mr. Schue asked, worried.

"He has a gun. I think he is looking for Rachel or me. Most likely Rachel." Santana said. She could not let him get to Rachel. Wait, they were broken up. She was not supposed to care. Was she? Forget it, she had to admit it to herself. She still loved Rachel. "Finn, give me your phone. Now."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Because she will not pick up if I am the one calling her. Give me your phone!" Santana caught the phone that was tossed to her and dialed Rachel's number.

"Finn, you are not going to get me to come back to the choir room." Rachel said.

"Rachel, it is not Finn. It is me."

"Santana?"

"No, the Tooth Fairy. Yes, Santana!"

"What do you want, Santana?"

"I need to know where you are."

"Why? I told you we are over."

"Rachel, will you please just shut up and listen!" Santana yelled into the phone.

"I guess. Fine, you have two minutes, Santana. Then I am hanging up." Rachel said.

"Rachel, don't hang up. Listen, Karofsky just texted me. Marshall is in the building and he has a gun." Santana said.

"He has a what?" Rachel said. Santana could hear the fear.

"He has a gun, Rach." She said, her voice softening.

"I am headed towards the auditorium." Rachel said.

"Do not go there. It will be the first place he looks. Go to the library. I will meet you there." Santana said. She hung up the phone, tossed it back to Finn and took off running. She sprinted until she saw Rachel's figure in the distance and then kicked up her speed even more. She had almost caught up to Rachel when she saw Marshall in the distance. She saw him lift up his gun. Rachel had opened the door and Santana lunged forward and pushed Rachel into the library. The two went rolling in there as they heard a gunshot.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking at her ex-girlfriend.

"I am fine. Go to the back and _stay low and stay quiet._" Santana whispered. Rachel obeyed and the two quickly made their way to the back corner.

"Santana, I am so sorry for singing that song." Rachel whispered.

"Is now really the time for this, Rachel?" Santana whispered back.

"Yea, actually it is. If we are going to die-" Rachel was cut off.

"We are not going to die. He is not coming near you." Santana said.

"That's you said last time." Rachel muttered. Santana glared at her.

"Is this going somewhere or are you just going to keep trying to make me feel guilty?" Santana hissed.

"It's going somewhere. As I was saying, if we are going to die," Santana opened her mouth to protest again, but Rachel put her hand over Santana's mouth. "If we are going to die, I do not want to die fighting with you."

Santana nodded, taking the words in and gently removing Rachel's hand. "What are you trying to say?"

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and saw the love behind the anger and the hurt. "I …I don't know."

Santana looked at the other girl. She knew what she had to say and she knew that Rachel had a point. They did not know if they were going to live past today. She needed to say what had been on her mind since Rachel broke up with her. She needed to say how she truly felt and she knew that Rachel needed to hear this. She took a deep breath. "Rachel, I need you. Okay? I can deny it as much as I want, but I need you. All right? I desperately need you. I desperately need you the way that Kurt desperately needs designer clothes. I desperately need you the way that Sam desperately needs a smaller mouth to face ratio. I desperately need you the way that Tina desperately needs to wear black all the time. I desperately need you the way that Finn desperately needs his weird Grilled Cheesus. I desperately need you the way that Puck desperately needs his guitar. I desperately need you the way that Quinn desperately needed anti-stretch mark cream. I desperately need you the way that Mike desperately needs to dance. I desperately need you the way that Matt desperately needed to talk more. I desperately need you the way that Mr. Schue desperately needs to wear a vest every single day. I desperately need you the way that Miss Pillsbury desperately needs cleanliness. I desperately need you the way that Artie desperately needs his wheelchair. I desperately need you the way that Brittany desperately needs ducks. I need you…" she took a breath. "I need you the way that you need me. The way that I _know_ that you need me." Santana said, looking into Rachel's eyes. "I just…I need you. I have tried to fight it, and I have tried to deny it, but I am at the point where I just…I do not want to fight or deny it anymore. I _want_ to need you. I want to have you in my life. I want you to _be _my life, my heart, and my world. I want you to be _mine. _Okay? And I really am sorry for what happened, but you know in your heart that I would never do anything to intentionally put you in harm's way, because I cannot live without you. I would never do anything to lose you." Santana said. "I just -"

She was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers. Rachel pulled away and started to say something when they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I am only going to have to make _one_ trip around the school." Marshall said.

"Marshall, I swear if you hurt her, I will use that gun on you." Santana said.

"I can always get rid of _you_ first, Satan." He raised the gun.

"Santana, no." Rachel cried.

"Rachel, he won't hurt you. I would rather he kill me than you." Santana said.

"NO!" Rachel yelled. Both girls closed their eyes and screamed as they heard the gunshot. They heard Marshall groan as he hit the ground. They both opened their eyes. Karofsky had tackled him to the ground. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand. There was a pool of blood around Marshall.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked.

Karofsky nodded. "He cannot bother you guys anymore." He went off, saying he was going to get a teacher.

Santana pulled Rachel into a hug. "It is over, Rachel. He cannot hurt you anymore."

"San…San, I need you too. I am so sorry." Rachel cried. She kept repeating herself.

"Shh…it is okay. It is okay." Santana said, stroking her hair..

"Please…please take me back, Santana. Please. Take me back. Please. Please love me again. Please just take me back." Rachel sobbed.

The sound of Rachel crying nearly put Santana over the edge. "Always." She kissed Rachel's forehead. "It is okay. You are okay. I am here, baby girl. I love you."

"I do not want to lose you. I love you to much." Rachel sobbed.

"You will not lose me. I am here for you. I will always be here for you." Santana said, rocking Rachel back and forth.

Rachel held on to her girlfriend. Santana just let her cry in her arms.


	35. Chapter 35

When Karofsky returned with Mr. Schue, Rachel was still crying. Santana's Cheerio uniform had tearstains on it, but she did not care. She continued to comfort Rachel.

"Santana, are you guys all right?" the teacher asked. Santana nodded. Mr. Schue noticed Marshall. "Oh my god."

"That would be us if Karofsky had not shown up." Santana said, instantly regretting it, because Rachel began to cry even harder. "Crap. I am so sorry Rachel."

Mr. Schue looked at the boy. "David, you are a hero."

"Thanks, Karofsky." Santana quietly said. He nodded, clearly shook up about the whole thing.

"Santana, how about you take Rachel back to the choir room? She will feel most comfortable there." Mr. Schue suggested. "But do be prepared for when the police show up."

Santana nodded. "Come on, Rach." She whispered. Rachel's crying at quieted down. They walked back to the choir room.

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay? Karofsky came in and said that there was a shooting." Quinn said.

"We are fine." Santana said.

"What about Marshall?" Finn asked.

Santana looked down. "He…he is dead."

"Rach, you okay?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded. She buried her head in Santana's chest to quiet her crying.

"It is okay baby. You are safe." Santana whispered, tearing up herself.

Ms. Pillsbury walked in. "Santana? They are ready for you and Rachel."

Santana nodded. "Baby? We have to go talk to the police now. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. They walked to the front office.

"Ms. Lopez, why do you think that the victim-"

"Hold up. Marshall is not a _victim_. He tried to shoot my girlfriend and I. He beat up my girlfriend awhile back and he drugged and almost killed her on New Year's Eve. In no way is he a _victim_." Santana interrupted.

"Okay, fine. Why do you think that the _deceased_ tried to shoot the two of you?" the officer said.

"Because he was crazy?"

"San, please cooperate." Rachel said.

"Okay." Santana softly said. "Because he wanted to finish what he started. He did not successfully kill Rachel on New Year's Eve so he wanted to finish it off. I was not going to let that happen so he was going to kill me too."

The officer nodded. "Ms. Berry, why were you in the hallway?" 

"I stormed out of Glee Club rehearsal. Santana called me and told me not to go to the auditorium because Marshall was sure to head there, so I went to the library."

"So you knew he had a gun?" they asked Santana.

"I was warned by another student, which is why I went to find Rachel." Santana said.

The officer nodded. "I think we have enough for now."

"Santana, how about you take Rachel home." Ms. Pillsbury suggested.

Santana nodded. "Come on Ray."

The drive home was silent. Rachel had finally stopped crying. When they got home, she immediately went to her room. Santana gave her some time alone before going in there to check on her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better." Rachel said. Santana walked over and gently kissed Rachel's forehead.

"What do you think are you doing?" Rachel asked.

Santana was confused. Rachel had said she wanted her back. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you kissing me?"

"You said you wanted me…_us_…back." Santana said.

"I was caught up in the moment." Rachel said.

"Wait…what? So you _don't_ want me back?" Santana said.

"No." Rachel looked away. Santana nodded. "Fine." She walked to the door, before turning around. "By the way, I am enlisting in the Army the day I turn eighteen. Have fun in New York." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Wait…what?" Rachel said to herself. This was not what she wanted. She immediately followed Santana and went into the girl's room.

"You are doing _what_?" Rachel asked.

"I am enlisting in the Army. I told you I would not follow you to New York, and I am not going to." Santana said.

"But you have always dreamed of going to Columbia." Rachel said.

"Yea and I dreamed that we were going to be together forever but some dreams die, huh?" Santana said bitterly. Suddenly, Rachel was kissing her.

"What are you doing, Rachel?"

"I do want you back. I want you to go to New York with me and I want you to be mine again." Rachel said. Santana kissed her back.

"Rachel, I have always been yours." Santana said. "But I still want to enlist in the Army."

"But San…"

"Rachel, this is something that I had been considering that for a long time now." Santana said.

"Can we compromise about this? I just…I cannot live everyday wondering if you are okay or even if you are alive. San, I just cannot do that. What if you studied Criminal Justice and became a police officer or federal agent or something." Rachel said. "At least then I can see you everyday and know you are okay."

Santana considered this. "I guess I could be okay with that."

"No, Santana. You cannot be okay with the idea. If you are just okay with it you will resent me later on." Rachel said.

Santana smiled. "As long as you are there with me, I love the idea." 

"I will always be there." Rachel said. Santana kissed her again. "No more breakups." She said.

"No more breakups." Rachel agreed. "You and me together forever."

"Forever." Santana whispered.

"So the plan is we graduate from high school, go to New York, me at Julliard and you at Columbia. We graduate college and then you go on to be a police officer and I go on to be on Broadway. All the while we are completely happy and in love. Deal?" Rachel said.

Santana chuckled. "Deal." She and Rachel shook on it. Rachel grinned and pulled Santana in for another kiss. Santana pulled away and rested her forehead on Rachel's.

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too baby girl. I _never _want to come that close to losing you again. Twice in the course of about a week is plenty for me for a lifetime." Santana said.


	36. Chapter 36

*** **Hey guys. I decided to go ahead and jump to when Rachel and Santana are out of college. They are about 26 or 27 in this. I didn't want to make this a sequel, because I will often refer to events in an earlier chapter and there will be flashbacks to the rest of their high school years and their college years.** ***

Santana woke up in her apartment. She looked down at the girl next to her and smiled. She could not believe that she had been with the girl for ten years. She continued to surprise herself everyday with how much she loved the girl. Over the years their dreams had come true. They had made it through high school and college without breaking up again and without anymore attempts on their lives. Santana had gone to Columbia and studied Criminal Justice. She now worked for the FBI in the Missing Persons unit (she quickly learned that it was not as exciting as on television, but she still loved what she did). Rachel attended Julliard and was now working on her first Broadway show. She was beginning to get nervous as opening night approached. Santana sometimes joked that Rachel pretended to act nervous so she could hear Santana tell her how amazing she was. Rachel had not exactly denied the claim. She smiled as she saw Rachel's eyes flutter open.

"Morning, beautiful." She greeted her girlfriend.

"Good morning. Don't you have to go the office?" Rachel said.

"Ugh…it can wait." Santana said.

"Santana Lopez. Your team could be waiting on you to begin an investigation on a missing child whose life is in danger. Are you saying that can wait?" Rachel said, knowing that would get her moving. The worst part of Santana's job was when she was looking for a kidnapped child. Santana had a soft spot for kids and she hated when people abused them or kidnapped them. Every time they found one that they had not been able to save, Santana cried at home and was upset for days.

Santana looked at Rachel. "We have been together too long. You know how to get to me."

"Just get ready Cheerio." Rachel said.

"You are aware that I am no longer a Cheerio, right?" Santana said.

"Is that why you keep your uniform in pristine condition and freak out if I accidentally move or touch it?" Rachel said.

"Whatever." Santana said.

"And anyway, I like calling you Cheerio. Do you not like it?" Rachel asked.

"I love it." Santana said, kissing her forehead and getting up. "What time are you going to be home tonight?"

"Late. I need to get ready too. My rehearsal starts in an hour." Within fifteen minutes, Rachel and Santana were out of their apartment and on their way to their respective jobs.

Santana walked into the squad room.

"Lopez, did you get the coffee?" her partner Marcus Richards said.

"It is right here, Rich. Calm down." Santana smirked

"What about me?" her other team member Aiden Trenton said.

"Here." She handed them both the coffee. Over the years she had adapted to being the only girl on the team. Suddenly her team leader walked in.

"Here you go Price." She handed her team leader, Evan Price, his coffee.

"Thanks, San." The team was like a family to Santana.

"So do we have a case?" Marcus asked.

"Not that I know of." Evan replied.

"Price! New case, just came in." another agent said just as Santana went to put sugar in her coffee. When she came back, Evan was briefing the team.

"Okay guys, victim was kidnapped about half an hour ago on her way to work. Witnesses say she walked out with a female, they parted ways, and then she was taken when she got to work."

Santana had not looked up at the screen. "Do we have a name?"

"Yea…uh…Rachel Berry." Evan said. Santana quickly looked up.

"Says here she has a live in girlfriend and they have been together since high school. Must be who the other female was." Aiden said.

"Do we have a picture?" Marcus asked.

"One second." Aiden pulled up a picture. "It says this is their senior photo…whoa." The screen was suddenly filled with Rachel and Santana's senior picture. They had taken individual ones, but Rachel's dads had wanted pictures of the both of them.

"Santana, is that…" Marcus trailed off.

"That is my girlfriend." Santana said.

"Are you going to be okay with this case?" Evan asked.

"I am going to find Rachel." Santana said.

He nodded. "Okay, where does she work?"

"She recently got the lead in an upcoming Broadway musical. She was on her way to rehearsal when I last saw her." Santana said.

"Okay, why don't you and Marcus go to her rehearsal location and find out if anyone say her this morning before she was taken." Evan said.

Santana nodded. She was going to find Rachel. She just had too. Marcus and Santana made their way to rehearsal.

"Chang!" Santana said the moment she walked in. Her high school friend instantly walked over.

"San, where is Rachel? The director is fixing to explode." Mike said.

"She got kidnapped, Chang. Did anyone talk to her this morning?" Santana asked.

"Not that I know of. Brittany might have." Mike said. He and Brittany were dancers in the same show. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Where is B?" San asked.

"I am here. What is going on? S, where is Rachel?"

"She got kidnapped, B. Did you talk to her?" Santana said.

"No. I am so sorry." Brittany said. She looked at Marcus. "Who are you?"

"I am her partner, Agent Marcus Richards."

"You have to find Rachel." Brittany said.

"We are going to do all we can." Marcus said. Santana looked at him.

"We will find her, B. I can guarantee you that." Santana said. She went on to question all of Rachel's co-stars.

As they left, Marcus spoke up. "Lopez, are you going to be okay working this case?"

"I am going to be fine. I am going to find her." Santana said.

"Don't you think you are a little bit to close to the case?" he asked.

"No! I will not be able to concentrate on anything else until I find her." Santana said.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"I have since I was sixteen years old." Santana said.

"I will do everything I can to help you find her." he replied.

Santana smiled up at him. Her phone rang.

"Lopez."

"We think we know where she is." Aiden said. He gave her an address and they quickly drove there.

"We received this fax saying she would call you at 12." It was 11:59. As soon as her clock changed to 12 her phone rang.

"Lopez." She answered.

"San?"

"Baby are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I am fine…for now. San, please just do whatever they say and find me." Rachel said. Another voice quickly came on the line.

"We see your car out there, Lopez. Come on up and we will negotiate. You can even bring your FBI buddies with you." they line went dead.

"They want us up there." Santana said. They pulled out their guns quickly went upstairs.

Santana went in a room and saw Rachel tied up to a chair. She quickly looked around and saw two guys. They all looked weirdly familiar.

"You are trying to figure out where you have seen us before, right?" one of them asked. Santana nodded. "Our brother was Marshall Andrews."

The color drained out of Santana's face. "What do you want with Rachel?"

"See, if it were not for you two, our brother would be alive." He said.

"Santana and I did not kill your brother." Rachel said.

"Shut up!" the other one said, hitting Rachel. It took all of Santana's self control not to shoot him.

"We did not kill Marshall. He shot himself when Karofsky turned the gun to protect Rachel and I." Santana calmly said.

"Listen, how about you guys just let her go and we can talk about all of this." Evan said.

"Untie her." the older one said.

"Wait, what?"

"Untie her!"

Rachel was untied and quickly walked across the room. Aiden put away his gun and got her out of harm's way. Marcus, Santana, and Evan kept their guns out. As Rachel walked by, Santana let out a breath she had not been aware she was holding. Rachel was safe.

"You idiot. Why did you let her go?" the younger one yelled.

"Shut up." His brother yelled.

"Well then I will just shoot her." he raised a gun and almost shot Santana. All three agents started firing. Both brothers were quickly dead.

"You all right, San?" Evan asked. She nodded and went to check on Rachel.

"Ray!" she yelled. She immediately grabbed the girl in a hug.

"Baby girl are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I think so." Rachel said.

"We are going to have you checked out. No arguments." Santana motioned for an EMT.

"Baby girl what happened?" Santana asked.

"I was about to walk into the theater when I was stopped. They asked if I was Rachel Berry and I said yes. Next thing I know, they are hitting me and I am in the back of a van and taken here. Then they made me call you." Rachel said.

"Sweetie, that is awful. I am going to take you to work from now on." Santana said.

"San, we are not in high school anymore. You cannot walk me places and be where you need to be in thirty seconds. We are in New York City, not McKinley High School." Rachel said.

"Well, I will figure something out. You are going to be safe, I promise." Santana said.

"With you, I know I will be." Rachel said.


	37. Chapter 37

"Agent Lopez?" Santana turned around.

"Yes?" she replied to the EMT that addressed her.

"She seems to be fine, but we may have to take her to the hospital just to be sure." He said.

"Ray, is that okay?" Santana asked.

"Are you going to come?" Rachel asked.

"I am not sure if I can baby." Santana said. Rachel clung to Santana's black FBI jacket.

"San, I do not want to be alone right now." Rachel said.

Santana hugged Rachel. "Sweetie, I will see what I can do, but like you said, we are not in high school anymore. I cannot just ditch whenever I want to."

Rachel nodded. "You are right. I'm sorry. I am being selfish."

"Rachel, hush. No you are not." Santana said. Her phone rang.

"Lopez." She answered.

"San, is she all right?" she heard Evan say.

"Yea, but they need her to go to the hospital just to be sure." Santana said.

"Do you want to go with her?" he asked.

"I cannot just leave you guys." Santana said.

"Go. It is fine. We can handle it." Her boss said. Santana smiled as she hung up the phone.

"I can go." Santana said.

"Rachel looked up at her. "What?"

"I can go with you to the hospital, babe." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Santana returned the smile and leaned down. "Always remember that you are my star."

"And you are my Cheerio."

"And _that_ sounded just as lame as it did when you said it when we were in high school." Santana said. "It is all right though, because I still love you."

Rachel nodded. "I love you too." Santana smiled and leaned down to kiss Rachel again but was interrupted.

"Agent Lopez?" Santana sighed.

"Yes?"

"We are ready for her to go to the hospital."

"All right, Rachel. Let's go." Santana said. Rachel nodded and stood up.

"Agent Lopez, your girlfriend is all right, with the exception of the obvious bruises. Nothing seems to be broken." The doctor said later.

"That is good, Rachel." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah..." the doctor left them alone.

"Ray? You okay?" Santana asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine San." Rachel said.

"You do know that I _don't _believe you, right?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Santana, I am fully aware that you do not believe me." Rachel said.

"Then tell me what is wrong." Santana said.

"This guy in the show, Brett? He uh...he asked me out." Rachel said.

"And you said…" Santana said.

"That I would think about it." Rachel said.

"I am sorry, I am not entirely sure that I heard you correctly. You said _what?_" Santana asked.

"San, I am sorry." Rachel said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana asked.

"Because I did not want to go behind your back." Rachel said.

"Call him up. Tell him you want to go on a date with him." Santana said.

"San…" Rachel said.

"No, it is fine, Rachel." Santana said. "Look, I have to get back to work. I will drive you to the theater."

Santana said nothing during the drive. She allowed Rachel to kiss her on the cheek when they arrived. As Rachel began to get out of the car, Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back into another kiss. Rachel pulled away.

"Remember that and the last _ten years_ on your date." Santana said. Rachel closed the door and Santana drove away. "Fine." Rachel said to herself. Brett was extremely happy when Rachel accepted his date for seven that evening. Santana was already home when Rachel got back to their apartment.

"You going on the date?" was all Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "San, just remember you told me to do this."

"Yeah, I will remember that if you end up leaving me for him." Santana shot back.

"I have to get ready." Rachel replied. At seven, Brett knocked on their door. Santana went and answered.

"Uh, hi. Is Rachel here?" he said.

"You her date?" Santana asked. He nodded in response. Santana snorted.

"Berry! Your, uh…_date_, is here." Santana called. Rachel came in the room.

"Good night, Santana." Rachel said. She smiled at Brett and walked out the door. Santana just sighed and sat down on the couch. She decided to watch old videos of their Glee Club competitions from high school.

As Brett and Rachel walked down the street, he noticed that she was unusually quiet. He decided to make small talk.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachel looked up. "Wha…what?"

He laughed. "What's on your mind, Berry?"

Rachel looked at him. "I am sorry. I cannot…I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"I have to go. I am really sorry." Rachel said.

"Wait, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, you are a great guy, it is just…I messed up and I have to go fix it. I am sorry, Brett." Rachel hugged him and quickly ran back up to her apartment. When she got to the door, she realized she didn't have her key.

Santana had been watching Rachel perform _Get It Right_, an original song from Regionals from their junior year, when she heard knocking on the door. She opened the door and barely had time to process the fact that it was Rachel before said girl was literally jumping into her arms and kissing her. Santana caught her, turned around, and closed the door with her back, while never breaking contact. Slowly, she slid down to the floor with her back against the door, causing Rachel to practically straddle her.

"What is going on? You are supposed to be on a date." Santana said.

"We only got downstairs when I realized that I made a mistake. I ran back up here." Rachel explained.

"What triggered it?" Santana had to ask.

"He asked me what I was thinking about." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Remember when we first go together in the janitor's closet?"

"I asked you that." Santana said, smiling.

"Yes you did." Rachel said. Santana stood up and carried Rachel into the living room.

"Are you watching _Get It Right_?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. Rachel buried her head into Santana's neck.

"Marry me." Rachel said.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked accidentally dropping Rachel. "Crap. I am so sorry."

"I want to get married." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you cannot propose to me." Santana said.

"What? Why not? You proposed to me when we were seventeen." Rachel said.

"Because…dang it Rachel." Santana said.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It was going to be a surprise. I had this entire thing planned. I was going to propose." Santana said. "Well, re-propose." Santana said.

"You kept my ring?" Rachel said.

"Of course I kept your ring." Santana said.

"Well, now I feel bad." Rachel said.

"No, it is okay. I only blew half the surprise. Besides, it is not like you know when I am going to propose." Santana said. "But now that you know, I am going to ask. If I do propose again, are you going to break it off again?"

Rachel quickly shook her head. "No. We are forever."

"Yea we are." Santana said.

"You know, I have noticed that since you graduated from Columbia, you have not spoken in 'gangster.'" Rachel commented.

Santana grinned evilly. "Oh yea? Well guess what. I wants me some Rachel Berry and I wants it now."

Rachel groaned. "Santana." She whined.

"Woman, you know it turns you on. Why do you fight it?" Santana asked, falling down on the couch.

"Because it annoys you when I do." Rachel said, lying down on top of Santana.

"You annoy me when you do a lot of things." Santana said.

"Like this?" Rachel kissed Santana.

"Uh…_no_. Definitely not that." Santana said.

Rachel laughed. "That's what I thought."


	38. Chapter 38

_Santana, Brittany, and Quinn stopped at local Lima Walgreen's on their way back into town. As Santana went to get something to drink, she saw someone she had barely seen all summer. She abandoned her task and walked to the person, whose back was facing her. She put her hands over the person's eyes._

"_I am so sorry to disturb you, but you look an awful lot like my girlfriend. I have barely seen her all summer, but maybe could you help me with my withdrawals?" she playfully asked. She smiled as she heard Rachel squeal at her voice and turn around._

"_San!" she said. _

_The summer between their junior and senior years, Santana had spent the first half of the break at cheerleading camp, spent a week at home with Rachel, then gone to Hawaii with Quinn, Brittany, and Brittany's family for the second half of the break before finishing off the break with a weeklong road trip with Brittany and Quinn. Rachel had busied herself with various theater and music camps. Rachel pulled Santana into a hug. Santana kissed her girlfriend._

"_Hey baby girl." Santana said. "How was camp?"_

"_Boring. I was supposed to be learning, but I was obviously more talented than any of those so-called instructors." Rachel said. _

_Santana raised an eyebrow._

"_What?" Rachel asked._

"_Seriously, Rachel?" _

_Rachel laughed. "No. I am just kidding. I learned so much and I think that the stuff I learned can really help the club."_

"_That's good. Just remember what we talked about." Santana said._

"_I can help out without coming off as annoying, rude, stuck up or snobby." Rachel recited._

"_That's my girl." Santana said._

"_Hey San did you get the drinks?" Brittany and Quinn came up behind them. _

"_Oh, hey Rachel." Quinn said._

"_Hi Quinn, Britt." Rachel said. "How were Hawaii and the road trip?"_

"_Awesome, except for the fact that Santana said 'I wish Rachel was here' about fifteen times every day." Quinn said, smiling._

"_That is not true." Santana said._

"_So you did not miss me?" Rachel teased._

"_Wait that is not what I said." Santana said. _

_Rachel laughed. "Calm down, I am only teasing you."_

_Santana sighed in relief. "Oh. Right. I knew that."_

"_Sure you did." Quinn laughed. "How was camp, Berry?"_

"_It was good. I think I learned some stuff that can help us win Nationals again." Rachel said._

"_That is the goal. We have to work hard again." Quinn said._

"_Britt? You okay?" Santana asked, noticing her friend had been really quiet._

"_San, that girl looks a lot like Rachel." She whispered loudly._

"_It is Rachel, B." Quinn said, exchanging a look with Santana._

"_That cannot be Rachel." Brittany insisted._

"_Uh…why not?" Santana asked._

"_Because she is dressed normally." Brittany said. _

_Rachel's eyes widened, and she quickly looked down at her clothes, blushing. Santana and Quinn just bursted out laughing._

"_Its me, Brittany." Rachel said._

_Brittany shook her head. "I don't think so." _

_Rachel just closed her eyes._

"_Brittany, I can guarantee you that that is Rachel." Santana said._

"_How would you know?"_

"_I think I would recognize my own girlfriend." Santana said, smiling._

"_Good point. Rachel, you are lucky you are not an imposter. But you better be careful, just in case someone is actually trying to steal your anatomy." Brittany said, causing her fellow cheerleaders to laugh again._

"_I think you mean identity, but thank you for the warning, Brittany." Rachel said, smiling. _

_Santana decided to get her stuff out of Quinn's car and go home with Rachel. As soon as they were back in the Berry household, Santana's lips were on Rachel's. _

"_I missed you so much." Santana said._

"_I know you did. I missed you too." Rachel said._

"_I am sorry that we did not get to spend our final high school summer together." Santana said._

"_Do not be. It is not like we spent any of the others together." Rachel said._

"_Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Santana asked. _

_Rachel nodded. "Sorry. But anyway, we do not need this particular summer, because we have forever right, San?" _

_Santana eagerly nodded. "Of course we do."_

Santana thought back to that day as she perfected her plans to propose to Rachel. Hiding these plans from the diva was getting easier, because Rachel's opening night was in one week. She was constantly at rehearsal. She called and made sure everyone was supposed to arrive on time. She called the caterers for the party the surprise party after the show. She called the florist. She called the hotel and made sure the rooms were still there. Everything was perfect.

'_This night is going to be perfect._' She thought.

Finally, opening night came. It was Saturday, so she did not have to go to work. She had plenty of time before she had to pick up Artie and Tina to meet their friends at the airport. Artie and Brittany had gotten engaged a month ago and Mike and Tina had been married for three years. Santana loved having some old friends in the city, especially her best friend. Finally, it was time to pick them up. They waited at the airport for about five minutes before they heard a familiar voice.

"Lopez!" Santana turned around.

"Puckerman!" she pulled her friend into a hug. "Where is Q?"

Puck and Quinn had gotten married the year before.

"Right here." Quinn said.

Sam, Kurt, Finn, Mr. Schue, and Mercedes followed her.

"Wheezy where is your date that you told me about?" Santana asked.

"He is coming." Mercedes said. Suddenly, Matt was behind her.

"Whoa. Hold up. You and Matt are together? Oh wow! That is so cool. You look good. How have you been? Santana said, hugging him.

"Hey San. You look good." He said, smiling. "And you dating Rachel? I never saw that one coming. Congrats. How long have you guys been together?"

"We have been together for about ten years, now. We started dating the year that you left McKinley." Santana said.

"Ten years? No one tells me anything. You guys could have called." He said to the group.

"Hey, what is the big surprise?" Finn asked.

"Oh no. I am not telling you guys. You can find out when it is time." Santana said, smiling at the groans of suspense.

"Yea whatever. Let's get you guys to the hotel so you can get ready. The show starts in a few hours." Santana said.

Soon, she was walking into the theater. She could not believe she was about to watch Rachel on Broadway. She was nervous for her diva. She could not even imagine how Rachel was feeling. The group took their seats and soon the curtain was rising. Santana held her breath as Rachel came onto the stage. She looked beautiful. Santana was mesmerized. Finn, who was sitting next to Santana, leaned over.

"She did it, San." He whispered, breaking her spell. She looked over at him, irritated.

"What?" she snapped quietly.

"Rachel. She always said she would make it to Broadway. And she did it. She finally did it." He clarified. Santana's face softened a bit.

"Yea, she did, Finnocence." He smiled at the old nickname, and both returned to the play.

At the end of the play, Santana and the group rushed backstage to meet Rachel, Brittany, and Mike. The others hid while Santana, Tina, and Artie went to Rachel, Mike, and Brittany.

"San!" Brittany said, pulling her best friend into a hug before kissing her fiancée.

"You were awesome, B. You too, Chang." Santana said.

Tina and Artie agreed.

Mike nodded his appreciation and hugged Tina.

"Congrats baby girl. You were amazing out there." Santana said, smiling at her through the mirror.

Rachel turned around with a grin on her face. She pulled Santana into a kiss.

"I was so nervous." Rachel said.

"We could not notice." Santana said, handing her the flowers.

"We?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, we." Santana said, gesturing behind her.

Rachel looked behind her and saw their friends. "Oh my god."

"Surprise!" Santana said.

"Oh my god. You guys came?" Rachel asked, smiling and hugging all the Glee Club members

"Of course we did. You always said you were going to make it on Broadway. Did you really think that after hearing about it for three years we were going to miss it?" Kurt asked.

Rachel laughed. "Wait, Quinn, where is Puck?" she asked, her smile deflating a bit.

"He had something to take care of, but he is meeting us back at the apartment." Santana answered.

Rachel nodded and the group headed back to the apartment, soon joined by Puck who had picked up the food.

After everyone had eaten and was talking, Santana called a toast.

"Can I just say that Britt, Mike, and Rachel were all amazing tonight?" she said earning a cheer from everyone.

She looked directly at Rachel. "Rach, you were beautiful and I have never been more proud of you than I was tonight. You are finally fulfilling your dreams and I am so happy for you baby."

Rachel smiled and silently mouthed '_Thank you._'

Santana nodded and continued. "I have loved you since we were in high school. Somehow, you managed to see past the jerk who slushied you daily and broke down my walls. I will never be able to fully thank you for that. The past ten years have convinced me that I cannot ever love anyone else as much as I love you. You have become my world and my life. Which is why, in front of the people who were there when we first got together and sort of when we first did this, I ask you: Rachel Berry," Santana said, standing in front of Rachel, dropping to one knee, pulling the ring out of her pocket and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath as Rachel sat there, eyes going from the ring to Santana.

"San?"

Santana laughed. "Rach, you should have known this was when I was going to do it."

Rachel nodded.

"So…will you Rach?" Santana asked. "Remember, you asked me first."

Rachel laughed. "You, my love, are a certifiable dork. Of course I will marry you." she said, kissing Santana.

"Can I have my ring back?" Santana smiled and put the ring on her finger again.

"Is it for real this time?" Kurt asked, earning a hit from Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"Way to kill the mood, Kurt." Mercedes said.

Santana laughed. "Yes it is for real this time, Kurt." She paused. "It _is_ for real this time, right Rachel?" she asked

"Yes it is for real this time, Santana." Rachel said. Everyone cheered.

"Hey guys, I do not mean to take away from the happy couple's moment, but I have some news as well." Mr. Schue said. "They are having a showcase of past National Show choir competition winners here in New York and we have been invited to perform. What do you guys think?"

"I am totally in." Santana said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I miss performing."

Rachel smiled. "I am in, too."

Everyone quickly followed.

"What songs should we sing?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking our Journey medley and our original songs."

Santana smiled.

"_Trouty Mouth_?" she asked, grinning at Sam.

"No." he said.

Santana laughed.

"Oh come on. It is a good song!" she insisted.

"Santana, _Trouty Mouth_ includes the lyrics 'If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head. I am not getting on stage with my fiancée and have her sing that song." Rachel said.

"It was better than _Only Child_." Santana teased.

"Hey!" Rachel said, smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Journey and _Get It Right _and _Loser Like Me_." Mr. Schue said.

Santana started talking to Rachel.

"Santana, will you please stop talking."

Santana got an evil grin. The tables had turned.

"Whoa, Mr. Schue. This ain't Lima, Ohio. This ain't the McKinley High choir room. I ain't sixteen anymore. This is New York City. This is my apartment. I am a grown adult. But, yes. I will stop talking."

Everyone laughed.

"Can you guys believe last time we were all together in New York, we were performing in Nationals junior year?" Santana asked.

"Hey that was fun." Sam said

FLASHBACK

New Directions walked into the lobby of their hotel. This was the first time most them had been in New York City, or even out of Ohio.

"_Okay guys. Room assignments." Mr. Schue began. _

"_Finn and Kurt. Puck and Sam. Mike and Artie. Mercedes and Tina. Quinn and Brittany. Santana and Rachel." _

_He stopped as he handed them their key. _

"_I am trusting you two. Please do not make me regret this." _

_Santana rolled her eyes and took the key. _

"_Mr. Schue, we live together. I think we can handle a few nights together."_

_Rachel pulled Santana out of the way. _

"_Mr. Schuester, I can assure you that Santana and I will be responsible and not betray your trust." She turned to glare at Santana. "Won't we?" _

_Santana shivered at her girlfriend's glare. She gave Mr. Schue a sweet smile that anyone but him could see the fakeness seeping through. _

"_Yes, sir." _

_Rachel pulled Santana to the elevator. Once inside, she glared again._

"_Santana, learn to shut up once in awhile." She said. _

_Santana laughed. _

"_This is not funny, Santana Lopez."_

"_Actually, it kind of is." Santana said. _

_Rachel turned away from her. _

"_Sweetie…" she reached towards Rachel and pulled her closer. Rachel attempted to resist, but could not._

"_No. I am not talking to you." Rachel said._

"_Why not?" Santana asked._

"_Because you almost caused us to not be able to room together." Rachel said._

"_I understand where you are coming from, but would it have been a complete disaster? I mean, we would have been just down the hall from each other and we do live together." Santana said._

"_Santana!"_

"_Yeah it would have sucked, but we would still would have been able to spend time together." Santana continued. "It is not like we are not staying together, Rachel." _

_She hugged Rachel and kissed the top of her head. Rachel leaned into her girlfriend's body._

"_Are you still mad at me?" Santana said._

"_No…I guess not." Rachel said._

_Santana raised an eyebrow. _

"_You guess?"_

_Rachel laughed. _

"_I am no longer mad at you."_

"_Good. Otherwise, rooming with you would not have been fun." Santana said. _

_The elevator opened and they went to their room._

"_What time do we have to go back down?" Rachel asked. _

_Santana looked down at her watch. _

"_Thirty minutes. That gives us time to unpack. Do you want to take a shower?"_

"_I do not think I have time." Rachel said._

"_Oh yeah. I forgot that I was talking to the queen of the two hour shower." Santana said. _

_Rachel smiled. _

"_So let's just unpack." Rachel said. _

_Santana shook her head. _

"_I have a better idea." _

_She grabbed Rachel and kissed her neck._

"_Santana…we have to unpack."_

"_No, we can do that later." Santana insisted._

"_Santana, come on. We told Mr. Schue we would be responsible." Rachel said._

"_Oh you didn't know? I have this terminal disease that causes me to lie to adults. Yeah, it is pretty bad. There is only one cure." Santana said._

_Rachel smirked. _

"_And what would that be?"_

"_There is a certain type of berries." Santana said._

_Rachel rolled her eyes at the corniness. _

"_And that type would be…?"_

_Santana kissed Rachel's neck again. _

"_Rachel Berries." She whispered. _

_Rachel turned around. _

"_That is the only cure?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Santana eagerly nodded her head. _

"_Well, I guess if it will save you, then that is okay." Rachel said._

_Santana grinned as Rachel leaned up and kissed her. The two fell down one of the beds. Santana pulled away to admire Rachel. _

"_What?" Rachel asked._

_Santana shook her head. _

"_You're beautiful, you know that?"_

_Rachel smiled. Santana was about to lean down when there was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Santana quickly kissed her before she could say anything. Rachel forgot her task and ignored the door. Suddenly, the door opened. _

"_Hey guys. Mr. Schue wanted me to give you your other key and tell you guys that we have to be downstairs in ten minutes." Quinn said as she and Brittany entered the room. _

_Quinn looked up. _

"_Oh! My bad."_

_Santana glared. _

"_Since when is it okay to walk into people's hotel rooms?"_

"_Sorry." Quinn apologized. "I knocked though."_

"_Did we say come in?" Santana asked._

"_No." Brittany said. "I got the question right, San. What do I win?" _

_Quinn and Rachel looked at her in disbelief. Santana smiled a genuinely sweet smile at her best friend. _

"_Good job, B. Your prize is that you and Quinn get to leave the room. How does that sound?" _

_Brittany stared at Santana. _

"_I do not think you put a lot of thought into that prize, S. But I will take it anyway." _

_Quinn set the key on the dresser and the two left. Santana just laughed at Brittany._

"_How…how has Brittany managed to make it this far in school?" Rachel said._

"_Brittany is actually pretty smart. Her IQ is like 160." Santana said._

_Rachel's eyes widened. "160? Are you serious?"_

_Santana nodded. _

"_B is book smart. She just has very little common sense and a lot of blonde moments. I was just as surprised as you. I was actually kind of mad when she told me her IQ."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because mine is 159. She beat me by one stupid point." Santana explained._

"_Your IQ is 159? Why did you not ever tell me?" Rachel asked._

"_I did not want you to think I was some kind of nerd." Santana smiled. _

"_You are a nerd, San. You are my nerd, though." Rachel said._

"_I guess I can live with that. Want to go downstairs?" Santana asked._

_Rachel nodded._

END FLASHBACK


	39. Chapter 39

"_Anyway you want it. That's the way you need it. Anyway you want it._"

Santana, Rachel, and their friends sang. It had been over a decade since they had sung those words. They were rehearsing for the showcase. They had all taken a week off from work and (to everyone's surprise) Rachel had offered her part to her understudy for the week so that she could rehearse with the group.

FLASHBACK

"_Rachel, are you sure about this? I mean this is Broadway." Santana had asked._

_"San, nothing is more important to me than my dads, you, and our friends. I have a chance to perform with my friends again. I have never been as happy on a stage as when I was with New Directions." Rachel explained._

_Everyone smiled and accepted Rachel's decision._

END FLASHBACK

They went through the song, no one needing help remembering the choreography, except Sam who had not been at McKinley at the time. They had already gone through _Faithfully. _Then they launched into _Don't Stop Believin.'_ The song felt like home as they harmonized the opening notes.

"_Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_ Finn sang.

Rachel and Santana smiled at each other as Rachel went to sing.

"_Just a city boy. Born in raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_ She sang.

The group harmonized for a bit while there was a guitar solo.

"_A singer in a smoky room." _Puck sang.

"_The smell of wine and cheap perfume." _Santana sang.

They smiled as they sang together.

"_For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on."_

Rachel smiled as she sang with Artie and Finn.

"_Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Street light. People. Living just a fine emotion hiding somewhere in the night._"

The group began to harmonize and dance again.

"_Workin' hard to get my fill. Everybody wants the thrill." _Kurt sang.

"_Payin' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time."_ Artie joined.

"_Some will win."_ Santana sang.

"_Some will lose. Some are born to sing the blues."_ Puck joined.

"_Oh the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Street light. People. Living just a fine emotion hiding somewhere in the night."_ Mercedes and Artie sang as the group harmonized and danced.

"_Don't Stop!"_ Mercedes sang.

"_Don't stop. Believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Street light. People. Don't stop. Believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Street light. People. Don't stop!"_ the group finished.

Mr. Schue clapped.

"That was awesome you guys. Why don't you take a break and then we'll work on the original songs."

Everyone went and got water. Santana went up to Rachel.

"So…you were just as amazing as you were at Regionals sophomore year." Santana said.

"You were awesome, too." Rachel said.

"I am not the one on Broadway." Santana said.

"Doesn't mean you aren't talented." Rachel said.

Mr. Schue walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Rachel, I was think that maybe you could also sing _Don't Rain On My Parade_?"

Santana smiled at Rachel.

"I would love to Mr. Schue. But only if Santana sings _Valerie_."

"Santana?"

Santana was shocked.

"Sure." She agreed.

Rachel smiled at her.

Everyone who overheard cheered.

"Guys, we need one more song. Suggestions?" Mr. Schue said.

"What about _River Deep, Mountain High_?" Quinn suggested. "Mercedes and San were great in that."

Everyone agreed.

"You guys want me to have two songs?" Santana asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. We have songs." Mr. Schue said. "Let's work on _Get It Right_. Rachel, take it away."

Rachel got on the stage and began singing. When she got to the chorus she smiled at Santana.

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you tumbles down. Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? How many times will it take? To get it right." _she sang. _"So I throw up my fist. Throw a punch in the air! And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. I'll send out a wish. Yeah I'll send up a prayer. Then finally someone will see how much I care! What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you tumbles down. Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? How many times will it take? To get it right. To get it right." _

Santana was the first one to clap when Rachel was finished. The rest of the group got on stage and joined her for _Loser Like Me_.

Rachel started singing.

"_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero. But hey, everyone you wanna be. Probably started off like me. You may say that I'm freak show."_

Santana grinned as Rachel danced past her.

"_I don't care."_ She said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

Rachel grinned.

"_But hey, give it just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind." _

Rachel, Brittany and Santana started dancing.

"_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take. That's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. That's right." _

The group joined in.

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me."_

"_Push me up against the lockers. And hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss. I'm not thinking about you haters. Cause hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car."_ Finn sang.

Rachel sang again.

"_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take. That's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. That's right."_

The group joined again

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me. Hey you over there. Keep the L up, up in the air. Hey you over there. Keep the L up cause I don't care. You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones. Like a rocket just watch me go. Yeah. L-O-S-E-R. I can only be who I are! Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me. Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You _

_wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me!"_

"_A loser like me." _Rachel sang.

"_A loser like me."_ The group sang.

"_A loser like me."_ Rachel sang.

"_A loser like me!"_ the group finished.

"That was awesome you guys. We're going to be great at that showcase." Mr. Schue said.

Santana pulled Rachel into a hug. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing was heard.

"Sorry! That's my work phone." Santana said.

"I thought you took off." Rachel said.

"I keep it on me just in case they need to ask me a question." Santana said as she answered. "Lopez."

"San, you're from Lima, Ohio right?" Aidan asked.

"Uh…yea…why?" she asked.

"Do you know a Quinn and Noah Puckerman?"

"Yea I do. Why?"

"How can we get a hold of them?" he asked.

"They're with me right now. What's going on?" she asked.

"Can you bring them here please? As soon as you can." He said.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. What's going on?" she asked again.

"We will explain when you get here." He replied and hung up.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. But Q, Puck, you guys need to come with me. Mr. Schue, I am sorry, but we have to go for a bit." Santana explained.

The three left and went to Santana's office.

"All right, what's going on?" she asked her team.

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman?" Evan asked.

"Yes?" Quinn asked.

"Your daughter, Beth Corcoran? She went missing this morning." Evan said.

"Beth is missing?" Puck asked.

"We gave Beth up when she was born. Why are you telling us this instead of Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"Shelby Corcoran was murdered two days ago." Evan said.

Santana, Puck, and Quinn exchanged a look.

"Does Rachel know?" Quinn asked.

"I don't think so." Santana replied.

"Rachel, as in your girlfriend?" Marcus asked.

Santana nodded.

"Why would she know about Shelby Corcoran's death?"

"Shelby is Rachel's mother." Santana explained, not wanting to go into the entire story and no one made her.

"We think that whoever killed Shelby took Beth." Aidan said.

Suddenly Puck spoke up.

"San, what about Beth?"

"Puck, I will do everything I can to find Beth." Santana said.

"What will happen to Beth when we find her? Will she come with us?" Quinn asked.

Evan nodded.

"San, I know it is your week off…"

"I'll make it work."

Santana excused herself to call Rachel.

"Hey baby. What is up with having to take Quinn and Noah to the FBI office?" she asked.

"Rachel, we need to talk. Meet me at the apartment." Santana said.

She took Quinn and Puck to the hotel and went back to her apartment.

"Rachel?" she called out.

"In the living room." She replied. Santana went into the room.

"Rachel, the reason I had to take Puck and Quinn to the office is because Beth went missing this morning." Santana said.

"Beth as in Quinn's daughter?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded.

"And Puck's."

"Well, yeah. Of course. But…why did they not call Shelby?" Rachel asked.

Santana closed her eyes.

"Rach…Shelby…she…well she was murdered two days ago.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Santana said.

Rachel just sat there.

"Ray, are you okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah…I just…I wish my mom had wanted me in her life the way that she had wanted Beth in her life, you know?"

"Baby, you didn't need Shelby. You have your dads, who love you more than anyone in the world. In Shelby's words, she was your mother. Not your mom."

"Yea…you're right, Santana." Rachel said.

"And I'm here if you need me. You know that I know what you are going through." Santana said.

She thought back to how Rachel had helped her when her parents had been killed.

"You helped me back then, and I'm going to help you."

"Baby, I appreciate that, but I want you to concentrate on finding Beth. In a way, she is my little sister." Rachel said.

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to be working through the night to try to find her. Speaking of, I better get

back to the office and get to work."

Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to call Noah and Quinn and see if they want to come by."

"I think they would like that." Santana said.

She kissed her girlfriend before leaving.

"I love you, Rachel." She said.

Rachel tried to smile. "I love you too, Santana. Be safe."

Santana smiled softly.

"Always."


	40. Chapter 40

By the time Santana had returned to her office, they had found a suspect. Santana went in to interrogate him.

"Miles Creighton?"

"Yea?" the boy asked.

"I'm Agent Lopez. Miles, we have evidence of you in Shelby Corcoran's apartment on the day she was murdered. Care to explain?" Santana asked.

"I can explain." Miles said.

Santana channeled her inner high school HBIC persona.

"That is exactly what I am asking you to do."

"Look, I have a good explanation."

"See, I am having a really hard time believing you, considering you are not giving it to me." Santana said.

"I was at Ms. Corcoran's house because…she paid me to walk her dog." He said.

"The Corcoran's did not have a dog. Try another lie." Santana replied.

He looked down and didn't say anything.

"Look, Miles, you are sixteen. That means you can be tried as an adult. And if you cannot give me a good reason for being in Shelby Corcoran's apartment at the time she was murdered, I am going to have no choice but to arrest you for murder. So I am going to ask you again. Why were you in Shelby Corcoran's apartment when she was murdered?"

She was met with silence and she hit the table.

"Why were you there?" she half-yelled.

She was met with silence again. Santana nodded and started to gather up the papers she had.

"Okay. If that is how you want to be, then fine. I will be back to read you your rights."

She stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait."

Santana turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was in Ms. Corcoran's apartment because I was trying to protect her. But I was too late. By the time I got there she was already dead, he was already gone, and Beth had already called the cops."

Santana raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"Go on."

"I knew that she had been having some issues with her boyfriend." Miles said.

"And you knew that how?" Santana asked, a little creeped out.

"The Corcoran's were my next door neighbors. The walls are thin. It was not that hard to hear all the yelling and crying." the boy said.

Santana nodded.

"So you were trying to protect Shelby-"

"And Beth." he interrupted.

"Beth? Was Shelby's boyfriend violent towards Beth?" Santana asked.

"I think so. Sometimes she would come out of the apartment with bruises, and I know Ms. Corcoran would never hit Beth. I am sorry I am not being very helpful." he said.

"You are doing fine, sweetie." Santana said, her voice taking on a softer tone.

The boy smiled up at her. Santana gave him a kind smile.

"But it would be very helpful if you could give us a name. Have you ever met Shelby's boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"Once. I was going into my apartment at the same time they were going into theirs. His name is…Victor. Victor Nelson." he said.

Santana wrote that down in the file.

"Okay. Miles, thank you so much for cooperating. We are going to call your mom so she can come pick you up." Santana said

She started to walk out.

"There is something else." he said.

Santana looked back.

"I think Victor took Beth. Late last night, I heard Beth talking to someone. I knew it was wrong, but I listened anyway. I thought it was him, but I was not sure. Then I heard her scream and I heard someone tell her to shut up or he would kill her." Miles said.

Santana closed her eyes, thankful Quinn and Puck were not there to hear that.

"Go…go on."

The boy started to, but stopped, seeing Santana tearing up.

"Agent Lopez, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea, I am fine. I just…I kind of have a personal connection with Beth and I do not want her to get hurt. That is why your cooperation was so important." Santana said.

"How do you know Beth?" he asked.

"Did you know Shelby adopted Beth?" Santana asked.

"I think Beth mentioned it once or twice." he said.

Santana nodded.

"Beth's biological parents are two of my very good friends. I grew up with them and I was even at the hospital the day she was born." Santana said.

Miles took this in. He nodded, expecting her to go on.

"Miles, I am fine. Please continue." Santana said. She was not about to spill her guts to a sixteen-year-old boy.

"Anyway, that was the last time I saw, well heard, Beth. I heard a door slam, and when Beth was not in her apartment this morning I knew something was wrong. That is when I called you guys." he said.

Santana nodded.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Okay. We will call your mother. You were very helpful. Thank you." Santana left the room.

Evan met her in the hallway.

"We know who we are looking for." she said.

"Lopez, are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine." she said.

"You sure?" Evan asked.

"I told you, I am fine. We have a kid to find." Santana said. They went back to their squad room.

"We are looking for a guy named Victor Nelson." Santana said.

Aidan typed the name into his computer.

"His credit card was last used in…a convenience store near his apartment building, about an hour ago." he said.

"Aidan, send me that address. Let's go. Out in the car in five minutes." Evan said.

Aidan sent the address and then everyone grabbed their guns and badges and went to the parking lot. They split up and got into two different cars, so they could get Beth out of danger if they found her. They drove to the address. They got inside the building.

"Marcus, San, find the girl. Aidan, you are with me." Evan said.

Santana and Marcus went down the hall in search of Beth. Santana checked the first closet.

"Clear." she whispered.

Marcus nodded and Santana checked the next closet. There was a girl tied to a chair with tape on her mouth.

"We found the girl." she whispered into her microphone. She put her gun away and went over to the girl.

"Beth?" she whispered.

The girl nodded.

"Hi. I am Santana. That is Marcus. We are here to help you." she smiled and untied the girl and gently took the tape of her mouth.

"Lopez, get the girl out of here. Now." she heard in her ear.

Santana pulled her gun back out.

"Stay with me. I will not let anything happen to you." she whispered to Beth.

The girl nodded. Marcus and Santana carefully lead Beth out of the building. As they approached their car, they heard a yell.

"Beth, get in the car!" Santana yelled.

The girl obeyed and Santana closed her door and quickly got in the car, as did Marcus. As they started to drive away, they heard gunshots.

"Beth, get down." Santana ordered.

She turned around and realized that the gunshots from her teammates. She and Marcus shared a look as they drove back to the office.

"San, you want to call your friends and tell them she is safe?" Evan asked when they were all back.

"Yea, I will. But can I talk to her first?" Santana asked.

He nodded. Santana walked over to the girl, who was sitting at a table.

"Hi Beth." she said, smiling. She sat down in another chair at the table.

Beth gave her a small smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem, sweetie." Santana said.

"My mom is dead." Beth said.

Santana nodded.

"What is going to happen to me?" Beth asked.

"Beth, did your mom ever tell you that she adopted you?" Santana asked.

"Yea, she did. She told me that she had another daughter, but she could not keep her and by the time she found her, she was already grown up. But her daughter had a friend who was pregnant and could not take care of the baby…me…so she let my mom adopt me." Beth said.

"Well, I happen to know your biological parents. They are good friends of mine. They are great people and since your mom did not have any living relatives, this is the only place for you to go." Santana said.

"What makes you think they are going to want me now?" Beth said.

"Because now they are able to take care of you and want to be apart of your life. They were just too young when you were born." Santana said.

"How do you know that?" Beth asked.

"Because I was there the day you were born." Santana said.

Beth looked at her.

"You were?"

Santana nodded.

"Quinn hated to give you up. She just…she could not properly care for you." Santana explained.

Beth nodded.

"Do you want to meet them?" Santana asked.

Beth tentatively nodded.

"Do you know my mom's daughter…my sister?"

Santana smiled.

"Yea I do."

"Is she nice?" Beth asked.

Santana nodded.

"She is very nice."

"Do you think that maybe she would want to meet me?"

"I know for a fact that she does. Sit tight. I will go make a few phone calls." Santana said.

She walked back to her desk and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?" she said.

"San? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I am fine. And so is Beth."

"Oh my god. You found her?" Rachel asked.

"Yea we did. She wants to meet Q, Puck, and you." Santana said.

"Me? Why does she want to meet me?"

"Shelby told her all about you. She thinks of you as her sister." Santana could practically picture the smile on Rachel's face.

"We will be down there soon." Rachel said.

Santana went and got Beth a snack and some water. She sat with the girl for about twenty minutes. She learned that Beth was really funny.

'_She definitely inherited that from Puck_.' Santana thought.

"Santana?" Evan said from behind her.

Santana turned around and saw Rachel, Puck, and Quinn. She turned back to Beth.

"I will be right back, okay?"

Beth nodded.

As soon as Santana walked up, Rachel enveloped her into a hug.

"I am so happy that you are safe." Rachel said.

"I told you I would be." Santana said.

As soon as Rachel released her, Quinn grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you for finding her." she whispered.

"No problem, Q."

"Where is she?" Puck asked quietly.

Santana pointed in the direction she had just come from.

"She is right through there. Are you guys ready?" Santana asked.

All three nodded. Santana led them to the girl.

"Beth?" Santana said.

Beth looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Beth, this is Rachel. She's your…well I guess she is your sister." Santana said.

"Hi." Rachel whispered.

Santana could see the nerves threatening to come out. She put an arm around the girl's waist to calm her down.

"Hi." Beth replied, offering a small smile.

"And this is Quinn and Noah. They are your parents." Santana said.

"Hi." Puck said.

Quinn smiled.

"Hi." she said.

"You guys are my parents?" Beth asked.

They nodded.

Beth smiled.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Rachel said.

Santana and Rachel left the table and went back to her desk.

"She looks just like Quinn." Rachel said, watching the three interact.

"She acts just like Puck." Santana said, smirking.

"Lord help that child." Rachel joked.

"At least it is not the other way around." Santana said.

"I seem to remember your infatuation with Noah because of his looks. And Quinn's attitude did get her the head cheerleader spot, then helped her regain the head cheerleading spot after she lost it." Rachel said.

"No, Quinn regained her head cheerleader status because she told Coach Sylvester about my surgery the summer before junior year."

"They look like a family." Rachel said, ignoring Santana's comment.

"Yea, they do." Santana said, hugging Rachel close to her.


	41. Chapter 41

As Santana watched the three, she looked at Rachel. She thought back to when they were still a secret to their friends.

FLASHBACK

_They had been dating for all of two days and Santana could not believe what was happening. She was feeling…jealous? Santana Lopez never got jealous of anybody. But there she was getting jealous of Finnoncence, of all people. Then again, he did get to kiss Rachel in public. And spend time with her while she was wearing her Britney Spears outfit._

"_I was pretty sure Artie's legs do not work." Quinn said. _

_Finn and Artie had just announced that they were on the football team._

"_Wait, you are back on the football team?" Rachel asked Finn. _

_He nodded._

"_Suddenly, you are way hotter to me. Weird." Santana said._

_Rachel looked at her and Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked in her direction. To anyone else, it could seem as though Santana was sending Rachel a message like 'Watch your back, dwarf.' But Rachel knew that Santana was just flirting with her. However, she was not in the mood for her secret girlfriend's flirtatious actions. She had to deal with her not-secret boyfriend's actions. _

_Mr. Schue walked in._

"_Guys, how about we get to work on 'Toxic.' Santana are you ready?" Mr. Schue asked._

"_I am always ready to sing a solo Berry did not get." Santana said. _

_She made her way down to the front of the room, smirking at Rachel as she walked by._

_After Glee rehearsal, Santana cornered Rachel after everyone had left._

"_Berry, are you okay?" Santana quietly asked._

"_I am fine, Santana." Rachel said, holding back tears._

"_No, you are not. Rachel, what is wrong? I am sorry for flirting with Finn. Is that what this is about?" Santana asked._

"_No. Well, yeah, that did hurt. But I cannot believe that Finn would rejoin the football team. He said he would do anything to make me feel safe." Rachel said._

"_Where you wearing your Britney outfit when he said that?" Santana asked._

"_Well, yeah…" _

_Santana smirked._

"_What are you smiling at, Santana?"_

"_Well, that outfit is very distracting." she said, grabbing Rachel's waist._

"_Santana, now is not the time for this." Rachel said._

"_Rachel, come on. Why do you even care about Finn? You have me." Santana said._

"_San, we have only been dating two days. I have been with Finn since Regionals." Rachel said._

"_And? What is your point?" Santana asked._

"_Did you really expect me to get over a three month relationship in a day?" Rachel asked._

"_Maybe…" Santana said._

"_Santana! Come on." Rachel said._

"_I am only kidding Rachel. Of course not I did not expect you to do that. But just remember that even if Finn does not like your knew look, I definitely do." Santana said._

"_Really?" Rachel said._

"_Yea, I do. And I think that matters more since I am more important, right?" Santana asked, smiling._

"_Yes you are." Rachel said, smiling back._

"_But just know that if you want to go back to your old clothes, I am fine with that too. Just feel free to keep that outfit." Santana said._

"_Santana Lopez!" Rachel laughed._

"_Yes?" she asked innocently._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. _

"_How about you and I go back to my house?" Santana said, kissing Rachel._

_Rachel smiled into the kiss. _

"_San. Santana. Wait." _

_She pulled away_

"_What is wrong?" Santana asked._

"_I am not ready for…you know…" Rachel trailed off._

"_Rach, I get that. And I cannot believe this is about to come out of my mouth, but I am willing to wait until you are ready. I do not care how long it takes. I will wait. I have never said that to anyone before, but it is how I feel." Santana said._

_Rachel smiled._

"_Thank you Santana."_

"_No problem, babe."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel looked at Santana.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" Santana snapped out of her daydream.

"You are staring off into space." Rachel said.

"I was thinking about high school." She said.

"What about it?"

"The time I told you I would wait until you were ready to take us to the next level." Santana said.

Rachel smiled. She started to say something, but they were interrupted.

"San?"

Santana stood up. "Yea Q?"

"Is there anyway Beth can come to the showcase?" she asked.

"Quinn, you are Beth's mother and her new legal guardian. She can go anywhere you want, as long as it is legal." Santana said.

Puck laughed.

"Oh wow. Santana Lopez taking the law into consideration. Things have certainly changed since high school." he said.

"Yea well, I am a federal agent. I kind of have to." Santana said.

"Beth, do you want to come back to the hotel with Puck and I?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded her head.

"Sure."

She went to get her stuff.

"Q, are you happy?" Santana asked.

"Extremely." Quinn said, hugging Puck.

"Mom? Dad?" they heard a tentative voice ask.

Quinn and Puck smiled widely and turned around.

"Yes sweetie?" Quinn asked.

"I think I am ready to go." Beth said, smiling softly.

Quinn nodded. Santana gathered her stuff and the five walked out of the building.

"See you guys at rehearsal tomorrow." Rachel said.

Puck and Quinn nodded.

"Bye guys. Thanks, San." Quinn said.

Beth walked over and hugged Santana. The older girl slightly hesitated out of surprise before hugging back.

"Thanks Agent Lopez." she said.

"Anytime, sweetie." Santana said, smiling.

Quinn and Puck smiled at her and Santana pulled away and turned to see a smiling Rachel. She walked over to her fiancée.

"I think Beth is going to be all right." Santana said.

"Me too." Rachel said.

They went to their apartment.

"So how long did it take to find her?" Rachel said.

"I only had to do one interrogation, although it took awhile to get him to actually _talk_." Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"The important thing is, she is okay." Rachel said.

"You are right." Santana agreed.

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too."

"What you do for the people you find is amazing. You are an amazing person, Santana." Rachel said.

"Who would have thought that after sixteen years of bullying people, I would grow up to help them? You, Rachel Berry, changed me." Santana said.

"Santana, you are great at what you do." Rachel said.

Santana smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"I know how much you worry whenever I go to work."

Santana kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"I know, but I also know that you work is extremely important. Every time you go to work or I hear something about the FBI on the news, I am extremely proud of you." Rachel said.

"I know. I figured that one out when you called me freaking out after I was on the news after a case." Santana said.

"They mentioned your name and even interviewed you. It was epic!" Rachel said.

"Did you really just say epic?" Santana teased.

FLASHBACK

_Rachel sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with Santana. She turned on the news to distract herself from the fact that Santana was working a case and was late. She did this every time it happened. She did not want to allow herself to think about what might be happening. Suddenly, the face of the girl she had just been thinking about filled the television screen._

"_And now we are interviewing FBI Agent Santana Lopez, who rescued the missing child." the news reporter said._

"_Santana?" Rachel said._

"_Agent Lopez, what was going through your mind when you entered the building? You had to have known that there was a chance the kidnappers were armed and waiting for you."_

"_Well, the only thing on my mind was rescuing the child. I would have gone to any length to save that child, but fortunately it did not have to come to that." Santana said._

"_And everyone is okay? Your teammates and the child, as well as yourself?" _

"_Yes, we are all okay. The child is in perfect health with the exception of a few bruises. No one is seriously hurt." Santana said._

"_Well, except for the kidnappers." the news reporter said._

_Santana chuckled._

"_Yea. Except for them."_

"_Thank you for your time, Agent Lopez." _

_Santana nodded._

"_No problem." _

_Soon her face was gone. Rachel checked and saw that the news was live. She quickly pulled out her phone._

"_Lopez." Rachel heard._

"_San!" Rachel screamed._

"_Hey! Are you okay?" Santana asked._

"_I am fine." Rachel said._

"_Did you need something? I mean, you know I would love to talk to you, but I am wrapping up the case." Santana said._

"_I know. I am sorry, I just saw your interview and I had to call you!"_

_Santana laughed._

"_Were you watching the news to distract yourself from the fact that I was working a case again?" Santana guessed._

"_Maybe." Rachel said._

_Santana laughed again._

"_I am so proud of you!" Rachel said._

"_Thank you, baby. Listen, I really want to talk, but I have to go. I will call you when I am on my way home." Santana said._

"_I understand. I will see you soon, okay?" Rachel said._

"_Bye, baby." _

_Santana hung up the phone._

_Rachel waited about two hours before she fell asleep. Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her._

"_Rachel? Sweetie, wake up." Santana whispered._

_Rachel opened her eyes._

"_San?" she muttered sleepily._

"_Hey baby girl." Santana said._

"_You are home. You are safe. You are all right." Rachel said._

"_I told you I was okay." Santana said._

"_I know. I just have to see it to believe it."_

"_Rachel Berry, I am always going to come home to you. You know that." Santana said._

_Rachel smiled at the standing girl for a moment, before her smile quickly became a frown. Santana stared at Rachel in confusion._

"_What did I do?" Santana asked._

"_It is not what you did, it is what you did not do. You never called me." Rachel accused._

"_Sweetie, I just got home. It is almost four in the morning. I did not want to wake you up by calling you." Santana said._

"_But you had no problem waking me up by shaking me?" Rachel teased._

"_I knew that you would be mad if I did not wake you up at all. I did not want to wake you up twice, so I figured I wanted to at least be here when I woke you up." Santana explained._

_Rachel smiled._

"_I really am proud of you, San." Rachel said._

"_I know you are." _

_Rachel smiled._

"_I am always proud of you. You are doing a great thing with your life. You are an amazing person, San."_

"_Thank you baby."_

_Santana smiled and kissed Rachel._

"_Go back to sleep sweetie. I do not have to go to work tomorrow, so we can hang out all day tomorrow, okay?" she suggested._

_Rachel nodded._

"_Okay. Good night, sweetie." Rachel said._

_She leaned up and kissed her girlfriend._

"_Good night baby girl." _

_Santana dropped a light kiss to her forehead before getting ready for bed and falling asleep._

END FLASHBACK

"I am always proud of you, Santana." Rachel said.

"Hey, I am proud of you too Miss Broadway Star." Santana said.

"Not for the week."

Rachel smiled.

"Another example of things that make me proud of you. You gave up your Broadway role for an entire week just to perform with New Directions again." Santana said.

"When I was rehearsing _Don't Stop Believin',_ it felt like we were performing at Regionals sophomore year. I remember feeling so happy that day. I was convinced we were going to win, Finn had just told me he loved me…" Rachel trailed off at Santana's glare.

"Sorry. Anyway, the point is, it felt like home. And this time I was happy because I was with all of my friends again, I finally made it on Broadway, you proposed…"

Santana chuckled.

"Nice save, Berry."


	42. Chapter 42

The rest of the week went by quickly. Everyone got to know Beth. The group rehearsed. Soon, the day of the showcase arrived. Santana woke up that morning before her alarm went off. She stared at the ceiling for a while before she felt Rachel stir.

"Morning." Rachel said.

"Hey."

"You nervous?" Rachel asked.

"I have not performed in front of people since I was a senior in high school. What do you think?" Santana asked.

"No?" Rachel teased.

"You are a dork sometimes." Santana said.

Rachel laughed.

"I know."

Santana and Rachel stayed in bed for a while longer. Finally Rachel had to say something.

"We should probably get up. We have last minute rehearsals."

Santana groaned.

"Fine." she agreed.

After an hour of rehearsal, it was show time. Santana watched from backstage as Finn and Rachel sang _Faithfully_.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round. You're on my mind." _Finn sang.

"_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire_." Rachel sang.

"_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_." they sang together.

"_Boy, you stand by me_." Rachel sang.

"_I'm forever yours faithfully_." they sang together.

"_Circus life under the big top world. We all need the clowns to make us laugh. Through space and time. Always another show. Wondering where I am lost without you. And being a part ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you."_they sang together.

"_Oh, girl, you stand by me_." Finn sang.

"_I'm forever yours faithfully_." they sang.

The group joined in.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Faithfully. I'm still yours."_

"_I'm forever yours faithfully_." Finn and Rachel finished the song and got ready for the next song.

"_Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it."_the group sang.

"_She loves to laugh. She loves to sing. She does everything. She loves to move. She loves to groove. She loves the lovin' things."_Finn sang.

"_It won't be long, yes till you're alone when your lover, oh, he hasn't come home. Cause he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another."_Rachel sang.

"_Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. She said, any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na."_the group sang.

"_I was alone. I never knew. What good love could do."_ Puck sang.

"_Ooh, then we touched. Then we sang about the lovin' things."_Finn and Rachel sang.

"_Cause he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another."_Rachel sang.

"_Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. She said, any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na. Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. He said, any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. She said, any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it. Any way you want it. That's the way you need it." _the group finished the song.

They went on to sing _Don't Stop Believin'. _

_Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_ Finn sang.

Rachel and Santana smiled at each other as Rachel went to sing.

"_Just a city boy. Born in raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."_ She sang.

The group harmonized for a bit while there was a guitar solo.

"_A singer in a smoky room." _Puck sang.

"_The smell of wine and cheap perfume." _Santana sang.

They smiled as they sang together.

"_For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on."_

Rachel smiled as she sang with Artie and Finn.

"_Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Street light. People. Living just a fine emotion hiding somewhere in the night._"

The group began to harmonize and dance again.

"_Workin' hard to get my fill. Everybody wants the thrill." _Kurt sang.

"_Payin' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time."_ Artie joined.

"_Some will win."_ Santana sang.

"_Some will lose. Some are born to sing the blues."_ Puck joined.

"_Oh the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on. Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Street light. People. Living just a fine emotion hiding somewhere in the night."_ Mercedes and Artie sang as the group harmonized and danced.

"_Don't Stop!"_ Mercedes sang.

"_Don't stop. Believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Street light. People. Don't stop. Believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Street light. People. Don't stop!"_ the group finished.

After that song, it was time for _Valerie_.

Santana got ready to sing.

"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture. Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie? Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you Now are you shopping anywhere, changed the color of your hair, and are you busy? And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging all the time are you still dizzy? Yeah. Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie,Valerie? Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture. Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me .Why don't you come on over Valerie, ,Valerie? Yeah why don't you come on over Valerie?" she sang. As she finished, Rachel pulled her into a hug and got ready to sing Don't Rain on My Parade.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! Don't tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade! I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum. And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye, I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir! Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade! I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM Hey, Mister Armstein, Here I am! I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!" Rachel sang. This time it was Santana's turn to hug her. They heard the opening notes to Beth and moved out of the way. Puck and Quinn had requested to each sing a song that had helped them through Quinn's pregnancy.

_"Beth, I hear you callin'. But I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin'. And we just can't find the sound."_ Puck sang.

_"Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth, what can I do? Beth, what can I do?"_ the other guys joined in.

_"You say you feel so empty. That our house just ain't a home. I'm always somewhere else._  
_And you're always there alone."_ Finn sang.

_"Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth, what can I do? Beth, what can I do?"_ the other guys joined in.

_"Beth, I know you're lonely. And I hope you'll be all right. 'Cause me and the boys. Will be playin' all night, all night."_ Puck sang.

Next it was Quinn's turn. Puck grabbed his guitar. She began to sing.

_"Papa I know you're going to be upset cause I was always your little girl. But you should know by now I'm not a baby. You always taught me right from wrong. I need your help, daddy please be strong. I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying. The one you warned me all about. The one you said I could do without. We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe – please papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep. But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..."_ she sang.

Next it was time for River Deep, Mountain High. Mercedes and Santana got ready.

_"When I was a little girl I had a rag doll. The only doll I've ever owned." _Mercedes sang.

_"Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown." _Santana sang.

_"And it gets stronger in every way. And it gets deeper let me say. And it gets higher day by day. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby." _they sang together.

_"When you were a young boy did you have a puppy that always followed you around?"_ Santana sang.

_"Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy." _Mercedes sang.

_"No I'll never let you down." _Santana joined_._

_"Cause it goes stronger like a river flows and it gets bigger baby and heaven knows and it gets sweeter baby as it grows. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby."_ they sang together.

_"I love you baby like a flower loves the spring." _Mercedes sang.

_"And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing." _Santana sang.

_"And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pet." _Mercedes sang.

_"And I love you baby river deep mountain high. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.""_ they sang together.

As Santana sang the song, Rachel thought back to the duets competition.

FLASHBACK

_"Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby."_

_Santana was watching Rachel the entire time she sang the song._

_"I love you baby like a flower loves the spring." Mercedes sang._

_"And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing." Santana sang._

_She raised her eyebrow and smirked in Rachel's direction. Rachel bit her lip to hide her smile. Santana winked._

_"And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pet." Mercedes sang._

_"And I love you baby river deep mountain high. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high yeah yeah yeah. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby."" they sang together._

_After Glee that day, Rachel found Santana._

_"Just so you know, Santana, I thoroughly enjoyed your duet with Mercedes." Rachel said._

_"Did you now?" Santana said._

_Rachel nodded. Santana leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"I was singing to you, baby girl."_

_She started to smile, but saw someone turn into the hallway._

_"Berry, will you please stop offering to give me singing lessons? I do not want your help, okay?" she yelled, hating the loss of contact._

_"Well, I am sorry for trying to help, Santana. I guess I will just leave." Rachel said._

_"Bye." Santana said, glaring at the passerby who hurried to get out of the hallway._

_"My house later? See you there?" Rachel whispered._

_Santana nodded._

_"Definitely."_

END FLASHBACK

Rachel had to quickly snap out of her daydream to sing Get It Right.

_"What have I done? Wish I could run away from this ship going under. Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders. What can you do when your good isn't good enough. And all that you touch tumbles down. Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take. Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right. To get it right. Can I start again with my faith shaken? Cause I can't go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face my mistakes. But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this. What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that u touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right? So I throw up my fist. Throw a punch in the air and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. Yeah I'll send out a wish. Yeah I'll send up a prayer. And finally someone will see how much I care. What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down. Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things. Just wanna fix it somehow. but how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take to get it right, to get it right." _She sang. She received a standing ovation and the group sang_ Loser Like Me._

Rachel started singing.

"_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero. But hey, everyone you wanna be. Probably started off like me. You may say that I'm freak show."_

Santana grinned as Rachel danced past her.

"_I don't care."_ She said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

Rachel grinned.

"_But hey, give it just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind." _

Rachel, Brittany and Santana started dancing.

"_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take. That's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. That's right." _

The group joined in.

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me."_

"_Push me up against the lockers. And hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss. I'm not thinking about you haters. Cause hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car."_ Finn sang.

Rachel sang again.

"_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take. That's right. Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. That's right."_

The group joined again

"_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me. Hey you over there. Keep the L up, up in the air. Hey you over there. Keep the L up cause I don't care. You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones. Like a rocket just watch me go. Yeah. L-O-S-E-R. I can only be who I are! Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me! A loser like me. Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth. So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out. You _

_wanna be. You wanna be. A loser like me!"_

"_A loser like me." _Rachel sang.

"_A loser like me."_ The group sang.

"_A loser like me."_ Rachel sang.

"_A loser like me!"_ the group finished.

They all received a standing ovation. After the show, Santana heard her name. She turned around to see her team.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"San, you were awesome. How come you never told us you could sing?" Marcus asked.

"Because singing is not necessary for my job." Santana said.

"You were amazing." Evan said.

Santana smiled.

"I will see you guys at work on Monday." Santana said, and went to meet her friends. She looked over and saw Beth with Quinn and Puck. She smiled and went to find Rachel.


	43. Chapter 43

A month later, everything was back to normal. Santana was back at work and Rachel was back on her show.

Santana and her team were working on a case. They pulled up to a building, grabbed their guns, and prepared to enter.

"You ready?" she whispered to Marcus.

He nodded and kicked open the door.

Santana went in. Suddenly, she felt something hit her. She fell.

The last thing she heard before everything went black was Marcus yelling her name.

Rachel was in rehearsal when she got the call.

She was on stage rehearsing one of her solo songs when she heard her phone go off.

"Sorry." she apologized.

She jumped off the stage to answer. Her heart stopped when she saw the caller ID.

_FBI_

She hesitantly picked up the phone.

"He… hello?" she said.

"Is this Rachel Berry?" a voice asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Ms. Berry, your fiancée, Santana Lopez?"

"What about her?" Rachel asked.

"She was shot today. She is currently in a coma." the person told her.

"Oh my God." Rachel said.

She got the name of the hospital and hung up. She sat down in a chair and cried. Brittany immediately ran down to her.

"Rach, what is wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Santana." was all Rachel said.

"Santana? What about her? Is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"She got shot. She is in a coma." Rachel cried.

"MIKE!" Brittany yelled.

"What's up, B?" he replied.

"Take us to the hospital now. S got shot." Brittany ordered.

The three left the theater.

Rachel sprinted into the hospital when they arrived. She was quickly lead to Santana's room. When she entered, she saw Santana unconscious. She sank into a chair by the bed.

"San." she whispered.

For some reason, the sight brought back a certain memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana had decided to take Rachel on a date. She took them to a dirt bike riding track about an hour and a half away from Lima. She showed Rachel how to ride a dirt bike and Rachel was surprisingly good. She quickly got cocky and as they were riding, Rachel took a jump to quickly and went flying off of her bike, with Santana watching._

_"Rach!" she screamed._

_She quickly stopped her bike, threw off her helmet, and went sprinting into the direction her girlfriend had flown. She saw Rachel lying face first in a pile of hay. Rachel slowly picked herself up and took off her helmet. Santana sprinted over to the girl._

_"Rach, are you okay?" Santana asked._

_She approached the girl._

_Rachel nodded._

_"I am fine, Santana."_

_Santana pulled the girl into a hug._

_"You scared me."_

_"How do you think I felt?" Rachel joked._

_"Like you were flying?" Santana teased._

_Rachel laughed. "Not exactly."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Please be okay, Santana." Rachel said.

She held the unconscious girl's hand. She sat in the room for four hours, before Brittany came in.

"Rachel, you need some sleep." she said.

"There is no way I am leaving her, Brittany."

"Do you want a blanket?" a nurse asked.

Rachel nodded.

She drifted off to sleep, and Brittany watched Santana.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brittany and Santana were hanging out in Santana's room._

_"Does Rachel make you happy?" Brittany suddenly asked._

_Santana looked surprised._

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"I just want to make sure that you're happy." Brittany explained._

_"She makes me extremely happy, B. I have never been this happy before."_

_Santana frowned as she saw Brittany look down._

_"B, what we had was not healthy. I love you, but as a sister. You are my best friend." Santana said._

_Brittany nodded._

_"I know. I love you too, S."_

_"Does Artie make you happy?" Santana asked._

_"Yea, he does." Brittany said._

_"Good."_

_END FLASHBACK_

While Rachel was sleeping, she dreamed of Santana.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachel. Hey, Rachel." Santana said._

_"You are starting to bother me." Rachel said._

_"But baby! Come on. Look over here."_

_It was Santana's seventeenth birthday and Rachel had gotten her a video camera and Santana was enjoying messing around with it._

_"At least I know you like your present." Rachel said._

_Santana nodded._

_"Hey, Rachel?"_

_Rachel sighed._

_"Yes, Santana?"_

_"I gotta tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't tell you unless you are over here." Santana said._

_Rachel sighed and walked over to Santana, who was lying on Rachel's bed._

_"Yes?"_

_"No, you gotta get on the bed." Santana insisted._

_Rachel laid on top of Santana._

_"What do you want to tell me?"_

_Santana pointed the camera towards the two of them._

_"I… am completely in love… with you." she said._

_Rachel smiled._

_"As am I." she said._

_"You are in love with yourself?" Santana said._

_"You knew what I meant." Rachel said._

_"But you gotta specify, otherwise the camera will get confused."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes._

_"I… am completely in love… with you.." she said._

_Santana smiled and slowly kissed Rachel. Suddenly Rachel pulled away._

_"Turn that off." she said._

_She gestured to the camera._

_Santana did as she was told and kissed her girlfriend again._

_END FLASHBACK_

Brittany sat next to Santana's bed.

"S, you gotta wake up. Rachel needs you. I need you." Brittany pleaded.

She held Santana's hand. Suddenly, the Latina's eyes fluttered.

"Oh my god." Brittany whispered.

"Wa… water." Santana croaked.

Brittany quickly got some water and carefully put the cup to Santana's mouth and helped her drink.

"Want more?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head.

"Rachel." she whispered.

"She is right next to you, sleeping. I will wake her up." Brittany said.

"No." Santana said.

"Santana, I am waking her up. Be quiet." Brittany said.

She went over to Rachel.

"Rachel, wake up."

Brittany gently shook her.

"What, Britt?" she mumbled.

"Santana is awake." she said.

Rachel's eyes flew open.

"San?" she said.

Santana tried to smile.

"Brittany, go get a doctor." Rachel said.

The blonde obeyed.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"You got shot while trying to rescue someone." Rachel said.

Rachel cried.

"What is wrong? Am I okay? Wow that sounded really conceited." She said.

Rachel laughed.

"No it did not. You are going to be fine sweetie. I am just so happy you are awake."

The doctor came in and Rachel had to momentarily leave the room. After a few hours of observation, Santana was able to go home. Rachel drove them home and carefully helped Santana to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." Santana said.

"Listen, I have a show tonight, but if you want I can call in sick." Rachel said.

"No. Go to your play. Be the amazing Broadway star you are." Santana said.

She smiled at Rachel.

"Baby, I can take care of you. That is more important." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I am an FBI agent. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Santana said.

Rachel looked down when she said FBI agent.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"I am not so sure about how I feel about you being an FBI agent anymore." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Santana asked.

"Santana, you almost died."

"Rachel, you told me this would make you feel safer than me joining the Army." Santana said.

"Well…"

"Rachel, I have been doing this for four years. This is the first time I have gotten shot." Santana said.

"And it could happen again. Next time, it may be fatal. I just cannot deal with worrying about losing you every time you work on a case." Rachel said.

"Rachel you could lose me every time I go to work. I work for the FBI. We make some people mad. There are plenty of mental cases out there that we deal with. It comes with the territory." Santana said.

"Well, I cannot be thinking about that all day."

"Rachel, you want me to quit my job so you can feel better. What about me?"

"You quit Cheerios for me." Rachel said.

"Quitting a high school cheerleading squad is a lot different that quitting my job and part of our income." Santana said.

"You could easily find another job."

"But I do not want another job. Rachel, I love what I do."

"Santana, you are not listening to me!"

"Oh yes I am. You are trying to tell me what to do. Rachel, I am twenty-seven years old. I am a grown woman. You can't tell me what to do like I am a child!" Santana exclaimed.

"I am not telling you to do anything. I am asking you-"

"You are asking me to quit my job. I just… I am sorry Rach, but I cannot do that." Santana said.

"Can't or won't?" Rachel countered.

"Both." Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"Then I am leaving." Rachel said.

She left the apartment to go to her show.

Santana yelled in frustration. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

After her show, Rachel went back to her apartment. She quietly opened the front door and found the lights still on. She looked at the couch and saw Santana sleeping. She slightly smiled at the peaceful figure of her fiancée. She turned off the hallway light and walked over to the couch. Kneeling down, she gently brushed some hair out of Santana's face. Or tried too. Before she could, a gun was pointing at her. Both girls screamed.

"Oh my God, San!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel? What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get shot?" Santana said.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? What are you doing with a gun underneath your pillow?" Rachel asked.

"You were not home and I am in no shape to put up a fight." Santana explained

She put the gun down.

Rachel slightly nodded, catching her breath.

"What were you doing anyway?" Santana asked.

"I was watching you sleep and was about to get your hair out of your eyes, you psycho." Rachel said.

"Oh." Santana said.

She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Mmhmm." Rachel said.

"When did you get home?" Santana asked.

"About two, maybe three, minutes ago." Rachel replied.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"San…"

"Rachel, I love you. But I can't quit my job." Santana said.

"I know. Baby, I'm sorry. I should not have asked you to do that. I was just scared." Rachel said.

"Baby, I know. Come here." Santana said, pulling Rachel into her lap.

"Sweetie, I am always going to come home to you." Santana said.

"I just get so scared. You can't possibly imagine what was going through my mind when they called." Rachel said.

"Baby, I get it. Really, I do. How do you think I was when I found out you were missing? I was terrified." Santana said.

"I overreacted. You should be able to do what you love." Rachel said.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Rachel said, confused.

"You said I should be able to do what I love." Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"San, shut up."

Santana laughed.

"Sorry baby girl. Continue."

"You should be able to have the job that you love." Rachel corrected herself.

"I want to make you feel safe." Santana said.

"I would rather worry about you and have you, then to not have you at all." Rachel said.

Santana smiled at that.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez."

Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana.

"You do know that you are changing your name, right?" Santana asked.

"Why?"

"Agent Berry? Does that sound intimidating to you?" Santana asked.

Rachel laughed.

"Good point. But I am an actress." Rachel said.

"You can still be known as Rachel Berry professionally. Just not legally." Santana said.

Rachel contemplated this.

"I can see your Wikipedia page now. _'Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez, known professionally as Rachel Berry, was born in Lima, Ohio and grew up to marry the hottest girl on the planet.'_ That would be me, by the way." Santana said.

Rachel laughed.

"You are a dork. But yes, I will take your last name." Rachel said.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel.


	44. Chapter 44

"Rachel!" Santana called out the next day.

"What?"

"Rachel, come quick. I need you! It is an emergency! "

She was lying on the couch. Rachel came running into the room.

"What is wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurting?" Rachel rambled.

She had not rambled since high school.

"The remote is too far away. I can't reach it." Santana said.

Rachel looked at Santana in disbelief.

"Seriously?" she said.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You yelled out, 'Rachel come quick. It is an emergency,' Santana."

"Yea and? What is your point?"

"Apparently you and I have two very different definitions of the word emergency." Rachel said.

Santana just stared at her.

"So… are you going to give me the remote or not?" she asked.

"Santana Lopez!"

"Raaaaaaaach. I just got shot." Santana whined.

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

Santana smiled at her, doing her best to look weak.

"Clearly you are a better singer than you are an actress. That weakling look was pathetic." Rachel said.

She picked up the remote and handed it to Santana.

"Anything else?"

Santana smiled and shook her head. Rachel left the room. About five minutes later, her phone buzzed.

**One new text message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

"Seriously?" she muttered. She read the message.

**Raaaaaaaaach. I need you again. **

Out in the living room, Santana waited for a reply. It was not long before she got one.

**One new text message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Santana, you are quite capable of going into the kitchen and getting food.**

Santana rolled her eyes. Her phone quickly buzzed again.

**One new text message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Don't roll your eyes at me!**

That never ceased to amaze Santana. She quickly typed out a message.

**One new text message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

**Rachel, I do not want food. Well, I do, but that is not what I meant.**

Soon, Santana's phone buzzed again.

**One new text message from:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Tell me what you want before I come out there.**

Santana frowned at the message and replied.

Rachel slightly smiled as her phone buzzed.

**One new text message from:**

**Santana Lopez**

**Please? It really is an emergency.**

Rachel sighed and walked into the living room. She did not stop until she was in front of the couch and Santana.

"What do you need that is so important?" she asked.

Santana grinned.

"You." she said.

She pulled Rachel on top of her and kissed her.

"San." Rachel said.

Santana ignored her and continued kissing her.

"Santana."

Rachel pulled away. Santana sighed.

"What is it Rachel?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"San, I do not want to hurt you." Rachel said.

Her eyes flickered to the location of Santana's bullet wound.

"Rach, you are not going to hurt me."

Rachel smirked.

"But Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. You just got shot." she whined.

Santana snorted and looked away.

"At least, that is what you said when you could not reach the remote." Rachel continued.

"Yea, yea, okay. But seriously, you are not going to hurt me." Santana said.

"Sweetie, I am just trying to be careful." Rachel protested.

"You do not have to be." Santana said.

"Why not?"

"Because I am Santana Lopez. I do not feel pain." Santana said.

"So if I were to say do this…"

Rachel poked gently Santana's wound. The taller girl bit back a scream of pain. She put on a strained smile.

"I did not feel a thing." she lied.

"Liar. Santana, you are human. You feel pain." Rachel said.

Santana ignored her.

"Do you wanna watch old home movies with me?"

"Are they of our performances?" Rachel asked.

"No, just stuff I shot on that video camera you got me for my seventeenth birthday." Santana said.

Rachel laughed.

"Sure."

Carefully, she laid down into Santana's embrace and watched the first video, which appeared to be taken while the camera was set up on a tripod.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana and Rachel were hanging out in Santana's room. Santana was on her phone and Rachel was singing some Broadway song that Santana had never heard of._

_"You drive me crazy, you know?" Santana suddenly said._

_Rachel stopped singing._

_"Is that a good thing?" she asked._

_"Not right now. You are literally driving me insane." Santana said._

_Rachel turned to face her._

_"Why is that?" she asked._

_"Rachel, you have been singing the same song for an hour and a half. Pick a different one." Santana said._

_"A different song? Okay… how about…" Rachel trailed off, thinking. Her smile widened. She started singing again._

_"Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like, baby, baby, baby, no!" _

_Santana cut her off._

_"Another song please." _

_"I thought you liked Justin Bieber."_

_"I hate that song." Santana explained._

_"Fine." Rachel said. _

_She picked a different Broadway song. Santana had not heard of it, but she automatically liked it because it was a different song. Suddenly, Rachel stopped singing._

_"Sweetie?" she asked._

_Santana did not look up from her phone._

_"Yea?" she replied._

_"Do you think I can make it to Broadway?" Rachel asked._

_Santana looked up from her phone at that._

_"Baby, where is that coming from?" Santana asked. _

_She had never known Rachel to doubt her abilities and talent._

_"In Glee, when you went to the bathroom Mr. Schue said something." Rachel said. _

_She did not want to go into details, knowing it would upset Santana._

_Santana's face clouded with anger._

_"What did he say?" Santana asked._

_"I was suggesting songs for a duet between Finn and I for Sectionals and he got mad and told me that not everything was about me and that I am not the only good singer in the club and that if I just stop and listen, I might realize that while I am talented, I might not be as talented as I think I am." Rachel said._

_Santana was furious. Rachel saw this and put a hand on Santana's shoulder._

_"Sweetie, calm down. I am sorry. I should not have brought it up." Rachel said._

_She looked away. Santana gently turned her face toward her._

_"Baby look at me. Rachel Berry, you are as talented as you think you are and you are destined for Broadway. Do not let Will Schuester tell you otherwise. The man could not keep his marriage together and then the girl he left his crazy wife for left him for the hottest dentist alive. What does he really know?" Santana said._

_Rachel quietly laughed and looked into Santana's eyes._

_"You really mean that?"_

_"Of course mi estrella. You are born to be a star." Santana said._

_"Your star." Rachel said._

_"Always remember that you are my star." Santana recited._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana looked over at Rachel, smiling.

"San?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Who is your star?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm….. you know, I would probably have to say…. Chad Michael Murray." Santana said.

Rachel hit her.

"Ow! Relax, woman. You know that I am just kidding. You are my star." Santana said.

"That is what I thought you said." Rachel said.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next couple of chapters will be of Rachel and Santana watching these movies, so it will be a bunch of flashbacks. I will be ending **_**The Pezberry Secret**_** soon. However, I love writing this story so much that I have decided to make three other installments of it. One will be a prequel to the entire thing, (tentatively) called **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Beginning**_**. It will take place in the very beginnings of Rachel and Santana's relationship; from the day they started dating (chapter 4 of **_**The Pezberry Secret) **_**and will go up to the day the original story starts. The second, (tentatively) called **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Missing Years,**_** will take place in the missing years that I jumped over, starting with senior year, going into college, and them getting their first jobs. The final will be a sequel to the latest chapters of **_**The Pezberry Secret**_**. It will cover married life for Rachel and Santana. I have not decided on a name for it.*****


	45. Chapter 45

Santana looked confused as she saw the date on the next video.

"I did not have the camera at that time."

Rachel looked at it.

"This was taken on my video camera." she said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel was making one of her daily MySpace videos of her singing when Santana barged into the room._

_"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" she said._

_Rachel smiled. She instantly forgot about the camera and her song._

_"Someone is happy." she commented._

_"Yea, I am." Santana said._

_She pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her. Rachel returned the kiss and pulled away smiling._

_"What has gotten into you?" Rachel asked._

_"What do you mean?" Santana replied._

_"You are bouncing off the walls like a five year old. I have never seen you exert this much energy at one time. In fact, you were not this happy an hour ago, at school." Rachel explained._

_"You do know what today is, right?" Santana asked._

_Rachel nodded. "Yea, it is the day of the homecoming game."_

_"Which you are going to, right?" Santana asked._

_Rachel nodded._

_"And I am a what?" Santana prodded._

_"An… extremely hot girl?" Rachel guessed_

_"No, well yea, but we already knew that. No, I am a…. starts with a 'C'…" Santana said._

_"Cheerio?"_

_"Yes. And cheerleaders have to do what?"_

_"Cheer?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes. But what do they have to do while they cheer?" Santana asked._

_"I have no clue." Rachel said._

_"Would you like me to draw you a road map?" Santana said._

_"It would help." Rachel replied._

_Santana rolled her eyes._

_"They have to smile, Rachel." she said before Rachel could get mad at her for rolling her eyes._

_"Ok… so the entire school will see you smile for once." Rachel teased._

_Santana raised an eyebrow._

_"And… I get to spend almost an entire night smiling at my insanely hot girlfriend." she said._

_"That is something to be excited about, huh?" Rachel said._

_"Uh-huh." Santana said._

_She smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel again._

_"So… what were you doing before I walked in?" Santana asked._

_"I was making my MySpace video. The Cheerios need some form of entertainment before they have to go to the game. I figured they would want a new video to insult." Rachel said._

_Santana winced. _

_"Hey, San. It is okay. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." Rachel said._

_"You know I do not comment on those videos anymore right? I do not even hang around them when they do. And you know I would totally tell them to stop if it would not give us away." Santana said._

_"Baby, I know that. Really, it is fine." Rachel said._

_"I am so sorry that you still have to go through that." Santana said._

_"Santana, I am fine." Rachel said._

_She leaned up and kissed Santana._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I almost forgot about that." Rachel said.

Santana smiled down at her and started the next video.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Someone really needs to put Berry in her place." Rachel said as soon as she walked into Santana's room._

_Santana looked up. _

_"What is going on in your mind right now, Rachel?" Santana asked._

_"That is what I overheard Quinn say in the restroom today." Rachel explained._

_She dropped down on to Santana's bed and watched her girlfriend's face go from excited to see her to anger._

_"I will kill her." Santana said._

_"You will blow our cover, Santana." Rachel replied._

_"Do I look like I care? I am tired of having to hear her insult you. Plus, she always gets mad when I do not join in." Santana said._

_"Why do I always manage to say the wrong thing?" Rachel wondered aloud._

_"It is not you who says the wrong thing, it is them. You just repeat it." Santana said._

_Rachel looked at her._

_"Honestly, it is better if I hear it from you, because you know how I get. I am unable to hide my anger." Santana said._

_Rachel smiled._

_"I do love that you want to defend and protect me." she said._

_"Why would I not want to?" Santana asked._

_"Because technically you are supposed to hate me." Rachel said._

_"Except you know that that is nowhere near true." Santana said._

_"Not anymore." Rachel replied._

_"Rachel, I never hated you. I just did not like you at times and I thought you were annoying. But I never hated you." Santana said._

_"Santana." Rachel said in a disbelieving tone._

_"Rachel. I never hated you." Santana repeated._

_Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay…"_

_"And even if I did, it would not matter, because I do not hate you now. I love you." Santana said._

_"I know you do." Rachel said._

_Santana looked at her expectantly._

_"What?" Rachel asked._

_"Is there something you want to say to me?" Santana asked._

_Rachel thought._

_"Your hair looks cute right now." Rachel said._

_Santana glared at her, causing Rachel to laugh._

_"I love you too, Santana." Rachel said._

_Santana looked over at her camera._

_"We better hope no one steals my camera."_

_"Why not?" Rachel asked._

_She looked over and saw the camera._

_"Because there are about thirty videos of you and I making out or saying I love you on it. I think that might blow our cover." Santana explained._

_Rachel nodded._

_"Just a little bit, huh?" Rachel said._

_She and Santana looked at each other, before laughing._

_"Come here, baby girl." Santana said._

_She pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her._

_"I love you." Rachel sighed._

_"I love you too, Rachel."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"This was kind of fun." Rachel said.

Santana nodded.

"San, we do need to talk about wedding stuff, by the way. We are getting married in a month." Rachel said.

They had wanted to get married on the anniversary of the day they started dating.

"Of course." Santana said.

*****Next chapter: A Pezberry wedding!*****


	46. Chapter 46

One month later, it was the night before the wedding. Santana had never been so nervous before in her life. She was pretty sure Rachel felt the same way, but she had not talked to Rachel in a week, per Rachel's request.

_FLASHBACK_

"_San, I am going to stay at Brittany and Artie's apartment for the week." Rachel said._

"_What? Why?" Santana asked._

"_Because we can't see each other before the wedding." Rachel said._

"_Rach, that is the night before, not the week before." Santana said._

"_Whatever, same thing." Rachel said._

"_Okay, well will you at least call me every night so that I can talk to you?" Santana requested._

"_No. Talking to you will make actually staying at the apartment impossible." Rachel said._

"_But Rachel, usually when you are gone I go to Brittany's apartment to hang out. Why do you have to go there? Why can you not go to Mike and Tina's apartment?" Santana whined._

"_Because I know you and I know that you will want to know how I am doing, so I chose someone who will not get irritated with your hundreds of text messages a day." Rachel said._

_Santana smiled._

"_Good point."_

_END FLASHBACK_

So Santana had gone the entire week with having to hear about Rachel from her best friend. She was thankful that she got to see Rachel for a bit at the rehearsal dinner. She started to get ready. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up from the table.

**Incoming call from:**

**Rachel Berry**

Santana smiled.

"Hey baby girl!" she answered.

"The reservations for the restaurant are still good, right?" Rachel asked.

Santana frowned at her phone.

"Uh, hi?"

Rachel sighed.

"San."

"Rach, we have not seen each other or even _talked_ to each other in a week and you do not even say 'hi' when you call me?" she asked.

Rachel slightly laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie. Hi. How are you?"

"Thank you. I am great now that you called." Santana replied.

"That is good. So… the reservations?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, do not roll your eyes at me." Rachel recited.

Santana smiled.

"The reservations are set, Rachel." she said.

"Good." Rachel said.

"So what's up?" Santana asked.

"I miss you." Rachel said.

"You will see me tonight." Santana said.

"Yeah, but I have not seen or talked to you all week." Rachel replied.

"And whose idea was that again?" Santana asked.

"Shut up."

The two laughed.

"Can you believe that you and I are getting married tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"No. After all this time, it just seems… surreal. And I do not think that high school Rachel and Santana would believe it either." Rachel replied.

"At least not the Rachel and Santana from freshman and sophomore years." Santana replied.

"Yea… hey I better get ready." Rachel said.

"Me too… I will see you tonight. I love you." Santana said.

"Love you too." Rachel said.

She hung up the phone and went to the restaurant.

The rehearsal dinner went by without a hitch. Santana hardly left Rachel's side. Rachel smiled over at Santana.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Santana replied

"How was your week?"

"Agonizing." Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I could not see or talk to you." Santana said.

Rachel laughed.

"Santana Lopez, I have turned you soft." she said.

Santana laughed.

"Surprisingly, I am okay with that." she replied.

Rachel smiled.

"Me too." she said.

Santana looked at her fondly. Rachel got self-conscious.

"What?" she asked.

She eyed her outfit. Santana quickly shook her head.

"Nothing, it is just… you look so beautiful tonight. I mean, you look beautiful all the time. God, I love you Rachel." Santana said.

Rachel smiled again.

"I love you too, Santana." she replied.

"Who _doesn't_?" Santana asked.

"There are plenty of people, sweetie, but we will not get into that tonight." Rachel said.

Santana mock gasped.

"Rachel Berry, that is extremely hurtful." she said.

"Santana, please. Don't give me that." Rachel shot back.

Santana grinned evilly and started tickling Rachel, knowing that Rachel was extremely ticklish.

"Santana. Santana stop." Rachel said in between laughs.

"Take it back." Santana said.

"Ok. Okay I'm sorry. I take it back." Rachel said while still laughing.

As everyone was leaving, the two pulled Finn aside.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"We were hoping you would do something for us." Santana said.

She let Rachel do the majority of the explaining, since Rachel and Finn were closer.

"Finn, Santana and I do want to have children." she began.

"Okay…" he said.

"We were wondering if you would be the donor." Rachel finished.

Finn smiled.

"Of course I will." he said.

The two girls smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Finn." Santana said.

Everyone left the restaurant. The next day was the wedding. Santana was both nervous and excited. She grinned as she and Rachel said their vows. The rest of New Directions surprised them at the reception with singing for them. Then it was time for the toasts. Santana went first.

"Rachel and I just want to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. We love all of you guys so much and it means a lot that you guys came all the way to New York for us." she began.

Everyone cheered.

"Rachel and I have been together for a little over ten years now. And after we told all our friends about us, everyone was very supportive of us, after they got past the shock of 'Rachel and Santana don't hate each other anymore.' And even though we had our share of drama, I still love Rachel as much as I did ten years ago." Santana continued.

Rachel smiled at her wife.

Santana turned to face Rachel.

"Sweetie, you are my world and I will do anything to make you happy or to make you feel safe." Santana said.

Rachel smiled again. Santana knew that she had to put some humor into her speech so she did not sound _completely _soft.

"Well, anything _except_ quit my job or crash my very expensive car." Santana smiled.

Everyone, who had heard about Rachel wanting Santana to quit, cracked up. Even if they did not know about that, everyone knew how much Santana loved her car. It was the first thing she had bought completely on her own.

Santana looked back at Rachel, who was laughing.

_I love you_. Rachel mouthed to Santana.

_I love you too._ Santana mouthed to Rachel.

They were finally married. They were finally Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez.


	47. Chapter 47

Two months later, the still newlyweds were waiting to get Rachel pregnant. They had decided that it would be easier for Rachel to take off work closer to the end of the pregnancy than Santana and Santana's job was far too dangerous for her to be at work and also be pregnant. The pregnancy would be tough enough as it was. To make Santana feel as if she deserved to be in the child's life, she had donated the egg. Finn had decided to move to New York so he could be around to help Rachel when Santana was at work and so that he could be around when the child was growing up. Rachel had immediately accepted his request, knowing what it was like to have one of your parents out of your life until it was too late.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked Rachel two weeks later, after the pregnancy was confirmed.

"Excited. I really want us to be good parents, Santana." Rachel said.

"You are going to be a great mother, Rachel." Santana replied.

"So are you, San."

Santana and Finn quickly learned that Rachel was one of those _extremely_ hormonal pregnant women. One minute, Rachel would be all over her, the next disgusted with her. One minute she would be laughing, the next crying her eyes out. Santana and Finn learned to be extremely careful about what they said around Rachel. Through the course of the pregnancy, they learned that they were expecting a boy. Finn was extremely excited about this. Santana wanted to choose a name, but every time she rejected one of Rachel's ideas, Rachel cried.

"What about Hugo?" Rachel said.

Santana raised _both _eyebrows.

"Hugo? Seriously Rachel?"

Rachel threw up her hands in frustration and cried.

"Well, you have shot down every single name I have given you!"

'_Two more months of this. Two excruciating long months.' _Santana thought.

Santana rushed over to Rachel.

"Baby, I am sorry. I… I will consider Hugo, okay?"

Rachel looked at her.

"You mean it?"

Santana nodded.

"Sure." she said.

Rachel looked back into the book of names she was holding.

'_Absolutely not.'_ Santana thought.

They had decided on a name that they could both agree on and it did _not_ include the name Hugo. One day, the two were sitting in their living room. Santana had just got home from work and they were watching television. All of a sudden, Santana felt Rachel grab her arm.

"What's up, baby girl?" Santana asked, not looking away from the television screen. Rachel did not immediately reply, but she grunted in pain. Santana looked over, worried.

"Rachel, are you all right?" she asked.

"San, my water broke." Rachel said.

"What?" Santana yelled.

"I am about to have a baby. Where you not listening?" Rachel screamed.

Santana drove to the hospital, calling Finn on the way there.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, Rachel was holding her son.

"Oh my god." Finn said.

Santana was close to tears.

"You did great baby." she said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. You did so good." Santana said.

Finn went out to tell Artie, Tina, Mike, and Brittany that Rachel had successfully had the baby. They all came in to see her.

"Britt, Artie, will you be the godparents?" Santana asked.

"Of course, Santana. We would love to be." Artie said.

"What are you going to name him?" Brittany asked.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other. Finn waited in anticipation. Even he had been left in the dark.

"You tell them, baby." Santana said.

Rachel smiled.

"We had originally wanted to name him Hugo." Rachel said.

Everyone else cringed.

"Correction. _Rachel _wanted to name him Hugo." Santana clarified.

"So what did you decided on?" Tina asked.

"We decided to name him Adam Wyatt." Rachel said.

"Wyatt?" Mike asked.

"That was my dad's name." Santana said quietly.

Brittany, Finn, Artie, Tina, and Mike all smiled sadly.

"I like it." Finn said.

"So, guys. We want you to meet Adam Wyatt Lopez, II." Rachel said.

Finn slowly walked up to the three of them.

"Hi." he whispered.

Rachel handed Adam to Finn.

"I am your daddy." Finn whispered.

Rachel and Santana smiled at the interaction. They could already tell Finn was going to be a good father. He handed the baby back to Rachel. Santana reached over and gently kissed his head. Rachel leaned down and put her head on Santana's. Finn knelt down by the bed. Brittany quickly pulled out a camera.

"Okay, I can't resist. You guys look like a family. It is adorable." she said.

Finn, Santana, and Rachel smiled as Brittany took a picture. Next, Brittany took a picture of just Santana and Rachel with the baby. Then she decided that she wanted pictures of just Santana with the baby, just Rachel with the baby, and just Finn with the baby. Santana made sure to tell Brittany she wanted a copy of all the pictures. She knew that they would be going on her desk at work.

Rachel reaches out and touches Santana's arm. Everyone else has left and Finn went to go get some food for them. Santana is holding Adam, watching him. At Rachel's touch, she looks up.

"San, you are going to have to put him in the crib eventually." Rachel said, quietly laughing.

Santana nodded. "I know. I just… I don't want to. I did not know it was possible to love someone so much that you have only known for a short amount of time. Think about it. This kid has been alive for all of five hours and I already love him just as much as I love you. I would kill anyone that came near him and gave off a bad vibe." Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"I know you would baby. He is your _son_. Of course you already love him. We spent nine months waiting for this day." Rachel replied.

"You two are the most important people in my life." Santana said.

Rachel smiled.

"You two are the most important people in my life, too." she said.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." Santana said.

"I love you too, Santana Lopez. But I am not Rachel Berry anymore, remember? I am Rachel Lopez."

Santana smiled.

"That is right. You _are_ Rachel Lopez." Santana said.


	48. Chapter 48

Two weeks later, Rachel and Adam were back at the apartment. Finn was staying with them. Santana had decided to fly back to Lima to tell everyone. Rachel knew that she wanted to go by her parent's graves. Puck, Quinn, and Beth were waiting for her at the airport.

"Q!" she yelled.

"How is Rachel?" Quinn immediately asked.

"Well hello to you too. Don't worry, Quinn. I am perfectly fine." Santana said.

"Well, you are not the one who just had a baby." Quinn said.

Santana laughed.

"They are both fine. Finn is staying with them while I am here." Santana said.

Puck wrapped her in a hug. She turned and saw Beth.

"Hey Beth."

"Hi Agent Lopez." Beth said.

Santana smiled.

"Sweetie, you can call me Santana." she said.

Beth nodded.

"Ok… Santana. I mean I guess we are kind of related." she said.

Santana nodded.

"So how is Puck Junior?" Puck asked.

Santana looked at Quinn.

"Are you pregnant again?" she teased.

Quinn did not get the joke.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Santana's eyes widened.

"You are pregnant?"

Quinn nodded.

"About a month and half along." Quinn said.

"I thought he was talking about Adam." Santana said.

"I was." Puck said.

Santana looked at Quinn.

"I am so sorry. Was it a secret? I did not mean to blow it." she said.

"It was not a secret, S. We were going to tell you tonight." she said.

Santana nodded. They went to get her suitcase and then went out to Puck's car.

"So do you want us to take you to the Berrys' house?" Puck asked.

"Actually, can you take me to the cemetery?" Santana asked quietly.

Puck and Santana made eye contact and he gave her a sad smile.

"Of course."

Beth gave them all a curious look, but said nothing. When they reached the cemetery, Santana got out.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Quinn asked.

"I am not sure how long I will be." Santana said.

She started to close the door, but paused.

"Beth, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

Beth looked at her.

"Me?" she asked.

Santana nodded.

"If it is okay with your parents." she said.

Beth looked at Quinn and Puck.

"Can I go Mom?" she asked.

Santana smiled at how easily Beth had accepted Quinn and Puck as her parents. They really belonged as a family.

Quinn smiled at her daughter, then at Santana.

"Of course you can, sweetie." she answered.

She gave Santana a semi-confused look, but knew that Santana would explain later.

Santana and the younger girl walked through the cemetery. Beth had no idea where they were going, so she just followed Santana.

"So… are we visiting anyone in particular?" Beth asked.

Santana laughed.

"No, Beth. I just like walking through cemeteries." she teased.

Beth looked at her with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Santana laughed again.

"No. We are here to visit someone."

Beth nodded.

"Well, you never know. There is this guy at school who follows me around with a camera trying to get me date him." Beth said.

Santana looked at her.

"What is his name?" she asked.

That sounded exactly like a certain Jewfro she knew.

"Louis Ben-Israel." Beth said.

"Ben-Israel? Is his father's name Jacob?" Santana asked.

Beth nodded.

"Oh boy. Yeah, his dad followed Rachel around all through high school. He was extremely creepy." Santana said.

"He still is." Beth replied.

Santana laughed.

"Anyway, there are some pretty weird people out there." she said.

"Tell me about it. I work for the FBI, I see them all the time." Santana replied.

They walked in silence for a bit.

"So who are we visiting?" Beth asked.

"My uh… my parents." Santana said.

Beth looked at her with sad and knowing eyes.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Santana. You do not have to say anything if you do not want. Trust me, I get it." Beth said.

Santana nodded.

"I know you do. That is why I am going to tell you." Santana said.

"It happened when I was about seventeen. I was supposed to go with my parents to some museum exhibit and dinner, but Rachel and I had had a bad day, so we decided to go to Rachel's house to relax." Santana began.

"What happened with you and Rachel?" Beth asked.

"Have you seen the slushie wars at McKinley?" Santana asked.

Beth nodded.

"Rachel was brutally attacked with slushies by the hockey team. I stepped into protect her and then I got slushied. Then some jerk tried to hurt us in the bathroom and your dad and Finn stepped in and helped us. It really shook Rachel and I both up, so I called my parents and told them I was not going to make it to dinner. That night, when I was at Rachel's house, her dads got a phone call. They called me and Rachel into the living room and told us that my parents had been shot at the new museum exhibit by some art thieves." Santana said.

Beth looked up at her.

"Your parents were murdered?" she asked with a knowing tone that Santana thought no eleven year old should have to have.

Santana nodded.

"I think that is one of the reasons you and I connected so easily at the FBI station, aside from the fact that I knew your mom and dad. I knew what you were going through." Santana said.

Beth nodded.

"That is why I asked you to come here with me." Santana continued.

"Where did you go?" Beth asked.

"I lived with Rachel and her dads in their house until Rachel and I graduated high school and moved to New York." Santana said.

She came to a stop at two headstones.

Adam Wyatt Lopez

**March 8, 1963 - March 22, 2011**

**Maria Isabella Lopez**

**June 12, 1963 - March 22, 2011**

"Here we are." she said.

Beth looked up at her.

"Hi Mom. Hey Daddy. You remember how Quinn got pregnant during sophomore year? This is her and Puck's daughter Beth. She is a really good kid and you guys would really like her." Santana said.

Beth smiled and stepped away to give Santana some privacy. Santana crouched down.

"Rachel and I finally got married about a year ago. She just gave birth to our son." she said.

She looked at her father's headstone.

"We uh… we decided to name him Adam Wyatt Lopez II. We named him after you Daddy. I just hope he can be half as amazing as you were." Santana said.

She could feel herself beginning to tear up.

"I really miss you guys. Rachel does too. I really do hope that you guys are proud of me. I am doing my best to make you proud and get rid of the jerks like the guy who took you away from me. I really wish Adam could meet you guys. When he is old enough, I am going to bring him here so you can meet him. I will bring Rachel too, so she can say hi. I love you guys."

Santana smiled, wiped her eyes, and stood up. She realized she was alone and immediately started looking around for Beth.

"Beth." she called out.

"I am right here, Santana. I wanted to give you privacy." Beth said.

Santana smiled.

"Thank you, Beth."

She turned back to her parent's headstones.

"I love you guys. I will come back before I go back to New York." she promised.


	49. Chapter 49

Four days later, Santana was back in New York. Artie and Brittany had met her at the airport and taken her back to her apartment. Her flight had landed early and Rachel did not know she was already back in town. She quietly opened her front door in case Adam was sleeping. She saw Rachel sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Adam. She smiled and walked into the living room.

"Hey baby girl." she whispered.

Rachel looked up.

"San!" she excitedly whispered.

Santana smiled at Rachel and waved.

"I would get up and hug you but…" Rachel trailed off, gesturing toward Adam.

"I guess if I am having to wait for _Adam_, then it is okay." Santana said.

Rachel smiled as she walked into the bedroom to put the baby in the nursery. Santana sat down on the couch and waited for her wife to come back in the room. She smiled as Rachel jumped on the couch and her. Santana quickly kissed Rachel.

"How was Lima?" Rachel asked.

"It was fine. Puck, Quinn, and Beth, say hi." Santana said.

"How was the cemetery?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked down.

"Fine. I took Beth with me."

Rachel looked at her.

"Why Beth?" she asked curiously.

"Because Beth can relate to it." Santana explained

"I am sure that meant a lot to her." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. She hugged the other girl.

"It sure meant a lot to me." Santana said.

Rachel smiled.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, yea of course." Santana said.

"Baby, are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I told you that I am fine." Santana practically yelled.

"Santana calm down." Rachel said.

"Rachel, do _not_ tell me to _calm down_!" Santana yelled.

They heard Adam start crying from the other room.

"Crap!" Santana said.

Rachel glared at Santana.

"Look what you did." she said before going into the nursery.

"Adam, sweetie, its okay. Stop crying honey."

Santana sighed and walked into the nursery. Rachel had her back to the door, trying to calm the crying infant down. She walked up to the other girl and slowly wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Go away, Santana." Rachel said.

"No." Santana replied.

"I am mad at you." Rachel said.

"I know."

"Then why are you holding me?" Rachel asked.

"Because you are my wife and I love you." Santana said.

"Is that it?" Rachel asked.

"No. I also love you, which is why I am here making sure you do not get to mad at me." Santana said.

"Santana, can you talk a little quieter please? I am trying to get our son back to sleep after _you_ woke him up with your yelling." Rachel whispered.

"I really am sorry, Rachel. Please do not be mad at me." Santana said.

Rachel carefully put Adam in the crib and sighed. Santana hugged her closer and Rachel turned around.

"San, you know it is really hard for me to be mad at you, right?" Rachel said.

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel.

"Why? Because I am insanely hot?" Santana asked.

"Because I love you, Ms. Modesty." Rachel said.

She pulled Santana into a hug.

"Hey, at least the kid is back to sleep." Santana said.

"Hey. That kid has a name." Rachel said.


	50. Chapter 50

Santana was woken up by crying. She looked over and saw Rachel curled up next to her, holding Santana's arms around her body. Santana smiled and snuggled back into her wife. The crying continued.

"Saaaaaaaaan." Rachel whined.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Santana replied.

More crying.

"Adam wants you. Can't you hear him? He's saying 'Santanaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Hear it?" Rachel said.

Santana sighed.

"Fine." she growled.

She got out of bed and went into the nursery.

"Hey buddy." Santana said.

She smiled at the baby. She picked up Adam and started rocking him.

"Hey baby. You are okay. Mommy has you. I am here." Santana said.

Rachel stood in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe. She smiled as she watched she watched her wife shed her HBIC persona for a soft side that not many people were lucky enough to see.

"Aww…" Rachel said, instantly covering her mouth.

Santana turned around. She smiled when she saw her wife watching them.

"Hey." she whispered.

"You really are good with him, you know?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, I know. I told you we would be amazing parents." Santana said.

"So you would want to do this again? You know, after Adam is older?" Rachel said.

"You mean like have more kids?" Santana asked.

"That is exactly what I mean. I have always wanted at least two kids." Rachel said.

Santana smiled.

"Me too." Santana said.

"I am sure Finn would donate again if we asked him." Rachel said.

"It is a plan." Santana said.

Rachel went and got a warm bottle for Adam.

"We are the perfect family." Rachel said.

"Yea we are." Santana said.

"I love you, Santana." Rachel said.

"I love you too Rachel." Santana replied.

"I love you." they said to Adam.

*****So this is the last chapter of the original **_**The Pezberry Secret**_**. Don't worry though! There are more Pezberry stories to come! I have the official titles now. Here they are!**

**1. **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Beginning**_

**2. **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Missing Years, Part I: Senior Year**_

**3. **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Missing Years, Part II: New York City**_

**4. **_**The Pezberry Secret: The Sequel**_

**I may decide to continue on after I finish with those! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my story!*****


End file.
